The Resistance: The Earth's Last Hope
by TheBaneOfOlympus91
Summary: The world is in shambles, the League and the Team are all but dead, but the Resistance lives on but how much longer who can say? 14 years into the future: Tejay Durham, Crassius Stormfin, James Kent, and Damian Wayne are all that are holding their group together in a mutated world of Vampires and Skall that have claimed millions of lives. They are the worlds last hope for freedom.
1. The Worst Birthday

**My follow up story to Just Being A Teen, is a story that is dark as hell. Pretty much all the characters of the old story are dead except for their children. There's a ton of swearing in it like the previous story, but there's a lot more sexual innuendo but NO scenes at all, and some dark matter such as discussing suicide. I'm not a therapist but I feel I should say this if you ever feel like killing yourself there are people you can always call.**

 **Characters**

 **Tejay Durham - Oldest child of Kaldur AKA Aqualad. Spitting image of his father with an African American appearance blond dreadlocks, a skilled Atlantean Engineer, turned Sorcerer. Crassius' younger twin brother (different father but same mother for those who didn't read the original story) Tejay is the strongest member of the Resistance skilled in many forms of combat, swordsmanship, and magic. He can be stubborn, and forceful but always comes through for those he cares about. Known in the world as the Black Dragon.**

 **Crassius Stormfin - The older half twin brother of Tejay, is also an Atlantean. Asian appearance with bright purple eyes, and shoulder length black hair. Normally the voice of reason in the Resistance. He is a Sorcerer as well and is known as the White Dragon.**

 **Damian Wayne - The current Batman as his father Bruce Wayne is dead. The smartest member of the Resistance and doubts that he'll never live up to his father's reputation as Batman. Wayne Manor is the homebase of the Gotham Cell.**

 **James Kent - Son of Clark Kent and Lois Lane, brother to Connor Kent. He is muscle of the Resistance and most powerful in terms of raw power. James often tries to make sure he protects everyone, even though it isn't always possible. He is dating Alexa Luthor.**

 **Kitana Durham - Half sister of Tejay, and the youngest child of Kaldur Durham is an Atlantean Human hybrid.**

 **Alexa Luthor - Daughter of Lex Luthor and dating James Kent. Genius level intellect, and proficient with firearms.**

 **Rex Stuart - Son of Green Lantern John Stewart and Shayera Hol.**

 **Stephanie Reyes - Daughter of Jaime Reyes and Big Barda, with her own Scarab which is Red.**

 **Shawn Drake - The son of Tim Drake and Cassandra Sandsmark.**

 **John Grayson - Son of Dick Grayson, and Zatanna Zatara, magician and occassional host for Doctor Fate.**

 **Lawrence (Apollo) West - Son of Wally West, and Artemis Crock, and archer like his mother and the team scientist.**

* * *

Kaldur'ahm or Kaldur Durham as he was known on the surface world stared across from his seven year old son Tejay. Kaldur was an Atlantean who had spent the better part of the last nine years on the surface world. He was a superhero part of an amazing team that had saved the world from the Light, and Kaldur had the world's most amazing kid in the world when he wasn't being a difficult crybaby. Currently they were having a debate about everyone's favorite thing in world: cell phones.

"Daddy why can't I have a cell phone," said Tejay with a growl.

"Because," started Kaldur, but he was cut off instantly.

"I get good grades and keep my room clean."

"Love how you left out the behaving part," said Kaldur with a chuckle. "There's hardly a day that goes by that your principal doesn't call me saying that you and Crassius are up to no good whether it's starting a food fight or another dodgeball riot."

"Uncle Garth gave Crassius a cell phone two weeks ago."

"Yes he did, and Garth called me later today explaining that he was out $500 because Crassius had already lost the cell phone. The answer is no."

"But my birthday is next week and that's what I want for my present."

"I don't care you still aren't getting one."

"But Daddy-"

"Tejay Jackson Durham…. You are not getting a cell phone right now. When you are older you can have one, but you are about to turn eight and that's not old enough for a cell phone."

Kaldur looked at his son with a smile and Tejay looked back at him with a look of extreme loathing before running out of the room and rushing upstairs to his room. Kaldur counted 3,2,1 and right on time Tejay's door slammed. Kaldur ignored him and went back to reading his newest spell scroll. This is what he got for impregnating an intoxicated girl as a horny teenager, a stubborn ass son.

 **Thursday Morning**

Kaldur was jolted awake in the middle of the night by wetness and he heard a thud hit his carpet. Kaldur pulled his blankets off of his bed and to his shock and absolute embarrassment he had pissed his sheets. He hadn't had an accident at night since he was 7 years old back in Atlantis. He hadn't drank any water since dinner and that had been at seven. But then he looked on his carpet and there was an empty glass and the nightstand had clear liquid on it. He put two and two together and realized that Tejay was clearly still upset about not being able to have a cell phone. Putting on a small smile, Kaldur changed his clothes, and sheets before getting back into the bed.

"Game on Tejay," he said laying back in the bed. "The game is now on."

 **Friday Morning**

Tejay climbed out of the shower and walked into his bedroom. His father had already laid out all of his school clothes for the day. Tejay couldn't help but smile when he passed the laundry hamper and saw that it was filled with his father's sheets and blankets. The young Atlantean's prank had been a great success and he couldn't help but walk with his head a little higher. As he put on his shorts he heard a hiss and turned and his glee turned to horror as he saw that there was a black snake at least ten feet slithering into his room with its fangs barred.

"DAAAAAAAAAADDY," he shouted backing up to the closet. Tears welled and spilled from his eyes instantly. Every since the class trip to the zoo when Crassius threw the snake on him he had a paralyzing fear of them. "DADDY THERE'S A SNAKE IN MY ROOM!"

"Tejay," Kaldur called back "We are late this morning and I don't have time for games now hurry and get ready."

Tejay whined and flinched as the snake slid closer. He was scared that he couldn't even see straight and all he could think to do was to continue to cry. "DADDY THERE'S REALLY A SNAKE IN HERE I'M SERIOUS!"

"TEJAY IF I'M LATE TO WORK I'M GONNA BEAT YOUR LITTLE ASS NOW HURRY UP AND GET READY!"

Tejay began to cry aloud hoping that his father would come to his aid but nothing was happening. He opened his closet where he kept his spare knives and just his luck there was only one kunai shaped blade left. He grabbed it and took aim but his hands were shaking so much he didn't want to miss. The very sight of the snake frightened him to his core. Tejay threw the knife and just his luck, the knife landed right next to the snakes head. It opened its mouth and gave a very loud hiss and Tejay yelled as loud as he could. Kaldur finally after what seemed like an eternity walked into the room with an annoyed look.

"What the hell is your problem," he asked with an irritated looked. "You're gonna make me late!"

"DON'T YOU SEE THAT SNAKE," bellowed Tejay at his father pointing at the reptile.

Kaldur looked down at the ground and laughed. He waved his right hand over the snake and with a loud snap of his fingers that snake vanished with a puff of black smoke. "What snake," said Kaldur slyly."I think you're seeing things."

Tejay took slow controlled breaths when he saw the snake vanish but it didn't stop him from sobbing uncontrollably. To get him back for the prank last night, Kaldur had used Tejays' biggest fear against him and used it effectively.

"Now that you are no longer in danger," said Kaldur with a smile. "Can you please get ready for school? And make sure you take clothes with you because you're staying with Damian Wayne this weekend so Alfred is going to pick you up from school."

"You're gonna pay for this bed wetter," snarled Tejay.

"Do you worst snake boy I ain't' afraid of you."

 **Friday Night**

Tejay was up in the kitchens in Wayne Manor stirring a potion inside of a small pot while standing on a chair. He wasn't by any means an Atlantean sorcerer but potions were different. Anyone could make them with the proper ingredients and a recipe. He waited until he was sure that Alfred had gone to bed and then he snuck down into the kitchens to begin his revenge. He could never be home long enough alone to try and brew this without getting caught and stopped.

"What're you doing?" He looked behind him and saw that Damian Wayne had walked into the kitchen holding a bowl wearing pajamas. "What is that?"

"Oh just something for my Daddy," Tejay chuckled darkly. He grabbed the 5 spiders he had killed in the manor and dropped them into the pot and there was a puff of yellowish smoke. Tejay grabbed a ladle and poured the liquid which was beginning to smell oddly like a nice scented lotion into a vial he pulled from his pajama robe pocket. He poured the liquid into the vial, corked it, and got off the chair as Bruce Wayne dressed up as Batman walked into the kitchen. The Bat and son looked as Tejay went up the stairs and he heard Batman say," do I want to know what Tejay was doing?"

Damian's reply was," I don't even know what he was doing Father, but I'm guessing you don't."

 **Monday Morning**

Wayne Enterprises was where Kaldur had been working since Tejay and Crassius were born. Bruce had started him off as a simple communications assistant, but Kaldur busted his ass and continued to rise in the ranks of the company until he was one of the Vice Presidents of Wayne Enterprises. There was plenty of money now in his position despite all of the hard work that he put in on a day to day basis. The worst part of his job were the weekly meetings with the other Vice Presidents. They were much older than he was and very stuck up. Today's meeting however was especially annoying this morning. There was this terrible itching that was all over his legs and he had been discreetly scratching his legs during the entire meeting. The millisecond the Senior VP ended the meeting, Kaldur sped from the meeting room and into his office. He unzipped and pulled his pants down and to his disgust there were oozing hives covering his legs.

"Goddess almighty," he moaned. "What the fuck is this?!"

He had didn't have any food allergies whether Atlantean or surface world. He was immune to most surface world ailments so he couldn't understand why he had broken out into these disgusting, hideous, itchy hives. Sitting in his chair Kaldur continued to vigorously scratch when the door to his office was opened. Dick Grayson, and his pregnant assistant Kelly Lopez (who was also his fiance) walked into the office and Kaldur silently cursed. He did not want for anyone to see him in his current state.

"Kaldur what's wrong," asked Kelly give him a strange look. Kaldur sighed and stood up and she screamed. "Oh my goodness what the hell happened to you?!"

"Wow Kal," said Dick taking a step back. "What the fuck is that Herpes or something?"

"Shut up Richard," growled Kaldur. He stood up and pressed his backside up against his office door and began to rub his lower body up against the door. "It just wont stop and I even tried some healing spells but these just keep itching."

"Sweetie have you done anything differently today," Kelly asked him. She tossed him a letter opener which Kaldur began to use on his outer thighs to scratch himself with. Kaldur thought and the answer to everything or every possible reason was no. He was pretty much a creature of habit and didn't like to do things differently. He woke up at 5:30, worked out for an hour and half, took his shower, put lotion on, and left out the door. And then it clicked inside his head. Kaldur had run out of lotion this morning and Tejay brought him the one he kept in his bedroom.

"That little water breathing bastard of mine," said Kaldur through gritted teeth. Tejay had done something to his lotion, and done it cleverly. Kaldur bit the inside of his hands until they both bled and then rubbed the blood down his leg and spoke an incantation. His blood turned the color green and seeped into his skin and the boils one by one vanished off his body. He pulled his pants up and zipped them up. "That goddamn Tejay used some kind of poison on me."

"Your son," asked Kelly.

"How would Tejay do this," asked Dick scratching his head. "He doesn't practice magic."

"You don't have to practice magic to make potions," explained Kaldur. "My son and I been having a little prank war and Tejay just dropped a bomb, so I'm gonna go nuclear on his little ass."

 **Tuesday Evening**

"Kaldur thank you for inviting us for dinner," said M'Gann as she fed her daughter Victoria a bottle.

Kaldur smiled darkly as he turned the burgers in their pan. Unbeknownst to M'Gann, and Connor, he was going to get Tejay back tonight for the hives, and to make it worse he was going to get him back in front of company. Normally he didn't stoop to this level and play childish pranks and games but Tejay had gone too far yesterday with the boils and now he needed to be embarrassed. He looked outside and watched as there was a brief rumble of thunder and a flash of lightning. It was raining pretty hard out, but the fact that Kaldur was getting his revenge on Tejay made it seem almost made this terrible nasty weather seems tranquil and serene.

"When can we eat Kal," asked Connor laying his sleeping son in his carseat. Before Kaldur could address that question, the front door opened and closed. Right on time. Tejay, James, and Aquaman's son: Orrin had all arrived from playing football in the rain. They were all covered from head to toe in mud. Tejay had been growing his hair out and his blond afro was matted with mud almost as if he had dipped his head in it purposely. "Look at the little warriors." James ran up to his brother and they fist bumped. Kaldur put all the burger materials on the table and Tejay immediately tried to grab one, but Kaldur was ready. He grabbed the wooden spoon and rapped Tejay across the knuckles pretty hard.

"What was that for," asked Tejay angrily while rubbing his knuckles.

"Y'all dirty asses aren't sitting at my brand new marble table like that," replied Kaldur. "All of you need to get in the shower first and then you can eat."

"Can we just wash our hands," suggested Orrin.

"Shower, then eat. Or don't eat at all completely up to you boys."

James (being a growing Kryptonian) was always hungry left immediately and not a minute later Kaldur heard his shower running. Orrin was kinda spoiled and not used to being told no, but when he came to Kaldur's house he knew that he wasn't the pampered Prince of the Seas here; he was just another little boy who had to listen to the adults or face punishment. Orrin rolled his eyes but then a second later he left and Kaldur heard the upstairs shower running. Tejay left right after Orm knowing any argument would be futile.

"Damn Kal," said Connor spreading mustard on his bun. "I hope my kids listen to me as well as all children listen to you."

"Just say what you mean, and mean what you say," replied Kaldur. Ten minutes later James and Orrin came down in pajamas since they were spending the night. But Tejay didn't come down and then after a good minute in which everyone got their food, there was a blood curdling shriek.

"Oh my god," said M'Gann almost dropping her empty plate on the ground. Luckily she caught it telekinetically. "Tejay sweetie what's wrong?!" She didn't even wait for an answer and ran upstairs. Kaldur smiled and headed to grab the pepper and as he opened the cabinet a silver knife with the initials TD was thrown into it. He looked behind him and there was Tejay. He was standing in a blue robe with sharks on it taking enormous breaths and there were tears in his eyes and his hair was covered with a towel. Everyone at the table was slightly confused.

"What did you do," Tejay said his voice filled with venom.

"I just bought you new shampoo is all," said Kaldur struggling to hide a smile. "You told me that you were all out. Did something happen?"

"Cut the crap Kaldur," said M'Gann sitting back down. "You know you didn't buy him shampoo."

Connor looked at him and he laughed after finally realizing it. Kaldur winked at Tejay and snapped his fingers. The towel Tejay had on his hair vanished and what was showing was Tejay's new hair color; which just so happened to be hot pink. James and Orrin both exploded with laughter at their friend, and Tejay sat down at the table and proceeded to make himself a burger. He glared at Kaldur the entire time and the entire time, Kaldur felt a chill going down his spine. He had just dropped a nuke on his son, and now the only thing left was mutually assured destruction.

 **Wednesday Afternoon**

Tejay was using a rock climbing gear he invented to set his father up for his next prank. Wednesday afternoons, Tejay got out of school at 12:40 instead of 3:00 and Kaldur trusted him to walk home the ten blocks which he did every Wednesday and start his homework. Tejay immediately finished his homework and went under his bed. He had found a $50 bill in the street last week and was saving this money to buy a new video game, but after what his father did to his hair…. This money needed to be spent on vengeance. His father needed to be punished for this prank. Everybody laughed at him all day long, even the teachers. There was a grocery store across the street and Tejay went and bought two enormous cakes. When he got them home, Tejay sliced them, and then using what was left of his engineering gear he hung them from the ceiling of his father's bedroom and using a special spray changed the colors of the cake to match the ceiling. As soon as he finished cleaning and washing himself up, Tejay heard the garage door open. Just in time he thought darkly. Kaldur, Kelly, and Kelly's son Adam all came into the house. They had a nice afternoon together. Kaldur ordered pizza for dinner and they had the ice cream in the freezer. Around 9:00, Tejay and Adam headed up the stairs to bed and because Adam was still a little afraid to sleep alone, he slept in Tejay's room on the floor. Amidst Adam's snores he could hear his father and Kelly speaking in the next room. He tossed his detonator into the air several times before roughly shaking Adam awake.

"Hey," he whispered. "Wanna hear your mom and my dad scream?"

"What did you do," asked Adam skeptically.

"Nothing at all, I just prepared them a late night snack."

"You're gonna get us in trouble."

"We wont get in trouble and it'll be fun….I'll let you push the button if you want."

Adam looked at Tejay for about thirty seconds and then he finally shook his head yes. Tejay tossed him the detonater and he caught and instantly pressed the button. There was a loud crash and one second later there were screams from Kelly, and screams of anguish from Kaldur.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT TEJAY THERE IS FROSTING IN MY EARS!"

 **Friday Afternoon**

Kaldur was in Tejay's room preparing his son for his latest prank punishment. A few nights ago had been the last straw. Cuddling a pregnant fiance and then next thing Kaldur knows he's covered in Chocolate icing with coconut, and Vanilla icing with bananas and strawberry glaze. His brand new bedspread was ruined and there were places on his body, that he should never have to scrub frosting out of. But now it was time to enact his revenge. He was placing heating pads all underneath Tejay's bedding and was gonna show him just how hot it could get.

"Why the fuck are you three in my house," growled Kaldur not turning around. He could sense that Wally, Connor, and Dick were standing behind him. "The spare keys are for an emergency not for you guys to come in whenever."

"What's with the heating pads," asked Connor.

"They're for my son…..he gets cold at night…...I want to keep him warm."

Wally picked up one and replied," more like burn him up. Kal you have like 9 under his bed. Don't you think that this prank war has gone on long enough? It is his birthday tomorrow."

"And?"

"Stop being a jerk and admit defeat," teased Dick.

 **Friday Night**

Tejay was dropped off by Alfred after spending the afternoon at Wayne Manor. He entered into the house and saw that all the lights were off except for his bedroom light. He slowly walked up the stairs expecting his father to pop out and try to prank him but it never came. Tejay walked into his bedroom and there was his father on floor against the bed looking through a photo album.

"What's going on," asked Tejay looking around. "What're you planning?"

"Relax kiddo," sighed Kaldur. "I officially declare this prank war over, before someone gets hurt." Kaldur patted the ground next to him and Tejay cuddled against his father, while Kaldur rubbed his back and his forehead. "You know I love you right kid?"

"Yeah I know."

"Good." Kaldur passed Tejay a box and Tejay opened it. Inside the box was a set of leather vambraces with spikes around them and there was also a gold chain. "I know that it's not a cell phone, but I bet none of your other friends have these. And I forged them for you myself, and I know it's not the best gift in the world and you weren't expecting these but they at look cool right?"

Tejay looked up at his father as tears shed from his eyes. "I love you daddy," he sobbed.

Kaldur kissed his sons' forehead, while rubbing his back and responded," I know you do mini-me, but you know what this is right?" Tejay didn't respond he just cried harder as Kaldur patted his back. And they stayed that way for a minute or two. Tejay wasn't really here, and Kaldur most definitely wasn't really here, because Kaldur was dead and he had been killed the day of Tejay and Crassius' 8th birthday.

* * *

Tejay jolted awake his hands coated in magical black flames as the alarms were being sounded throughout the campsite he was in. He took a deep breath and wiped the tears that had fell from his eyes while he was asleep. That dream about his father was a favorite of his and waking up always put him back in the real nightmare that was his life. His father's death had been 14 years ago, that's how long the world had been at war. Tejay and his company were camped in an abandoned city called Portland. This was where Batman had sent him for resources, and to eliminate a problem but they had taken a short rest for the night. But now the alarm bells were going off.

"Commander?" Tejay looked to his right and in the bed naked next to him was a female soldier. She was just his latest bedmate who he knew for a fact was going to be another one night stand. "Sir what's happening?"

"Get dressed and get outside," he ordered. He put on his combat gear, boots, spiked vambraces, and tied his blond dreadlocks into a ponytail. He reached on the side of his bed and a grabbed sword which was blood red blade and named Hinotama. Rushing outside of the tent, Tejay was met by an older male with a thick bushy white mustache and an eye patch. He was covered in dirt and a camoflauge uniform with paint smeared on his face. Wrapped around his shoulder was a bandaged where he was nursing a wound that was most likely from a gunshot.

"Commander Flackery," said Tejay going to a table and grabbing a whetstone to sharpen Hinotama. "Why are the alarms going off? What's the situation?"

"I'm afraid that one of them escaped sir," Flackery replied with shame. "She managed to track our scents and she chased us all through the night. Took out at least four of ours, and injured twenty more before we got back into the protection of your barrier."

"If you're worried about my barrier not holding Flackery, believe me it will."

"I have all the faith in the world in you sir, but what are we going to do about our guest?"

"Is she the last one?"

"I believe so."

"Then I will handle her myself."

"Sir there's no need for that, say the word and we'll bring out the rocket launcher."

"There's no need for that Commander Flackery, when I can destroy her myself. The rocket launcher will let others know that we're in the area if they don't already know."

"Sir, with all due respect, her kind are dangerous and you are vital for the Resistance."

"Flattery will get you no where Flackery."

"Be reasonable sir."

"Every soldier is vital for the Resistance Flackery, and there is only one of her and I believe this one will have a personal vendetta against me. I will deal with her on my own, you and the rest of the squad will remain behind the barrier."

"Sir I really must ins-"

"George... I promised your grandson that I would bring you back to Gotham alive, and that's what I'm going to do. You and the rest of the team will remain behind the barrier...am I clear?"

Tejay could tell that Flackery wanted to argue with him further, but he respected Tejay's rank and shook his head yes. Tejay headed to the front lines of where the commotion was and standing alone was a woman holding onto an axe. He passed through the barrier unafraid and stared down his enemy. She was no ordinary woman though: her K9 fangs were larger than average and they were covered in blood. Tejay also had personal history with the woman: her name was Luna Castillo and she was a vampire. Vampires were immortal unless they fell in a battle of magic or were damaged to a point of no healing.

"Luna is that you," Tejay teased. "According to my spies, life has not been good to you my dear. How many years has it been since I killed your son Rafael?"

"He did not deserve your cruelty," she spat at him. "You were after me, you could've left him alone."

"No no no, see your son alive was a privilege I allowed for you against my better judgement. And then you two went and joined with that group that slaughtered 1000 refugees in Iran. Killing your son was no less that he deserved."

Luna charged at Tejay swinging her axe but his was ready with his sword Hinotama. Tejay swung his sword and countered her axe but she was slightly stronger than he was. Luna gave him a headbutt and a hard kick in his chest and Tejay was lifted off the ground and sent back. He immediately sprung onto his feet and concentrated and willed his magic to send an arc of black flames swirling around his blade. With one hand, Tejay gave his sword and upwards strike and an arc of black flames encoated in a blast of red energy headed towards Luna. She dove to the side and the arc of energy wiped out a row of old buildings which proceeded to stay on fire.

"The Black Dragon Tejay," she snarled staring at his left arm which had a picture of a black dragon. "Your reputation is well known even in these far parts. But I don't fear you."

"You can't win Luna," said Tejay. "I need for you to think this through before you get yourself killed. We killed your entire nest last night and tomorrow night during the full moon you can't come outside otherwise you'll be swallowed up by the Earth." Tejay sheathed his sword. "I'll give you a days headstart and if you leave now you should be able to find a shelter that'll protect you from the full moon." Tejay looked at Luna and could see that she was weighing her options, but he saw her hand grip tighter on her axe and he knew that she wasn't going to change her mind. Luna raised her axe, tears in her eyes and charged at him. As a vampire she was fast, but as the strongest Atlantean sorcerer alive, Tejay Durham was better. He pointed his finger at her forehead and roared," _Biraitsu!"_

A green blast of energy shot from his finger and passed through Luna's forehead, spilling her blood everywhere. She took one or two more steps after the spell impact and her dead body fell right into Tejay's arms.

"Forgive me Luna," he sighed laying her body onto the ground. "I didn't wish for it to be his way." Tejay made a bow very quickly and then shot black flames from his hand onto Luna's body. He always burned the dead whether Human or Vampire. Tejay sighed as he walked back towards the campsite. It had already been a helluva day, but thankfully it was over. He touched his holo-computer and opened a communication to Batman.

"It's finished," he said. "They're all dead."

" _Did you even attempt to get any info outta them," Batman said_

"You sent us here to wipe out Vampires Mr. Wayne and that's what we did."

" _Look Apollo is close to a breakthrough on a cure Tejay, so if there's any Vampire who knows how their affliction was forced upon them that would be nice."_

"I didn't stop to ask them that, we were too busy wiping out that nest of them. It was really bad Bats there were over 400 of them. Haven't seen one that large in almost a year. But we'll talk when I get back to Gotham so send those Batwings to extract us. We'll be at the landing zone in about fours once we break camp."

" _Got it…. And Tejay, Happy Birthday."_

"You know I hate my birthday Damian."

" _Well I just thought I would try."_

Damian cut the communications and Tejay looked at his soldiers and ordered them to start packing everything up. He looked his vambraces and gently touched his chain that was around his neck. Tejay Durham was 21, in the prime of his life, and 14 years ago on his 8th birthday three things happened: the planet was invaded, his father Kaldur was killed, and the world as he knew it slowly came to and end.

"Happy fucking birthday," he sighed walking back towards the campsite.

 **A/N - If you need to imagine what Tejay's sword Hinotama looks like, google the name Tokijin for a visual**


	2. The Worst Birthday Part 2

**Author's Note: There's a flashback in this chapter, that might be a little dark but this isn't exactly a light story. Let me know what you think**

Crassius Stormfin was slowly stirring in his Gotham Manor bedroom. His wife Koriand'r (Kori) who was also known on Earth as the Tamaranian Starfire was lying on his chest was still lightly sleeping. He could hear the tapping on the window from the rainfall that had been going on for sometime. Crassius took a deep breath and Kori who was 4 four months pregnant with their daughter exhaled and slowly rolled onto her side. Crassius yawned and heard a yell of "HAPPYYYYY BIRTHDAAAAAAAAAAY!" Crassius winced as Kori's wake up call had scared him fully awake. He pushed his shoulder length hair out of his face to get a better look at the love of his life. Kori was far more beautiful than the women of Earth's standards. Kori's hair was the color of a burning wildfire, her skin was the color of the ripest peach, her voice was like a running waterfall though he would never in life as her to sing because he had made that mistake once. What Crassius had found the most fascinating about Kori was her eyes that were the brightest of green that he had ever seen. He kissed her and then sat up in the bed.

"What plans does the birthday boy have," she asked him.

"Well," said Crassius. "There are no Resistance missions for me today so I am all yours today."

"No brotherly plans?"

"Tejay is out of town wiping out a nest of Vampires, and our birthday has never been the same since Uncle Kaldur was killed. He hates the day and acts as though it's just a regular day. Normally if he's not here, I'll get a call or a video message but he must be extremely busy today."

"I swear if he wasn't your brother I wouldn't put up with the way that he treats you honey."

"Kori-"

"Honey I'm serious for him not to even call or message you this morning, that really pisses me off." Crassius didn't respond because he was trying to let her get it all out of her system right now. "Sometimes Tejay acts as like he doesn't even have a brother until he wants you for something."

"Koriand'r-"

"I mean for goodness sakes Crassius you guys are called the Twin Dragons for a reason," she said pointing at his tattoo of a white dragon. "You shouldn't allow him to treat you the way you do."

"Kori enough please," sighed Crassius. "I don't want to talk about my brother any longer. He is my twin and your brother-in-law and whatever hiccups you have about him, and that he has about you because trust me I get an earful from him about you as well, I need you to let them go. I love you but I love my brother too. And his father, the man who basically raised me from the time I was born until my father came back into my life, was killed on our 8th birthday. From there life got a little harder for the both us as well as the rest of the world. Uncle Kaldur was dead and the world slowly but surely went to the dogs after the invasion of the four began."

"I was here for it Crassius," she said. "I fought in battles just as you did, and I've lost people just as you have."

"Yes my love but you were already an adult, and you're over 100 years old. You've had time to come to term with your emotions, but my brother and I were children when those bastards invaded Earth. We were children when we lost both Superman and Superboy on the same day in Russia during that sneak attack. We were children when that Skall attack in Paris forced Martian Manhunter and Green Arrow to sacrifice themselves for the Resistance in order to get that orphanage of children to safety. I saw Billy Batson get his throat slit killing the spirit of Captain Marvel at the same time, I had to hold Shayera Hol's hand while Zatanna cauterized the wings stubs on her back after they were hacked off by the Vampires after she was captured saving her son, and I was the one who had to give Kitana's mother Kelly an emergency C-section with Tejay after she went into labor and was having complications."

"You never told me about that story."

"I never had any intention to tell you that story."

"Why?"

Crassius stared into Kori's green eyes the and sighed deeply. He had promised Tejay that he'd never tell this story to anyone, because Tejay didn't want Kitana to know the events of her birth, but Kori was his wife, and he didn't like to keep secrets from her because she didn't keep any from him.

"It's not my favorite memory," he croaked. "And it's when I realized that shit was going to truly hit that fan in our world. But you deserve to know."

 **Flashback**

Crassius and Tejay were hiding in a shoe shop in the abandoned Gotham Mall. This is exactly why Crassius never listened to Tejay because they were on the run for their literal 8 year old lives. They were exhausted, the mall was all but deserted except for one Skall and two Vampires and nobody knew they were even here. Crassius looked down at his hands and they were soaked in golden Skall blood. A Skall was a reptilian creature that was a force of destruction that just lived to destroy. Sharp teeth, sharp claws, and colored scales that replaced the skin of the humans that were mutated into them. What made these creatures even more dangerous was that they could breathe water which was why the Atlanteans were in the fight for their underwater lives, but thankfully his people were successfully holding them at bay. He snapped back into reality as Tejay raised a hand.

"Listen Crass," he whispered. "We have to reach that laptop over there." Tejay pointed to a dead asian man on the ground with his eyes open. He was laying in a pool of his own blood from his skull but they could see a blue laptop protruding out of the bag that was around his waist. "If I can get his laptop I can send Batman a message and he can come and find us. You just need to distract them with another spell."

"I don't have the energy to use a spell that big again," Crassius snarled. "I cast a spell that big again, I'll be useless to you because I'll either temporarily go blind or collapse all together."

"Crassius I can't do this without you please I need your help or we're both going to die."

"AND WHOSE GODDAMN FAULT IS THAT?!" They both got quiet as they saw two pairs of feet pass them. Crassius then changed his tone to a quiet whisper. "We were safe in the Manor, but you decided that we should try and go out and pick up formula for your sister who isn't even born yet by the way. This is a job for someone like Vixen who could be in and out in a second, or Flash because he's so fast. This world is dangerous now my brother you can't just make a dumb decision and think you'll be okay. We're two little boys, and you know what happen to little boys who make dumb decisions now, they die."

Tejay looked at his brother and didn't respond at first and then he said," are you going to help me or not? I'd cast the spell myself but you know my attack and defense magic isn't as strong as yours yet."

Crassius looked at his brother angrily. Tejay had decided to switch over from the Engineer Academy to the Conservatory of Sorcery since Kaldur had died. Crassius was still the stronger of them in magic, but Tejay was right behind him and was learning faster than any pupil Queen Mera had ever seen. Crassius looked at the dead man, and the spell he needed to use came to him. He gave Tejay the okay nod, and slowly and very carefully they came out from their hiding place. The dead man was thankfully only a few steps away, and while Tejay opened the laptop Crassius was on alert. If they were attacked, they would have time for one spell and one spell only.

"Oh sweet Goddess," said Tejay.

"Nothing good has ever come from you saying that," hissed Crassius. "What's wrong?"

"There's a password on it."

"Aren't you a hacker?!"

"Not Batman and Oracle level yet." Tejay put the laptop down, and put his hands together. He began chanting in Atlantean and Crassius felt the air go a little bit colder and he sensed evil but it was coming from Tejay. Tejay touched the deadman on the head, there was some swirling black energy and he closed his eyes and continued his chant. When he opened his eyes they were bright neon white for a split second and then they returned to his color of sea green. Crassius was now beyond confused as to what was going on. He then watched as Tejay picked up the laptop, typed something, and then replied, "I'm in."

"What did you do," Crassius said in a horrified voice. "What the hell did you just do?"

"Spirit magic," replied Tejay. "I spoke with his spirit and learned the passcode to his laptop."

"You mean necromancy? Are you out of your mind Tejay?! That's dark magic."

"And dark magic just saved us because Batman's on his way and he's bringing help so we are done talking about this."

"I'm telling Bruce when I see him."

You'd better not," said Tejay putting the laptop down. He turned around and yelled, _"TEORADOM!"_

A purple flaming ball shot out Tejays hand and flew past Crassius. It collided with a female Vampire and sent her back about six feet where she crashed onto the ground. She sprung up laughing and barred her fangs at them. Crassius wordlessly levitated a popcorn cart and flung it at her hitting her blind spot. She flew into a window and shattering the glass. The enemy would know that they were here now. The twins turned and headed the opposite direction of the female as fast as their little legs would take them. Before they had gone two hundred paces she appeared before them with a sadistic smile on her face.

"Greetings boys," she purred. "My name is Luna...what's yours?"

"Get away from us," spat Crassius.

Luna struck Crassius quickly with a backhand and he fell to the ground. Tejay took a step back and flung a red knife at her as hard as he could. She caught it and laughed and a second later it exploded and sent her flying back over a railing. Crassius got up and the he and Tejay turned around, and there was a the Skall. It had obviously once been a man, but no longer. It was a scaly purple colored reptile now with one thing on it's mind: killing. The beast smashed its purple tail on the ground, roared, and then went for the boys on all fours. It was far too fast to outrun and Crassius had already made up his mind on the spell he would use. His arm tattoos lit up dark purple as he channeled the magic.

 _ION GRAVEREI,"_ he roared. A powerful wave of gravity magic crashed onto the Skall as it got within their range. The spell smashed the Skall down and ultimately it went through the ground falling from the second level to the first. Crassius fell to his knees but Tejay supported his body and they moved as fast as they were able to. It was taking all of the power Crassius had to stay awake because that spell had spent nearly all of his power. He couldn't defend them again if they were attacked. As they came upon an exit, they were suddenly tackled into a wall. Crassius tried to open his mouth to yell but a hand clamped onto his mouth. When he looked up he saw that it was Batman. He mouthed the words "be quiet". Outside the door was the purple Skall and the Vampire Luna and another unknown male. Batman pressed a button on his utility belt and raised his cape up shielding the boys. There was a large explosion afterword completely decimating the mall exit and obliterating the male Vampire. Batman pressed another button and then scooped Crassius up in his arms and made Tejay get on his back and he ran. As he was running they saw the Batmobile turn the corner heading towards them. Despite being weighed down, Batman made a jump through the air and landed on the car. He placed Tejay and Crassius in the backseat, and in the front seat a very pregnant Kelly, was sitting there fuming. The doors to the Batmobile closed and sped off.

"What the hell were you two thinking," growled Batman. "I said you weren't to leave the Manor unsupervised. You could've been killed by them."

"I'm so disappointed in you Tejay," said Kelly angrily. "Put your damn seatbelt on."

"I did this for you," Tejay replied not looking at her.

"You did what for me? Almost get killed?!"

"Crass and I went to the mall to get formula for your baby."

"Well I didn't need you to do that."

"Please stop fighting," Crassius barely said above a whisper grabbing his stomach.

"You are so ungrateful," Tejay said venomously. He pulled out a lump of clay out of his backpack and ran his finger over it in a complicated motion. The clay expanded and then there was a pop. The back of the Batmobile was full of infant formula. There were at least ten cans of it and a large box of it. "Crassius and I got all this for you and my sister and you can't even say thank you. Two little words and you can't even say them."

"I'm too mad to say thank you."

Unfucking believable."

"Watch your goddamn mouth and put your seatbelt on!"

"I don't have to listen to you. You're not my mother and you never will be. All you'll ever be is the woman that my dad got pregnant before he died."

"But you do have to listen to me," interrupted Batman. "Put your seatbelt on now."

"I'm so sick of your attitude," shouted Kelly. "I've been taking care of you since your father was killed and you're just rude and nasty to me. You have no right to speak to me tha-"

"You've been taking care of me," Tejay cried in shock. "How dare you speak such lies?! No I don't think so! Bruce, and King Orrin have been taking care of US since my father died because they feel bad for ME! I don't need you to take care of me, I can do that all on my own."

"Oh Godddess spell nausea," groaned Crassius grabbing his head. "Bruce I think I'm gonna puke."

"We're almost to the Manor just wait another three minutes," Batman said.

"BRUCE I'M GONNA PUKE!"

Batman stopped the car, the roof opened, and he snatched Crassius up and dove out, and not a moment later Crassius ran and puked in a bush. He could hear Tejay and Kelly continuing to argue in the car, and amongst their shouts he heard a twig snap. Crassius looked up from the bush, to see Batman had heard it too. He looked up and saw a small Skall the color of orange autumn leaves camouflaging in the trees. It jumped from the trees on to the Batmobile and destroyed the hood of the car. Because Tejay wasn't wearing his seat belt he went flying through the Batmobile windshield and crashed into a bush passed out. Batman flung an explosive batarang at the Skall but it dodged and headed for them.

 _"Jikir,"_ chanted Crassius raising his hands. His tattoos lit up bright green as the wind picked up and began to blow harder as Crassius created a storm. The beast couldn't get to Batman because of Crassius' wind attack. But Crassius was still tired from that earlier gravity and couldn't hold that spell up for much longer.

 _ZAKER!"_

A bolt of lightning flew through the storm and struck the Skall in the neck and it dropped to the ground. Crassius stopped the storm and saw that Tejay was on his knees his hand exteneded and it was smoking from the attack. Tejay's face was slightly bloodied but he seemed to be okay. Batman rushed to the vehicle and they heard him mutter," dammit." Crassius walked over to the car and saw Kelly was pierced through and bleeding from her shoulder and from the looks of her sky blue jeans she had wet herself.

"Crassius run to the house and find Zatanna," ordered Batman. "It's about five minutes from here, run as fast as you can and tell her that Kelly is about to have the baby."

Crassius nodded his head and ran but he heard Batman cry out 30 seconds later. He turned and saw that Tejay's lightning attack hadn't killed the Skall only knocked it out briefly. As he ran back he saw Batman on the ground unconscious, Kelly crying out in pain, and Tejay still gathering his breath.

 _"Give me your power," Tejay said into his head. Atlantean twins were telepathic and this ability was one of their greatest traits especially in battle. "I can beat him but I need your strength Crass."_

 _"You're gonna beat him with dark magic Tejay," barked Crassius. "You can't keep using it."_

 _"If I don't use dark magic, Batman is going to become lizard food and so will the rest of us. I have the spell that can stop this thing but I need your power."_

Crassius looked over at Batman and saw that the Skall was getting closer to his unconscious form. He ran over to where Tejay was and clenched hands with him. He felt his remaining energy leave his body and go into Tejay. Crassius collapsed onto the ground as weak as a hamster as his brother stood strong as an ox. Tejay began to rub his hands together super fast and until black flames appeared. He ran at the Skall and jumped onto its back and with his fists he punched a hole into its spine. The Skall let out a whine of pain like nothing he'd ever heard and stood up with Tejay on its back, trying to grab him. But it was futile. A second later Tejay yelled and slowly removed his hands from the Skall's body and holding onto a grapefruit sized heart. The Skall roared weakly before falling over dead and lifeless. Crassius saw Tejay run over to the Batmobile and gasp. He was falling out of consciousness when he felt warmth and energy retuning to his body. His magic was somehow being jumpstarted to him and he looked up and saw Tejay's palms glowing golden over his body.

"Like I told you brother, spirit magic not necromancy," Tejay chided at him."Our methods may be different, but we're at war and must do whatever is possible to save our home." Crassius didn't respond he just stood up and walked over to the Batmobile by Kelly. She was sweating and her complexion had become very gray. "Crassius we have to get the baby out."

"Doesn't she just... I don't know push the baby," asked Crassius. His heart was beating very fast at the moment. "What in the world can we do to help?"

"The baby isn't coming out Crassius," moaned Kelly. Her usual coffee colored skin was now clammy and gray looking and she was sweating profusely.

"Why not? Are you not pushing hard enough?" But before Kelly answered Crassius saw why pushing was not an option. Her pants weren't just wet anymore, they were covered in blood that was coming from her.

"I've been trying to push and nothing is happening. Something must have happened when the Skall crashed onto the car because I jerked really hard and after that my water broke and shortly after that the bleeding started."

"Okaaaaaay so how do we get the baby out?"

"We have to cut her open."

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!" Crassius looked at his brother with his jaw dropped. He couldn't have heard Tejay correctly. "Are you insane?!"

"It's the only way Crassius."

"He's right Crassius," Kelly gasped out. "I need you guys to do this."

"No he's talking about killing you," shouted Crassius. "And we don't know anything about cutting people open. Just let me run to the Manor and I can get Zatanna or Batman is right here we can try to wake him up-"

"Crassius Dorian Stormfin," Tejay said in the exact voice his Uncle Kaldur used to use. Tejay put his hands on his brothers' shoulders. "Listen to me carefully my brother: we are out of time. If we try things your way we'll lose the both of them, but if we try it my way, we may just lose Kelly."

"We can't cut a woman open Tejay."

"If you have another option tell me right now, otherwise this is the only choice. Now I've lost my mother, Aunt Dinah, and now my father, I don't want to lose my sister too... please I can't do this without you."

Crassius exhaled and ran his hands through his hair and finally nodded his head yes. The door on the Batmobile and been damaged during the accident and they couldn't pry it open. So they had to climb into the Batmobile, and Kelly lowered the seat all the way back as much as it would go. Both boys quickly used a magic cleansing spell removed all dirt, germs, and blood from themselves and the Batmobile, and finally they were ready to begin.

"Okay Crass," said Tejay. "You're gonna have to do it."

"WHAT," roared Crassius. "WHY ME?!"

"Because I'm going to have to use my spirit magic to keep her pain level down as much as I can, but I can't control healing spirits and use a magic blade at the same time."

"Please Crassius," whimpered Kelly weakly. "Please?"

Damn thought Crassius. He closed his left fist as Tejay began to mumble words in Atlantean. Golden wisps of light the size of tennis balls began to appear inside the Batmobile and the air grew warm. Crassius opened his hand and around it was a white light of energy that was sharpened and could cut through most metals so human flesh was going to be simple. He could see where the baby was kicking occassionally and was going to do his best to avoid that area. He slowly inserted the blade and waited for a scream but nothing which mean that Tejay's magic was working. Crassius made the incision large enough to the point where he could get both his hands in and canceled the spell out. There was blood spilling all over the car but thankfully Tejay's wisps of light made things a little bit easier to see. Crassius reached in until he finally felt the baby and thankfully he had her head and didn't have to try to turn her around. Crassius gently grabbed her and slowly pulled her from Kelly's womb. The baby was the color of caramel with a mess of blonde hair but as Crassius was holding the baby he realized she wasn't breathing and Kelly had stopped breathing as well. Crassius had heard that newborns had fluids in their mouth and nose. He pressed his hand gently on the baby's face and then with magic willed the liquid from her mouth and nose, and was expecting a cry but there was still nothing from her. Crassius looked at Tejay with a somber look on his face because he was out of ideas. The baby still wasn't breathing, they had to do something fast or this day was about to become truly horrific. Tejay grabbed one of the wisps about the size of a tennis ball with his hand and pressed it into onto sister. The light faded into her body and not a second later baby coughed and finally began to cry.

"Oh wow it worked," said Crassius as he cradled the baby. "Kelly it worked." Crassius looked over at Kelly and her eyes were closed and her head was slumped on her shoulder. He had been so focused on getting the baby out that he forgot about her. Then he looked at the seat and it took everything in his being not to release a curdling yell. There was blood everywhere: the seats, the floor, on Kelly, and on himself. Tejay's spell had kept Kelly comfortable and pain free but didn't protect her from her own mortality. "Tejay... is she-"

"Yeah...I sensed her spirit leave her body... it was the one I pressed into the baby. She's gone."

 _"Master Bruce," came Alfred's voice through the Batmobile's computer. "Master Bruce are you alright? Sir speak to me. I'm sending someone to your location sir the Batmobile has been un-mobile for nearly an hour."_

"Crassius promise me we'll never speak of this," asked Tejay.

"Everyone is gonna wanna know what happened," Crassius said. "We're in the car with a dead woman and a newborn baby."

"I don't care just promise we wont talk of this ever."

"Tejay-".

"It's my fault she died and you know it."

"Tejay stop."

"No Crass," he cried. There were tears pouring from his eyes. "I'm the reason my sister is never going to know her mother. I just did to my own sister what my grandfather did to us. I'm the reason she's dead Crassius. Kelly didn't even get to hold her. I killed her."

"You didn't Tejay-."

"But I did because it was my idea to get the baby formula, then it was my idea to cut her open. If I hadn't come up with this stupid idea Kelly would still be alive." Crassius looked at his twin and could see how shattered he was right now and couldn't help but feel a little bad for him. "Promise me we'll never speak of this again."

Crassius sighed as they saw the Blue Beetle and his father, Garth approaching them and finally he conceded. "I promise."

 **End Flashback**

"And all this happened the first year of the invasion Kori," he said. "I was 8 years old and I cut a woman open and that is how Kitana was born. By all means I should be a raving lunatic with the shit I've seen but I'm still normal because I had my brother who at times has made tough decisions because no one else would."

"Sweetie I just wished he treated you better."

"I know how my brother feels about me Kori regardless of the fact that he doesn't always express it. That's enough for me my love regardless of what you think."

Crassius climbed out of the bed and walked over to the curtains and pulled the curtains open and his heart dropped. It was storming outside. "AWWW SHIIIIIIT!" Crassius grabbed a pair of gray sweats put them on and sped out of the bedroom. He nearly ran over Alexa Luthor as she was coming out of the bathroom in a magenta colored robe. She shouted Happy Birthday but he didn't care. Crassius ran down the hall, down the stairs, through the kitchen, and out the back door and rushed into the rain shirtless to the gardens. Crassius kneeled in front of his flower garden that was on the verge of drowning. He clapped his hands together and nearly all of the water spilled out of the flower bed onto the already muddy grass and then he erected a barrier so that the rainwater would no longer damage his flowers. These flowers were very important to the Resistance. Their seeds had been soaked with different potions to create different effects: Roses petals could cure most ailments if a tea was drank with the petals, Begonias made powerful a morphine, Tulips made excellent poultices for burns, and Daisies were excellent for making one temporarily immune to poisons. Crassisus checked the remaining flower beds while he was in the gardens and placed small barriers around all the flowers to only allow the minimal amount of water to pass through the barriers. He turned around, soaked and muddy, and walked back into the kitchen and quickly grabbed a towel to dry medium sized towel to dry off with. Crassius grabbed an apple and walked into the living room as Damian Wayne walked out of the Batcave from behind the sliding clock holding onto a folder. The Young Wayne looked like holy hell from another night of no sleep. He was the spitting image of Bruce Wayne with a far shorter fuse, and no tolerance for his enemies because a good portion of them were dead.

"Your brother is a pain in my ass," he sighed running a hand through his wavy jet black hair. He sat down and stretched across one of the sofas before letting out an enormous yawn.

"Well tell me something that I don't know," said Crassius sitting on the couch arm biting his apple.

"We have a problem birthday boy."

"And what kind of a problem do we have? No cake this year?"

"The big guy hasn't checked in for almost a week now."

"Well I'm sure that he's fine."

"You don't know that for sure."

"He's 6'5, 225 lbs all muscle, a skilled black belt in Shotokan Karate, a triple blackbelt in Tae Kwon Do, oh and if all that didn't make him dangerous enough, he's half Kryptonian. You're being a mother hen for no reason Damian. We both know that James can take care of himself."

"And you know as well as I do that if James is killed it's going to set our efforts back years Crassius. We have some heavy hitters but none hit heavier than a fully grown Kryptonian. He hasn't checked in with me for over 7 days when he was consistently doing it every 15 hours night or day; I'm telling you that something has happened to him."

"So how do you propose that we free him?" Damian didn't respond right away but it was obvious what his answer was and Crassius rolled his eyes. "Oh hell no! You want me to go and save him?! On my BIRTHDAY?! The day you promised that I wouldn't have any kind of missions at all today.?

"If I could go myself I would, but I have to stay here because of a meeting with the leaders of the other Resistance cells."

"The other cell leaders hate you."

"Only Gladys hates me."

"Even if what you say is true, have you ever seen a pissed off pregnant Tamaranian? Because I don't want to come home to that shit. I'm not supposed to do any missions today."

"I'll deal with your wife, you just save James. Take Alexa and Rex with you, they're briefing right now if all goes according to plan we'll find him alive."

Crassius nodded his head yes, and finished his apple, and headed towards into the Batcave. Damian hadn't changed much of anything since he became the new Batman after his father had died in the Battle of Africa. If anything, the Batcave seemed much darker. Many of the former Gotham villains were either dead, MIA, or in prisons. Some of them had renounced their ways since the invasion of the four and joined the resistance whether as foot soldiers, or spies. Others did what villains did best and joined the enemy in hopes to live better. Crassius walked over to his costume which consisted of a red and black leather wet suit that didn't have sleeves mainly so that his tattoo of his white dragon could be seen. He changed quickly and soon after Alexa Luthor and Rex Stuart made their appearance. Alexandra or Alexa as she preffered to be called was the daughter of criminal Lex Luthor. She was fair skinned with auburn colored hair, rosy cheeks, and blue eyes like sapphires. Much like Luthor, Alexa was brilliant in nearly every aspect, proficient with several weapons but she specialized in 9mm pistols and always had at least two on her. She was also the girlfriend the of James Kent, which many people found to be ironic, the daughter of Lex Luthor and the son of Superman in a relationship. Rex Stuart was the son of the Green Lantern John Stewart, and the Thanagarian warrior Shayera Hol. Katar Hol was Shayera's husband who left during the beginning of the invasion to assist Superman in Russia to try and defeat the enemy once and for all, but everyone who attempted to assist with Russia was ultimately killed. Alone and abandoned, she eventually found comfort in John Stewart and four months later (Thanagarian pregnancies were fast) Rex was born. He looked exactly like his father but of a lighter complexion, with piercing green eyes, and he'd been born with wings which according to Shayera was a rarity in half-Thanagarian children. Rex normally wore simple jeans and under T-shirts that he hulked out of for simple missions, but for the hardcore stuff he dressed in battle armor. He was pretty strong, and carried a pouch of electric Nth metal daggers which he could throw with extreme accuracy. Rex's specialty in battle was poison, whether it was crippling or a sneak attack.

"So," asked Alexa once they were flying in the Batwing. "Are you girls ready to kick some ass today?"

"Was that a shot at me because I'm gay Alexa," asked Rex in his deep voice.

"You are the manliest gay man I know Rexxie, and you make an excellent banana cream pie."

"Just because I can cook better than you, doesn't mean I'm going to bake you a pie."

"Rexxie don't be that way-"

"Where did Damian send the big guy Alexa," asked Crassius.

Alexa blew a bubble of gum and popped it. "James said Damian was sending him to a fanger plant to gain info," she explained. "Apollo said that he's getting close to a breathrough on Vampirism and he needs whatever he can get his hands on when it comes to Vampires."

"A breakthrough?"

"Yes it turns out that despite us thinking Vampirism is a permanent affliction, it's actually just a virus and like any virus, it can be combated and maybe even cured."

"I've been bitten before though," said Rex. "I wasn't turned into one of them."

"No according to Apollo, the process of turning is far more complex but we've never actually captured one of them. All we ever do is kill them to prevent people from getting bitten especially metas like you guys."

Crassius nodded his head silently in agreement. Getting bit by a vampire could either be a simple bite, or in some cases very bad. For example, the first time he was ever bitten was when he was 17 and it happened in a raid that forced him to abandon a small town with a population of 150 that he was supposed to be evacuating to safety to the Vampires. The Vampire who bit him not only drained some blood from him, but he gained Crassius' magical powers permanently. The first human or meta a Vampire drained, that Vampire would permanently have access to that combat abilities or powers. He had fought several meta powered Vampires over the last 14 years: Human sorcerer, Atlantean sorcerer, super strong, super fast, and some far smarter that Damian Wayne. Thankfully there weren't any Kryptonian powered Vampires others the efforts of the Resistance would be futile. That Batwing landed in the abandoned city in New Orleans. The buildings were cracked and covered in moss, the ground was covered in overgrown grass and there were rusted cars.

"Well," said Rex looking around. "This is a nice place."

"No need to lie Rexxie," replied Alexa. "This place is a shithole. Hard to believe that this was once the party capitol of the South."

"Concentrate" ordered Crassius. He was holding onto James' cape and whispered a locator spell over it. There was a white aura glowing around the cape as it floated through the air attempting to locate its owner. The threesome began to walk up Bourbon Street following the cape when they noticed a man step from the shadows.

"Y'all don't look like you belong here," he drawled with a thick Southern accent stepping towards them. He gave a wide smile and expose a very fangy grin. "How bout I show y'all a good time here?"

"Tell me you aren't going to do this," sighed Alexa putting a hand on her head and the other on her hip. "We're looking for a friend, and you're bothering us. So take your backwoods fanged ass somewhere else before we kill it."

"Hold on there cher, ain't no way to speak to a kind man like meself. You'll upset me friends y'know." Crassius looked up and saw that more Vampires had begun to expose themselves: some from the shadows, others standing up on the roofs of buildings, and some exiting the stores through shattered glass windows. There were at least seven of them and fighting one Vampire in a group was bad, but seven was a nightmare. "Now, looks like I got yo attention."

"Who are you," asked Crassius.

"They call me Bubba, and this here be my territory. Now I don't know why the White Dragon Crassius is visiting me, but I don't fuckin like it." The Vampires edged closer, and Alexa drew a pistol. "Girlie you better calm down, ain't no way you can stop us if we start fighting."

Crassius was scoping out the enemy while Bubba continued to speak. Two Vampires levitating meaning they could fly, one was holding onto a sword which meant she might be a problem, three were staying close to Bubba which meant: they were either freshly turned, had no powers of their own yet, or had heard of Crassius' reputation and wanted no part of him.

"Where's the Kryptonian," growled Rex twirling a dagger in his fingers.

"That big country lookin bastard," chuckled Bubba. "He's not here, we didn't want no fight wit him."

"But you would risk a fight with us? You know what Crassius can do and that makes him dangerous enough, but you don't know what Rex and I are capable of."

"But I'm sure you know what me and my kind can do especially when we're really thristy... so I tell you what boy, y'all leave ya valuables, and we'll let you go this one time. Think of it as a lil Southern hospitality."

"Bubba unlike my brother Tejay, I'm usually very patient," said Crassius calmly. He raised his fists and pointed his index and middle fingers two different directions. Alex drew her second pistol, and Rex pulled out a second dagger. "But once my patience runs out, then I start to get pissed the fuck off. Now in a second I'm gonna unleash magical hell on you and these baby Vampires you got with you and odds are you wont survive it. Now LAST TIME: where is the Kryptonian?" Bubba didn't answer and his Vampires all barred their fangs. "Suit yourself."

A female Vampire charged Crassius and he saw her out the corner of his eye. The first lesson in combat was you should always be acting and never re-acting. He adjusted his left arm to the side and cried out," _Ganzu Gikor!"_ Crassius' tattoos lit up blue and spears of ice flew from his hand impaling the female in her leg, shoulder, and finally her skull ending her. Rex flung a knife at his enemy and with extreme accuracy hit the enemy in the neck. The Vampire pulled the dagger out but the poison had already entered his bloodstream. The Vampire immediately began to vomit bile nonstop until it turned from bile to blood. Once he was vulnerable with a dropped guard, Alexa put four bullets in his face. Rex then spread his wings, and took to the air holding onto two knives as long as his forearms, and he did battle with the two male Vampires in the air. The remaining three Vampires on the ground were Bubba, and two females. One of the females went for Alexa believing her to simply be weak but Alexa was the daughter of Luthor and strived for nothing less than perfection inside and outside of battle. She was nearly as fast as the Vampire and could dodge most of her attacks and the ones she could dodge she countered. While they fought Crassius focused on Bubba and the spare female.

"You've gotten two killed today Bubba," growled Crassius. "Is this worth it? Give us James and you at what remains of your nest can live." Bubba moved faster than the eye could see and punched Crassius in the face. Crassius fell and felt and blood on his lip. That was meta speed for sure that he definitely wasn't prepared for at first. "So you wanna hit people in the face? Well c'mon you son of a bitch I'm right fucking here!" Bubba roared and charged again but Crassius was ready. His tattoo glowed dark blue and he roared, _" GIGANO FREEZUDO!"_ Crassius smashed both fists onto the ground and a wave of ice spread throughout the ground as Bubba ran towards him. The country vampire slipped on the ice. Crassius shouted for Rex who had defeated one Vampire, and the young male threw him a dagger fast. As Bubba was sliding towards him, Crassius caught the dagger and slammed it down into Bubba's forehead killing him instantly. Seeing Bubba killed the remaining Vampires surrendered immediately and got on the ground with their hands behind their heads. Alexa walked up to the only male left put her gun to his head and immediately pulled the trigger blowing his head up.

"Okay," she said flipping her head. "That was so the rest of you know we aren't fucking around. I want answers and I want them right now. WHERE IS MY GODDAMN BOYFRIEND?!"

"My god woman calm yourself." The threesome turned around and saw James walking out of a shop that used to sell drive through Margaritas. Alexa ran up to him and dove into his arms and he caught her and gave a quick kiss. He was a little worse for wear because being half Kryptonian he had limited invulnerability. "I told Damian I had it under control. You all get outta here before my loving girlfriend decides to put bullets in the rest of you." The young Vampires not wanting to die immediately sprung up and fled away. "Damn that Damian he even made you come out here on your birthday Crassius? I'm so sorry that you came all the way out here for me."

"It's fine James," sighed Crassius. "What have you learned?"

"Well let's get home first because Damian is going to want to hear all of this."

Crassius watched as Alexa jumped into James muscular arms again and planted a wet one on her. "You two know your fathers are turning over in their graves right." He walked away with a smirk knowing he was receiving a middle finger from the both of them.


	3. The Successor to the Cowl

Damian Wayne was tired. He was even worse than tired, Damian was exhausted. He'd just gotten out of a meeting with the Resistance leaders in the area and ultimately it was the same every time. Ever since the invasion of the Four, all Governments around the world had been suspended indefinitely. Anarchy took over shortly after: people pillaged, towns were taken over by bandits, Governments collapsed and there was literally no order in the world. The Justice League and Team had been all but obliterated by the Four starting with Kaldur being killed on Tejay and Crassius' birthday. Shortly after Kaldur was killed, there was a period of five months where no one could locate the Four including the Batman at the time, his father, Bruce Wayne. When the Four finally re-emerged it was in Moscow and they were raising havik. The Justice League sent Superman, Superboy, Hawkman, The Flash, Hal Jordan, Red Tornado, Green Arrow, Red Arrow, and Captain Atom to combat the Four. Red Arrow only returned to give a status update but died of his injuries shortly after. Damian remembered the first time he saw his father's tears. It was when he was told that Clark Kent had been the last to die holding onto his son Connor Kent's broken body. The next day after Moscow, the Four declared themselves in charge of the planet and used the nukes Russia had assimilated to destroy the country of Turkey. After Turkey was destroyed, there was an immediate meeting into the security council of the United Nations and it was decided that Russia was to be eliminated at all costs. But Batman knew this was what the Four wanted. For all the countries to fire all their nukes at one time and be left defenseless. In the end, Doctor Fate (Zatara) sacrificed himself in order to protect the world from the backlash of all the radiation. After Russia, it was one loss after the next: Miss Martian, and Martian Manhunter were killed protecting the President when the White House was bombed, Artemis was the first Leaguer to be taken down by a Vampire attack, Big Barda and Tim Drake were mutated into Skalls and taken down by Blue Beetle who died fighting them to protect his daughter Stephanie, but the worst was the Battle of Africa that took place only five years ago. The remaining members of the League and Team banded together with the world army that was left and went to Africa in an attempt to destroy one of the bigger factories where they kept the Vampire virus, but it ended up being a trap which led to the total decimation of the remaining League. Everyone was killed and anyone who wasn't killed was MIA and hadn't been heard from since. The day Alfred found out Bruce Wayne was MIA, the old butler had a heart attack and passed away. That's when it really hit Damian that he was alone. For all the grief he had given Pennyworth over the years, he had immense respect for the old man. What the hardest part was is that everyone now looked to him for leadership.

Damian now had to decide which Resistance units got what weapons at times, he had to decide who was best suited for what the front lines, and who was best for infiltration, which children in areas had to wait longer for food and worst of all he had to decide who at times was going to be sacrifced and who got to live. He had made many enemies in the last five years making and breaking deals. The door to his bedroom opened up and in walked the son of Dick Grayson and Zatanna Zatara, his younger cousin John Grayson. Damian basically raised John and his other cousin Shawn Drake from the moment their parents died. John and Shawn were both headstrong and wanted to be on the front lines but they were only fourteen and while Damian allowed them on certain missions, others he put his foot down and insisted they remain in the manor. Damian who had been laying on the bed, sat up and looked at John and saw him drenched from head to toe in blood and mud.

"What happened to you," he asked.

"We got ambushed," sighed John. "Our fucking battalion was caught off guard last night. We were scouting out a forest near the Atlantic Ocean and didn't pay attention to the time of day. They seem to come from everywhere: the water, the trees, and the sky. A squad of one thousand was reduced down to thirty in less than an hour."

"Skall?"

"Yeah."

"Fuck, we lost an entire battlion?"

"Sadly yes, but thankfully I had Fate's helmet and was able to portal us out of there in time."

"Well as your cousin, I'm thankful that you're alive John, but as a Resistance Leader this is why I told you to take Tejay or Crassius with you."

"Are you blaming me for this?!"

"I'm not blaming you for getting ambushed, but I am going to blame you for not taking a proper and adequate squad. Tejay or Crassius could've told you in an instant if you were near Skall territory just from going into the water, but you didn't want to wait."

"Because we couldn't afford to wait for them to return from the missions they're on now."

"Right, and many people did you lose?"

"Too many."

"Right and who was the team leader."

"I was."

"Correct again, so you are fucking responsible for those nine hundred and seventy lives." John glared at Damian and Damian glared back. "Now, you need to write the families of all those men and women who died and express your condolences to all of them and make sure that you do it before tomorrow's over."

John stared at Damian with a look of anger before finally storming out and slamming the door. He had no remorse for John because his cousin wanted to be a Captain in the resistance and he needed to know that leadership was a very heavy burden. As Damian got comfortable on the bed and closed his eyes the door burst open. Kori was standing in the entrance with her eyes glowing a magnificent green. Really should start sleeping naked Damian thought to himself. Kori was in the door way her stomach a little pouch but she was pregnant nonetheless. He had been dreading this conversation all day, but hopefully it would be painless mentally and physically. Kori walked up to him and lifted him off the bed by his undershirt with one hand.

"You are a true bastard Damian Wayne," she snarled.

"Mrs Stormfin," he said with a small yawn. "I've been expecting you."

"How dare you send Crassius on a mission on his birthday?"

"There was no one else to send and I had to send someone."

"So of all these agents, soldiers, and metas that you have at your disposal and you had to send my husband on the one day you promised me that you wouldn't?"

"Yes I did because I trust Crassius to get the job done successfully."

"You're full of shit."

"And you Kori have just made this conversation disrespectful which I will not tolerate in my own fucking house. Now put me down." Damian glared at Kori, and she slowly put him down and he adjusted his shirt. "Now listen to me because I'm sick of explaining myself to you. You and your family stay in my mansion which I allow you to do because there aren't very many safe places in the world where a pregnant woman regardless of species can sleep safely at night these days. Gotham is one city that is still halfway safe because of the magical barriers we have here."

"Yeah barriers that Tejay and Crassius create."

"Of which I'm grateful for, but it doesn't excuse the fact that we are at war with the Four. Tejay and Crassius are the strongest in the resistance and we need them for important rescue missions, recon missions, and at times missions of total annihilation where they're going to kill as many enemies as possible. Now do me a favor and get over it!"

Taken back by his response, Kori looked shocked. Finally she let out a deep sigh turned around and closed the door. Damian walked behind Kori and locked the door before some other annoyance followed in after. Damian climbed into the bed and closed his eyes for what felt like only a minute and when he looked up his alarm was going off. He only ever slept for four hours a night at most and had conditioned his body to be used to that because it was literally the longest amount of time he could afford to be asleep. Damian got up, quickly stripped and showered before walking downstairs into the pitch black kitchen. Most of the world had no running water, or electricity. Wayne Manor had its own magically powered power grid which gave them water and lights. He made himself a black cup of coffee, and descended into the Batcave slowly. He had almost got to his chair when he heard a voice.

"You should really go back to your bed Master Damian." Damian sighed and grabbed his head. He only hallucinated when he was extremely tired and or if he was dreaming and he had no idea which one he was going through right now. And the only person he ever thought of during these moments was Alfred whom he missed dearly. "I'll answer the question for you Master Damian...this is a hallucination sir."

"What do I owe the pleasure this night Pennyworth," he sighed.

"Only you know the answer to that sir."

"They expect so much from me Pennyworth. I give and give and no one is ever satisfied. I lose people every day, I have to tell parents that the child I said I was going to keep alive is dead, and the worst part is the children. So many abandoned places where you find an orphan under rubble or running for its life from some Vampire."

"Leadership is a heavy burden Master Damian."

"Why was 'he' so good at it then?"

"You are speaking of Master Bruce?" Damian nodded his head yes. "Master Bruce took the leadership role because he earned it and everyone trusted that he would make decisions that were fair for everyone."

"Yes well my leadership role was forced on me why is that?"

Damian looked behind him and Alfred had gone. He always seemed to vanish when Damian was getting the upper hand in the argument. But he also only vanished when Damian had found out the answer as to why he was upset. He had to take the reins because there was no one else who could do the job effectively. Crassius couldn't make decisions when he knew that people were going to die. He'd clam up and try to find a deathless solution and just end up making the situation worse. James was a pure soldier and if you gave him an order he would rush in and smash anything down to complete his objective. He had absolutely no interest in being in charge. And Tejay was the worst candidate for a leader because he had no limits. Nothing was off limits when it came to him. He would do whatever was necessary to complete his missions and sometimes that was too much and came at too high a cost. Damian was the smartest, he could see the bigger picture of everything, and he knew how to read a battlefield and judge how things would go down before just sending a squad in and hoping they would come out victorious. Shawn and John were too young, Tejay didn't let his sister Kitana anywhere near resistance affairs, Stephanie Reyes had no interest in leading like James, and the list went on and on for reasons why he had to be the leader. Damian Wayne was in charge because he had no choice but to be in charge. He touched a button on his computer and saw that everyone was converging on the mansion all right now. He quickly drained his cup of coffee, stretched for a good five minutes, before sitting back down and cracking his knuckles.

"Time to go to work Pennyworth," he said quietly.


	4. Georgia

Tejay exited the Batwing after dropping off his squad in Gotham City. This was a Batwing that Damian had built for the soldiers and they kept it in the city with them in case of an aerial attack. He could've gotten a ride to Wayne Manor but after a long hard mission that involved slaying Vampires he always loved to take a long jog back home. The Manor was up on a hill 3 miles outside the city and was protected by the thick forest of trees. But Tejay and Crassius also had magical barriers all up so no one could get through them without permission and if they forced their way through them, the twins were both mentally alerted instantly. As he entered the forest that led towards the mansion he saw Apollo West, the son of Wally West and Artemis Crock in the grass picking dirt specimens. Lawrence was Apollo's real name, but he preferred to go by the same name as the sun god. Apollo had lost Artemis to a bad Vampire ambush as a kid, and Wally died 5 years ago in the Battle of Africa. Being on the older side: Tejay, Crassius, James, and Damian helped out with his grief and kept him straight so he didn't do anything foolish. Out of all the younger kids, Apollo was by far the smartest of them. He and Damian worked day in and out to try and find a cure for the Vampire virus and while they were both smart, none of them had the scientific knowledge to cure this virus which is why things were taking so long.

"What are you doing," Tejay asked as he walked up to him.

"Seeing what samples of Vampire blood do to the leaves," Apollo answered. "All my tests have been failing miserably and I'm nearly out of blood to use for field work. Do you think you can get me some more vials of blood next time you come across one?"

"You know you can leave the lab sometimes and come out on a mission with me and get your own blood."

"I'm not really the field type."

"Bullshit I've seen you use that bow and your mom would be fucking proud of you kid. I grew up watching Artemis fight and you're far better than she was at your age. You need to stay in fighting shape Apollo."

"I'm just more comfortable around my lab Tejay."

Tejay knew why he didn't want to come out into the field and he didn't want to press the issue. Apollo had been far closer to Artemis than Wally so it was hard for him when she died. And that was around the time he started studying viruses and trying to find ways to end the Vampire virus. Tejay knew he would've been too afraid if one of those things came after him, but this war was going to draw everyone into at a certain point. Tejay gave Apollo a nod and instructed him not to stay out too late before continuing his jog back to the Manor because it was getting dark. As he passed Crassius' flower garden he picked up two flowers: and walked over to where the cementary was. He placed one flower on his father's grave, and the other one was placed on Kelly's grave. Tejay gave her tombstone a quick head nod and like always he uttered the phrase: "I'm sorry." There was not a day that passed that he didn't think about her especially because Kitana had her face just their father's skin tone and eyes. He left the cemetary and took the side door into the kitchen. Tejay opened the fridge and grabbed some items for breakfast as Shawn Drake walked into the kitchen wearing a tank top and shorts. Shawn was the son of Tim Drake and Cassandra Sandsmark, and while he had his father's looks and brains, he had inherited his mother's powers. He was born super strong, had some invulnerability, and had indestructible wrist protectors. He didn't care to use the lasso of truth at times but it was a necessity.

"What's the game kid," asked Tejay cracking open some eggs into a skillet.

"Nothing much," replied Shawn. "Damian wants to have a word with you about something, I heard him mention a place called Georgia."

Tejay scraped his food onto a napkin and put the pan in the dishwasher. Georgia shouldn't be even in Damian's mind because the resistance leader of that area hated him with a passion and wanted to see him die a painful death. "Are you absolutely sure that Damian mentioned the name Georgia?"

"I believe so, I heard him mention something along the lines of 'that fucking bitch wont help me at all, so I have to send Tejay'."

Tejay chuckled and grabbed an orange, and using his index finger he created a black magical blade and began to skin the orange. "If traveling to Georgia is going to be in the near future I'm going to need some muscle and brains. Get your ass upstairs and get changed, get your cousin, and then take yourselves out to the forest and find Apollo. I want him to come with us."

"Apollo said he's too busy with his research to come out."

"A day away from his research will not kill him, and it's good for everyone to remain in tip top fighting shape. Now go."

Shawn nodded his head yes and flew upstairs while Tejay descended into the Batcave. Damian was sitting at his computer with his hands on his head while Kori (Tejay's annoying sister-in-law) yelled at Crassius while James and Alexa just stood by and watched. As Tejay approached, Kori rounded on him and quickly got in his face.

"And where've you been," she growled.

"I don't answer to you," answered Tejay moving her out of his way.

"You didn't even call your brother on you guys' birthday I mean what kind of brother are you?"

"Look preggo I'm not in the mood for this."

"You guys are adorable," teased James. "One big happy family."

Tejay gave James a smirk before telling Crassius," can you get your wife to leave me alone please? I'm not in the mood for this shit today."

Mentally to Tejay, Crassius said, _" you think I'm in the mood for her shit?"_

 _"You married her."_

 _"Yeah cause I love her."_

 _"What's love got to do with it?"_

 _"Well seeing as how you fuck anyone, man or woman, who comes within 100 feet of you, you wouldn't know what love is."_

 _"Is that jealousy I hear in your voice big brother?"_

 _"No it's not."_

 _"Sounds like jealousy cause I can bone who I want and you can't."_

 _"Whatever."_

Outloud Crassius said," come love, let's leave them to it. We can go sit outside our balcony and just embrace the night sky and bask in our love."

"Okaaaaay," growled Damian turning from his computer. "I wasn't feeling sick but now I think I'm going to throw up with all this love talk if it continues. So Crassius and Kori, James and Alexa...get the fuck out so I can talk to Tejay."

Tejay approached the computer as Crassius, Kori, James, and Alex all exited the cave and saw that Damian had been looking at the Georgia territory that was ran by the resistance leader Gladys. Gladys Parker was an older woman, in her 50's, was African American, and she also happened to be a former college professor. She was anything but a professor now though. Yet, despite all this, Gladys was also the best sniper in the resistance and could hit a target over 2000 yards away. Her territory was known as Georgia Federation and spanded from the former state of Georgia all the way up to the former state of New York. What Tejay couldn't understand was why Gladys hated Damian. Last time he checked, Damian had helped her acquire all that territory but, Gladys refused to speak to him after that day.

"Does Georgia know that I'm going to be in the area," asked Tejay.

"Gladys blocked all of my communications," growled Damian. "The only time she speaks with me is during a main resistance meeting and she only ever talks around me never directly to me."

"You aren't exactly pleasant to deal with Wayne."

"Much better than you."

"She doesn't hate me sir, she hates you." Damian threw a black folder file at Tejay which the Atlantean caught with a dark laugh. Inside there were pictures of the Georgia area, and pictures of important members of the community especially Gladys. She had various metas at her disposal as well including a powerful magician named Dario who was her second in command. According to the file, Damian had about thirty loyal spies in the Georgia territory and no more because every time Gladys located one, they were either cast out, or they turned on him, and most times they turned on him. But according to the latest information something bad had happened. "Oh hell no...is this true?"

"Yeah."

"Seriously?"

"Yes Tejay this is serious."

"Gladys located all of your spies?"

"Correct...I have no eyes in Georgia right now."

"Soooooo you want me to go into a hostile territory with three young pups at my heels and convince Gladys to what? Come back into the fold?"

"She never left the Resistance Tejay, she just keeps her territory closed off from the rest of us and sending messages to her is never easy. Georgia is magically shielded, and any plane that gets within 20,000 feet of the border is gunned down without warning."

"So how the fuck am I supposed to get across the borders?"

"I don't know Tejay, but you're the only one Gladys will talk to."

Tejay looked at Damian with a look of disgust before rolling his eyes and giving a small head nod. He headed up into the mansion and upstairs to his room. His room was pretty plain and average: a bed, drawers with his clothes, scrolls and books with spells, and chalkboards covered with strategies. Already he had a plan in his head but getting to Gladys and executing it would be the problem. Gladys respected strength and loyalty and unlike Damian he had never betrayed her so he would have to play to that strength. But Gladys also knew that Tejay trusted Damian and she hated that. Tejay was brought back down to reality with a knock at his door. John Grayson was standing holding onto a knapsack indicating that everyone was ready to go. The four hopped into the Batwing, and Tejay analyzed who he had on his team while the auto-pilot flew the ship. He had Apollo, Doctor Fate/Nightwing, and Wonder Boy with him: stealth, magic, hand to hand, and super strength were at his disposal. Everything he would need for this mission to be successful but none of them thought like he did and didn't do whatever it took, and by asking for them he had actually put a leash on himself. Apart from John and Shawn quietly talking, and Apollo scribbling on his notepad, there was no talking aboard the ship.

"So why does the leader Georgia hate Damian," Apollo asked after about four hours.

"Damian stole her recipe for cupcakes," replied Tejay sarcastically. "It's not important to the mission. But that woman has got a long memory and has lived a long time so the reason she hates it I doubt she has forgotten it."

"Why is it taking so long to get there," said John with a yawn. "I could've just become Fate and teleported us."

"Teleported us into a magically shielded area? You sure you share your brain with a Lord of Order sometimes? Teleport into a magically shielded area and your blood will literally boil until it kills you or the person who created the barrier gives you permission to be within it, so no that wasn't an option." Tejay pressed a button and the Batwing began to descend. "Listen closely we're going to be outside the territory line but the patrol unit normally goes a mile or two, and that's where our campsite will be located. Now when we are outside: no loud talking, communications on at all times, and most important of all do not go anywhere alone."

The three young ones nodded yes, and the Batwing finally landed in the middle of a forest clearing. They had a high vantage point, so there was no way they could be ambushed. Tejay let his trio of youngsters set up the campsite, the tents, and get the food all set up. He ate in silence avoiding them and immediately after climbed into the tent and slept but every so lightly. Tejay could hear every breath they took, every bite they bit, and cringed at their sex talks. Total virgins all of them. He could tell them stories about sex that would make them blush redder than a drunk in an old bar. After about an hour, the boys finally went to sleep and Tejay allowed himself to sleep just a little bit deeper but awoke when he needed to use the bathroom. He found an oak tree about twenty feet away from the camp. After finishing, Tejay came out and looked at the night sky with his arms folded. Of all the planets in the universe to be plagued why had it been Earth that was the victim of the Fearsome Four? They had taken everything away from him and just left him a bitter mess that hated almost everything. He rubbed his left bicep where the name of the one he missed the most was tattooed. The man whose death started everything. And the man who he knew if he were alive today would never believe that his son had turned out this way.

"Damn I miss you dad," he croaked a tear spilling from his eye. While walking back to the campsite Tejay looked east and saw a large bear: grizzly, definitely male from the size sitting by an oak. He smiled and a formed a fireball in his hand at the same time because he was being watched. And right when he was about to launch a fireball, Tejay felt the barrel of a gun pressed into his spine.

"Drop your hand," ordered the voice which was female. Tejay chuckled and left his fireball ignited hand up and lit. "I will not ask you again."

"What took you all so long to attack," asked Tejay snapping his fingers. The gun at his back turned to paper and he turned to face his would be attacker and smiled. Standing in front of him was once of Gladys' most trusted advisers named Rachel Suarez. Black hair tied in a bun, deep brown eyes, plump lips, and cold hard stare. He was getting all tingly just looking at her. "Hello Rachel." Tejay looked down and saw several red dots plastered over his chest. "Is this anyway to greet an old sex buddy?"

"I have at least eight snipers on you," she remarked drawing a knife. "Don't attempt anything stupid."

"I'm not alone."

"We already disarmed your team and will do what's necessary if you don't come quietly."

"Last time I saw you, you weren't wearing pants. Think we could get that arrangement going again."

"You're an ass."

"An ass who got laid cause you're naive."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Besides hashing up old times? I need to speak with Miss Parker."

"She's not going to speak with you."

"We both know that's a lie Rachel so why don't you stop being a bitch, release those three idiots that got captured, and lets be on our way. I'm getting tired of being out in the cold freezing my nuts off."

Tejay stood up tall and pushed his dreads out of his face. Rachel lowered her knife and removed a walkie from her side, clicked it on and whispered," stand down." All of the snipers lowered their weapons off Tejay. "Don't think for a second I can't have them back on you."

"If I wanted them dead, they'd be dead."

Rachel led Tejay into the woods about what seemed like two miles. They didn't speak and she made Tejay walk in the front with his hands raised. The deeper they got into the woods, the more armed soldiers he noticed all with weapons on him. He gave a dark chuckle which Rachel scoffed at. They finally reached a helicopter where Tejay saw his team bound and gagged with a few bruises.

"You should teach them better," said Rachel with a smile. "They didn't even notice we were near them and their combat skills are mediocre at best."

"So they never suspected," Tejay asked John with a smile. There was a snap and there was a flash of golden magic and the ropes and the gags dissolved into golden light leaving John, Shawn, and Apollo sitting in the helicopter smiling. Tejay turned and looked at Rachel with a smile. "Did you honestly think you could get the jump on anyone trained by me Rachel?"

Rachel glared at Tejay and they took their seats. The Helicopter took off and within five minutes they cleared the forest and were over old civilization. Rusted cars, cracked sidewalks, the occasional person scavenging and buildings covered in moss for miles.

"I thought Georgia was supposed to be a paradise," said Apollo. "Gotham looks better than this place and that's not saying too much."

"This is the abandoned part of Georgia," Rachel explained. "All of those who are exiled from our home live out here in the Outlands. It's not easy that's for sure. You have to consider the Vampires and the Skalls, plus the lack of food and safe sleeping. Most people don't last 3 months out here."

Tejay looked out the window as they approached the true Georgia territory. He could sense that they had crossed into the magical barrier that was up, and below them was houses, lights, and thousands of people walking around. This place had power just like Gotham, and it looked as though the citizens were safe. There were soldiers on the roofs patrolling holding onto sniper rifles and assault weapons ready to put down trouble at a moments notice. Tejay was glad that there were sanctuaries such as Georgia that still existed because it meant that this war hadn't completely broken the planet. As they approached the building Gladys was in, the number of soldiers began to increase. And the styles of weapons they carried always had. Some carried knives, or guns, some had both, and every 25th person was some type of spellcaster because he or she had a spell book or a scroll. The helicopter landed on the roof of the building and as the four landed they were met by an armed guard.

"Remove your weapons," ordered Rachel stepping out the chopper. "And prepare to be searched."

"Fat chance," growled Tejay. "I'm not letting you put your hands all over me again unless we're naked."

"You don't get to meet with Gladys armed."

"I'll do whatever the hell I want."

"In Georgia you're just another citizen not the Black Dragon Tejay. Here, you're nobody special."

"Remind me again why I haven't killed you yet?"

"I hope you weren't always this insufferable." Everyone turned their head as an older woman with a walking stick began to make her way towards them. She was about 5'7, brown eyes, calves strong from years of wearing high heels, and she had smile that just oozed grandmotherness. "Greetings Tejay," said Gladys opening her arms and giving the Atlantean a huge hug.. "Welcome to Georgia my dear. I hope that you will enjoy your stay."

"Why is Damian Wayne forbidden from setting foot in Georgia," asked John. "Tejay is obviously more dangerous that Damian, and you just gave him a bear hug but we had to waste our time and come here because you wont communicate with Damian at all."

Gladys looked at John with a large grin. "You are obviously a family member of his," she replied. "But we shall speak of that fool later. Come come let us go inside."

"But Miss Parker," started a guard. "They haven't been searche-"

"Nonsense Carmichael. Tejay wouldn't harm a hair on my head, now come it looks like we're going to have rain shortly."

And with that, Gladys turned and began to walk back inside the building with Tejay and company behind her. Not only was was her home spacious, it was almost as big as Wayne Manor. Tina led them to the dining hall where more armed guards were waiting. In the hall, they were served venison with a fruit salad, and some homemade bake bread.

"Miss Parker," said Apollo slicing his meat. "There is something I can't seem to understand. How….This is going to sound terribly horrible but how're you still so sprightly for your age?"

"With beasts such as Skall and Vampires all about, it's not easy for someone of an older nature to defend themselves against these creatures. Nowadays, the older you get, the more defenseless you become. My top scientist and best sorcerer worked together and came with a potion that restores the vitality within an older individual. It turns the clock back for us lets say 15 years and gives a 50 year old woman, the strength of a 35 year old woman. Not the true age I would want to be, but at least I have a chance to avoid being mauled to death."

"Surely we aren't here to talk about an old woman's age," grumbled Shawn. "We could've stayed at home for this."

"Mind your tone boy," warned Tejay. "But he is correct Gladys, that's not why we're here."

"You're here because Damian Wayne doesn't have anymore spies on the ground here," replied Gladys grabbing her wine glass. She took a long gulp and sighed. "And you thought by coming here and pretending to play nice I'd let you be here for a couple of days enough to put more eyes here. You all may spend the night here, but at first light you shall exit willingly or forcefully."

"Be reasonable Gladys."

"When it comes to Damian Wayne? I think not Tejay we both know what he's capable of."

"He is the reason you were able to take power in Georgia."

"A fact that he has held over my head for years, however my mind remains unchanged. I'm not going to allow you to put spies in my home. I've had a man rule over me once before I'll never allow that again."

"We're wasting time Tejay," sighed John standing up. "Lets just go."

Tejay grabbed a letter from his inside his shirt and slid it to Gladys up the table. She grabbed a knife and opened it, and put her glasses on to read it. Once or twice her head nodded from side to side, before she looked up.

"You can confirm this," she asked.

"Gladys come now," said Tejay. "Would I lie to you?"

"You lied to me," snarled Rachel.

"Well you thought I wanted to marry you 48 hours after we met, and slept together, when all the while I was here doing some spy work. You, Rachel, are just an idiot who looks good naked, but got played. Let it go. As for you Gladdys, no it's not a lie. Damian says that this is a peace offering and that as long as you take care of this….. He will not put any more spies in your territory without your permission."

Gladys took a sip of her wine, before quickly reaching under the table and pulling out a sniper rifle and taking aim at Apollo.

"NOBODY MOVES!" Tejay was glaring at her but didn't dare move a muscle. All it would take was a pull of her trigger finger and Apollo was going to join all those who had also died. "I'm disappointed in you Tejay. You come into my home, with a letter from someone you know I find atrocious, and then give me an ultimatum to take care of the problem otherwise you'll put more spies into my home who could potentially try to overthrow me. Why should I trust you?!"

"Please give her a reason to trust us," Apollo begged through gritted teeth. "I prefer not to get shot."

"Your mind was made up before you grabbed that gun Gladys," said Tejay sitting back and folding his arms. "You know you really only have two choices: Take Damian's advice and keep your position, or you kill Apollo. But if you blow his brains out, then I have to unleash hell on this place, call in reinforcements, and destroy this safe haven you've made for people who've just about lost everything to live for. I don't want that and you don't want it as well, but you know what I'm capable of and if you force my hand I will destroy Georgia and a good portion of the population will die with it. Think of the children Gladys."

"Cut the crap Tejay you don't give a damn about the children."

"Okay I don't. But I do care about you old friend and I wouldn't have come here personally if I didn't believe that your safety was currently at risk."

"Damian doesn't give a damn about me."

"This was Damian's idea." Gladys took the safety off her gun and Tejay heard Apollo gulp. "Pull that trigger Gladys, and you know that I have to take you down."

"I wont allow that," shouted Rachel pulling out a handgun as did the rest of the soldiers in the room. "We're ready to fire on your mark ma'am."

"Give the word Tejay," growled Shawn balling his fists.

"No this is on Gladys," replied Tejay. "Georgia is her territory, she decides its future."

Tejay watched as Gladys weighed her options and finally after about a minute she lowered her weapon. "Stand down everyone," she ordered. As all the soldiers holstered their guns, Gladys raised hers and fired. But she didn't fire at Apollo, or Tejay, or the other two. She had fired at one of her guardsman hitting him right in the head ending his life.

"Miss Parker," shrieked Rachel. "You've killed Carmichael! Ma'am what've you done?!"

"Ended the life of a traiitor," explained Tejay. "Carmichael here has been meeting with the enemy once a week and giving them information on Georgia. He's given them info on your military strength, how many scientists you have, and how many people are in the territory. Damian's last spy that was located in Georgia followed Carmichael into the Outlands one night to confirm his suspicions but he was murdered by a Skall. However he wasn't killed before Damian witnessed Carmichael comitting treason against Georgia. We would've transmitted this information to Gladys, but she has no love for our young Master Damian, hence our traveling here."

"Have Carmichael's body buried," commanded Gladys grabbing her walking stick. "And we will never speak of this again. Jones, escort the boys to their bedrooms for the night. Tejay you come with me."

"No way," roared John. "You almost kill Apollo, don't apologize, and then you expect us to just be okay with leaving from Tejay's side?"

"Again you share a brain with a Lord of Order," sighed Tejay. "Gladys trusts me and you guys will be safe as long as that's true. And if necessary we can smash our way through here to safety, but it wont be necessary."

Slowly all the boys got up and proceeded down the hall with the soldier Jones. Gladys took Tejay to an upstairs room, with a large balcony where they stood outside the wind blowing their hair to the left.

"So now I owe Damian Wayne," she snarled pacing on the balcony. "Of all the things I didn't need in my life."

"He does care about you old woman," said Tejay. "For some reason you seem to be one of the only people who can't see that."

"His plans are dangerous, and he shouldn't be a Resistance Territory holder.""

"Damian is the best strategist on the planet Gladys and you know that."

"500,000 Tejay! That's how many we lost that day with his strategy!"

"And that was also the day you tripled the Georgia territory. You don't despise Damian because of all the lives lost, you despise him because you have survivors guilt. A woman of your age should've definitely died in that battle but instead all those young men and women did instead. But they knew what they were risking just like everyone else. It's not fair for you to continue to hold that over his head Gladys. He helped stop a coup, and as much as it sucks and trust me I know, you owe him." Gladys reached in her pocket and pulled out what looked to be a carton of cigarettes. "Seriously woman? You know those will kill you. I mean is the tobacco still good in those?"

Gladys lit a cigarette and blew out a large cloud. "We make our own cigarettes in Georgia without tobacco. Now the habit it just stupid, instead of stupid and harmless. Now tell me what does that little bastard want?"

"Eyes in Georgia."

"Out of the question."

"We saved your life."

"And I'm grateful-"

"Then put eyes in Georgia with one spy of our choosing."

"What good will this accomplish?"

"It protects you from another attempted coup Gladys! But by all means if you're tired of living, then let me know so I can stop wasting my time trying to convince you. And see this way when the next attempted coup happens, you'll die, the power in Georgia will shift to some insane psychopath who has no problem following Damian's rules, and also has no problem taxing the people to live here. The people who can afford the tax can stay, everyone else has to go and live in the Outlands! But if that's what you want say that now."

Gladys took another long puff on her cigarette and finally said," okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay, but one condition."

"Name it."

"And you'll honor it?"

"On my father's grave."

"I catch your spy trying to steal the secret of our Youth Potion, and he dies."

"Deal, but that's not the end of the negotiations. You also have to open communications back up with Gotham and stop treating Damian like he's the Spawn of the Devil."

"He is the grandson of Ra's Al Ghul, so he's the grandspawn of the Demon at least." Tejay chuckled and walked to the edge of the balcony and gripped it hard. Gladys took one last puff on her cigarette before flicking it. "Very well Tejay, I accept your terms. You'd better hope I don't regret them."

"I've always given you reason to trust me Tina," Tejay said sincerely. Together they looked upon the night sky. "Nights are the only thing that hasn't changed in the last 15 years. They're still beautiful and mysterious."

"Do you ever think things will ever return to the way they used to be my dear?"

Tejay touched the tattoo of his father's name and quickly said,"I don't know."


	5. The Demon Restored

Crassius circled the Skall he was fighting with in a forest taking deep long breaths. He had been trying to kill this thing going on nearly 20 minutes now. It was about 7 feet tall, and obviously a female since it didn't have a tail. But it was just as lethal without it. Several times she had cut him with her claws but a scratch wasn't enough to mutate someone it had to be a bite. Crassius knew that he should've accepted help on this mission but sometimes he was just as big headed as his twin. He was brought back down to Earth when the glittering ruby colored beast came clawing at him. Crassius did some back flips to put some distance between them and he landed in a river. The beast was running towards him at what seemed like one hundred miles per hour. And if he let that thing get him down in the water, he would have no chance at winning despite being an Atlantean. Crassius began using his magic to swirl the water around, the tattoos on his arm glowing a bright blue.

" _Akuruga,"_ Crassius cried. The water rose up from the river and shot forward and spiraled like a drill blasting the Skall backwards off its feet into a Hawthorne tree. Crassius quickly changed his stance, and clenched his hands together and the color of his tattoos changed from blue to white. " _Zaker!"_

An arc of white lightning fired from Crassius' hand electrifying the Skall. The beast screamed and shrieked until it finally fell dead and silent.

 **Simulation Passed, Time 21:58** , **new personal best**

Crassius took a deep breath and replied," did I beat the record?"

 **Simulation Record held by Tejay Durham 17:50**

Damn him thought Crassius. The simulation forest faded and he found himself back in the training room. He exited back into the Batcave, and found Damian Wayne sitting at his computer screen as usual. Stephanie Reyes was next to him. The daughter of Jaime Reyes and Big Barda, she had all her mothers looks, but she had inherited her alien technology. Jaime had built Stephanie her own Scarab that had attached to her spine but instead of hers being blue, it was red, which was why everyone called her Red Scarab.

"Damian showing you his stuffed animals again," Crassius asked walking over.

"There seems to be a cell in Texas that has lost communications with us," explained Damian. "Your brother is already in Georgia, but I want him to make sure there are no more coup attempts before he leaves.

"No one would dare attempt another coup while Tejay was there," said Stephanie. "The only reason that guard of Gladys' was caught was because you supplied the evidence."

"I'd rather be safe than sorry Stephanie. Crassius, you Stephanie, and CK take yourselves to Texas and check on the cell. The priority is to check on the status of the cell. If people can be saved, we want that. But we also have to face reality, and check to see if any of our information has been compromised. If you must, purge the cell and all those that are within it for the good of the Resistance."

"Think you have the wrong twin Damian," sighed Crassius. "I wont purge anything until I've done a thorough search."

"You're right, I do prefer the other twin, but I know at the end of the day you'll do what you have to if there's no chance to save the cell."

Damian handed Crassius the mission file and the Atlantean headed upstairs to change. He was trying to do it in secret, but Kori entered hand on her hip a glare on her face that was none too happy. And then to scare him further, she closed the door and stood in front of it.

"Angelfish my love," he said with his arms wide open. "You look absolutely radiant today."

"Don't you Angelfish me Crassius," she growled. "You don't always have to do missions when Damian asks you to do them. You can be content to tell him no sometimes, and the fact that you never do makes me think you enjoy going out there."

"Well he does allow us to live here my love."

"Like he ever put us out."

"That time you smashed his computer he seriously had already made up his mind to put us out. And no matter what I said, he wouldn't change his mind."

"So why did he let us stay?"

"Damian let us stay because your favorite brother-in-law you love so much convinced him otherwise."

"Now I know you're lying Tejay wouldn't spit on me if I was on fire."

"That was also the day Tejay found out about your pregnancy and if there is one thing my brother values above all in this world, it's family. So you can you do me a favor and stop being so disgruntled about Tejay please?"

Kori rolled her green eyes and shook her head yes. "I just really hate you're always going on a mission when you've barely spent time at home is all," she sighed.

"You sure you're not just jealous because you can't go with me?"

"Maybe just a little." He gave a small kiss on the lips and rubbed her stomach. "I just hate being in here like some delicate little flower whose useless when we both know I can live a car without breaking a sweat."

"Yes well as long as you're carrying my baby girl you are a delicate little flower."

"Honestly think I'm going to vomit."

Crassius and Kori looked at the door and standing there was Connor Kent Jr, or as everyone called him CK. CK was: tall, tan, muscular, haired gel'd with the classic Superman swirl in his hair and with a temper the exact things you did not need to see in a young Kryptonian. He lost his father, Connor Sr. in the battle for Russia, and about four years later his mother M'Gann, was killed in a bombing that killed the President of the US. As if that wasn't enough trauma for one young man to deal with in his lifetime, his sister twin Victoria had been raped and murdered by a rogue Vampire at the age of thirteen. That was what set CK over the line. Last member of his family apart from his uncle James, CK had done some things that were less than acceptable. Several times he'd snapped and just began destroying whatever was in his sight whether it be an object or a person. And when he wasn't in a rage he was more depressed that anybody should ever be. Crassius caught him in the kitchen one night long after everyone was asleep sitting against a cabinet cutting his wrists with Kryptonite.

"If you're done saying goodbye to your woman we need to go now," he growled. "So let's just get this over with."

And with that he turned on his heels and walked up the hall. Crassius waited until he knew CK was well out of earshot for super hearing before saying," I'm not too sure he should even be leaving the house. He's been getting more resistant to my spells and subduing him isn't as easy as it used to be if he winds up out of control."

"You'll find a way Sea Boy," teased Kori giving him a kiss. As Crassius was walking away, Kori smacked him on the behind. "Damn I love those wetsuits you wear for battle."

"Really hope little Cersei doesn't pick up your bad habits."

"Whoa! You think we're calling her Cersei? I thought we had agreed on Vesta."

"I said I would sleep on Vesta, and having slept on it I think it sucks, so no."

"It was better than your brothers choice of Ashrah because one person named after a game character is one too many."

"Alright Angelfish, it looks like we definitely need to talk when we get back because my baby isn't about to have some crazy name."

Crassius blew his wife one last kiss, and exited their bedroom, and went straight to the Batcave. He was expecting to see one of Damian's spare Batwings in the Cave, however that wasn't the case. The red Bioship that now belonged to CK was parked and ready to fly. James was standing at the foot of it with his arms folded and a disappointed concerned look on his face.

"I don't like this at all," admitted James. "CK shouldn't be going on missions because no one here is certain about his mental state."

"You know he can hear you," replied Crassius.

"I don't care if he can hear me. You are flying into Texas blind and I can't believe Damian thinks is a good idea. Stephanie has only ever done probably a handful of missions, and CK hasn't done a mission in almost three months after that last incident where he leveled that building. Your talents don't compliment one another. Let me come with you."

"You know that the four of us can't be on missions together: someone stays to watch the Manor, while the other three are out."

"Damian isn't going anywhere!"

"Only because he has you here to take care of stuff that he is unable to. He'll be fine James, you have to give him a chance again at some point."

"Oh because you and Tejay just give Kitana all the chances in the world. I think she's been on maybe three missions since she became of mission age a year ago."

"That is Tejay's choice she is his sister."

"Dont give me that shit Crassius!"

"James, I will make sure that he's fine."

And without another word, Crassius climbed onto the Bioship where CK was at the helm and Stephanie was sitting in a seat. He looked at CK who was holding onto his wrists like he did whenever he got frustrated or annoyed. Of course he had heard every word that was spoken. The young Krptonian placed his hands onto the orbs that steered and commanded the ship and his eyes glowed blue as the engines roared to life. The ship spun around and exited out of the Batcave through the hidden waterfall. Crassius opened the mission folder and began to read the information that Damian had gathered on the Texas Cell. They were a cell whose main purpose was research into the Vampire Cure and the Skall Cure. And with them being a Cell like that, it would only mean that the security would be minimal because in the case of an attack, all of the research could be transmitted.

"What are we going to see in this place," asked Stephanie once the ship landed. They were outside of the building which was really only a small abandoned two story house in an old neighborhood. The trees were wild and overgrown, the cars were just old and useless, and the sidewalks were completely overgrown in plants and moss.

"No one living," grumbled CK.

"You don't know that," said Crassius.

"Yes I do, super hearing means I hear heartbeats, and I can only hear the three of ours. Not to mention my infrared vision isn't picking up any body signatures."

They both looked at Crassius and he walked up to the door and knocked. He was praying for the best and hoping that maybe CK was screwing with them but he pushed on the door and it slowly opened but then stopped. Right in the doorway was a dead body of a man lying face down. And staring into the house, the trio could see there was a woman laying on the table with a knife in her spine. Everywhere they looked, one of their researchers had been slain in a brutal way. Someone had been handcuffed to the fridge and stabbed, shot in the upstairs bathroom, skull split on the bathroom sink, and someone was even impaled on the stair banister. Despite each horrid death, Crassius looked around to check for any notes, any plans, he had Stephanie scan all the computers but found all their data and backup drives scrubbed clean. This was torture, but Crassius also noticed that there were bite marks and magic scorches all around too.

"This place is a graveyard," said CK quietly. "Let's torch this place and get the hell out of here."

"We should at least bury the bodies," said Stephanie.

Crassius looked at Stephanie, slowly reached into his pocket and flung a dagger right past her. He wasn't flinging it at Stephanie, but past her to where that glimmer of light was. There was a _twang_ as Crassius' knife was deflected and out of the darkness a slender figure belonging to a woman appeared. Where her face should've bee was the mask of Cheshire. She jumped into the air and grabbing a ceiling beam kicked Stephanie square the face hard. She went flying into Crassius who caught her knocked out form. CK roared and sped past them and began trying to lay haymakers onto the masked assailant. No matter what CK did though he couldn't touch her. Finally the Cheshire woman grabbed him under his arm and flung him hard threw the wall of the house onto the outside lawn.

"Enough," barked Crassius waving his hand. The masked woman went flying but threw a small pellet at Crassius and it splattered in his face breaking his concentration. Before he could wipe it off, the material hardened on his face making it hard to breathe. Concentrating he could hear CK back in the house yelling and smashing stuff, and was sure that Stephanie was still knocked out from that kick to the face. Taking a breath, Crassius made his hands form hot steam and that worked. The gunk slid off his face just in time for Crassius to see CK get jabbed in the neck with taser. The Kryptonian yelled and crumbled before being tossed outside of the house again with another throw. The woman in the mask looked at him her head cocked to the side and drew a set of sai and twirled them. Crassius waved his hands forward and the assassin charged trying to stab him. Crassius parried a thrust attempt with his hand and with his elbow swung it forward hitting the woman right in the face, but as he went for the next attack she was ready and countered with a double kick to his stomach and chest followed by a spinning kick to his jaw knocking him to the ground. As he hit the ground, used his hands to spring up to hit feet, he took a deep breath, and blew a stream of white fire from his mouth. The Chesire assassin caught her arm on fire and flung green robe off onto the floor. She reached for her side grabbing another pellet, but Crassius was ready this time. His tattoos lit up bright green, he extended his arms and closed his fists and he chanted _," Juron!"_ The ground rumbled and a thick green vine shot up and wrapped the woman up squeezing her hard.

"This bullshit is over," said Crassius walking up to her.

"But we were having so much fun," she teased. Annoyed, Crassius brought the vine closer to him and removed the woman's mask and rolled his eyes. Vietnamese appearance with a mixture of Caucasian, hair black as night, and sparkling blue eyes. She was wearing a grin as large as her Cheshire mask, but Crassius knew this woman. This was Lian Harper, daughter of the Red Hood and the villain Cheshire. "You gonna let me down Crassius?" The Atlantean sighed and released his spell freeing Lian. She fell to the ground and smirked at him. "You're getting weak Stormfin if it took you that long to stop me."

"You must be as insane as you look if you believe that you could ever defeat me."

"I defeated your Kryptonian that has the anger issues." One of the east walls to the house smashed and there was CK standing breathing hard. "Then again it looks like I just pissed him off."

"Yeah you did," he snarled. "Now let me show you what a broken arm feels like."

"Relax CK," groaned Stephanie rubbing her jaw. "She's one of us, that's Apollo's cousin."

"What're you doing here Lian," asked Crassius. "Surely you weren't here to help the researchers."

"On the contrary water breather," she teased putting her hands on her hips. "That's exactly why I'm here. I was in the neighborhood and was trying to find a way to transmit my latest report back to Wayne Manor when I received an urgent distress signal from this cell location. I made my way back here as fast as I could but by the time I arrived all these poor people were already being slaughtered. And then you puppets arrived not five minutes later."

"What about all the data that we had here?"

"It's gone Crassius."

"So they got the info and you didn't tell us because you felt throwing me through a wall," CK said through gritted teeth. "You sure you're on our side?"

"How much information did they get Lian," Crassius asked sitting in a chair.

She sighed and ran her hair behind her ear and leaned against a wall. "Let's just say they got enough data to cause us some real harm if they can decipher it."

"Damn it we gotta get that info back from them. There could be all kinds of shit on those drives that we can't afford to let fall into the wrong hands."

"My thoughts exactly."

"But we'll do the job, we don't need your help."

"I beg to differ." Lian walked up to Crassius and ran her finger down his chest and tickled his abs. "You know Tejay would let me go with you guys to get back that data."

"Yeeeeeeeah," said Crassius grabbing her hand and moving it. "I'm happily married, and not my brother who goes to bed with anything with a pulse."

"You're a damn fool if you believe you could ever measure up to your brother in ANYWAY."

"You can insult me all you want Lian, the point is you still aren't coming with us."

"Yeah? And you think you'll be able to march into a nest with an unknown number of vampires and just steal all the info back? You, Anger Issues, and Miss One Punch Drops Me? Are you sure that you don't want to rethink that offer?"

Fuck thought Crassius. Already CK had snapped, and Stephanie needed to get her life together because if not she was just completely useless dead weight. Lian may have been an enormous pain in the ass, but she could pull her weight and was reliable. He rolled his eyes which she took for the answer yes. They all quickly got onto the Bioship but not before Crassius lit the house one fire. CK had been right, that place was nothing but a sight for evil and needed to be destroyed.

"How do you expect us to track them," Stephanie asked Lian.

"With this," answered Lian. She pulled a glowing tracker out. "I managed to throw it on one of them before I hid."

Stephanie took the tracker and connected it to her Scarab which began making a bunch of beeps and electrical noises. Crassius looked at Lian and for some reason she was avoiding his gaze. Lian was reliable in a fight, but he didnt trust her. She always had some ulterior motive and unlike Tejay, he didn't believe everything that she told him. In fact, he never believed anything that she told him and he wasn't about to start now. Everything was just too good to be true right now. She was using him for something.

"Lian," Crassius asked her angrily. "What did you do?"

"I'm so disappointed you think that of me Crass," she purred. "I haven't done anything wrong at all, just put a tracker on the Vampire."

"You wouldn't have needed to put a tracker on the Vampire had you been at the Cell."

"I wasn't stationed there."

"Her heart skipped a beat," said CK. "She's lying."

Lian chuckled and said," that's cheating using the Kryptonian. But I suppose the truth shall set me free as they say. The absolute truth is that I didn't come here to help with the Cell, I've been hunting someone."

"Who," asked Stephanie.

"Her name is Sabrina Faust, the daughter of Felix Faust and the sorceress Tala. She's just as bad as her parents if not worse but she stole something from me and I intend to have it back along with her life. The beasts who purged that Cell serve her I could tell from their facial markings. I knew if I attempted to help the researchers that not only would I be injured in the process but I could possibly lose my life too. So I did what I had to and lured a nest to the Cell."

"You killed all those fucking people," whispered Crassius. "Just to get back an item that was stolen."

"This wasn't just any item Crassius."

"I don't give a fuck what it was Lian! You could've came to me or my brother and we would've helped as best we could. But you offered innocent up like lambs for slaughter, just so that you could get an item back?"

"I don't expect you to understand."

Crassius tried to glare a hole through Lian but ultimately he stopped staring at her because she disgusted him. Using the tracker, Stephanie guided the Bioship until they flew into an old abandoned town called Lubbock. The sanctuary of the Vampires was in an old abandoned Burger joint. Everyone exited the Bioship completely geared up for battle. Crassius was wearing a black and green wetsuit with a pouch of knives around his waist. Stephanie was in her crimson armor which was made of a space alien metal. She was armed to the teeth with blades, plasma cannons, and had the ability to fly. CK had on black combat boots, black camo pants and a black long sleeve with a green S symbol. Lian was wearing her Cheshire Mask again along with a ninja outfit. They jumped from the top of the Bioship onto the hideout. Red Scarab ran a scan on the building.

"We're under them," she said. "But there's like twenty of them and we don't know what powers they've absorbed if they have absorbed any at all."

"So if any newbie were to bite me or CK we'd be in deep shit," agreed Crassius.

"You have overlooked one small factor Crassius," said Lian. "Tonight, is a full moon, and if any of those fanged fuckers hit the moonlight they'll get swallowed up into the Earth never to be seen again."

"All I needed to hear," said CK with a hungry looking smile. He raised his hands and brought them smashing down collapsing the stone ceiling underneath them. They all fell down but were ready. Red Scarab spread her wings, Crassius used his magic to levitate and grab Lian on the way down, and CK smashed onto a Vampire crushing her beneath him. Crassius has his hands ignited with fire ready for a fight, but it was unnecessary. All around them, Vampires were sinking in to the Earth because there was no roof to protect them from the moonlight.

"Well well, this is interesting."

Everyone saw Sabrina Faust sitting at the head of a table with one or two Vampires on her side. She was sitting tall wearing a purple sorceress' robe, with beautiful smooth skin, and chocolate brown hair. Sabrina had inherited her mother's pale white eyes that had no life to them making her appearance that much more terrifying. Despite how Sabrina looked, nobody was focusing on her at all. The beast on the ground bowing at Sabrina's feet was what put the fear of death into them. 8 feet tall wearing Satan's red, with skin the color of something rotten, a torn blue cape, with claws and teeth sharper than anything Crassius had ever seen.

"I take it that you've all met my pet the Demon Etrigan," she asked looking around. "Lian you finally caught up with me? It only took you four months this time."

Lian didn't respond but she did something incredibly and charged Sabrina. The sorceress didn't even flinch as Etrigan got up to do her bidding. He roared and across the table only to be tackled by Superboy and tackled through a wall. Then in an unexpected show, Red Scarab flew up and tackled one Vampire into a wall and the other followed. Lian drew her sai and chased after them.

"This is your one and only chance Sabrina," said Crassius. "Release Etrigan from your control and you leave unharmed."

"You don't have the advantage here," answered Sabrina standing up. "I have a demon from hell, and my own magic to fight you with. You should be attempting to plead your way out of here."

"How do you have Etrigan?"

"Simple I cursed him and Jason apart and killed that foolish old man. I killed him just the same as I shall do to you."

"You don't know how powerful I am Human and I suggest you reconsider my deal I just offered you."

"Or what?"

"Last chance Sabrina; release your magic on Etrigan or we start using spells."

Sabrina let out a loud shriek which turned into a harsh cackle. "What makes you think your spells are better than mines Atlantean? My Mother and Father were two of the strongest dark magic users to ever walk the planet, and once I became stronger than the both of them I destroyed them at the same time. Do you really think that you have the power to stop me all by yourself? Tejay isn't here to protect you from me."

"I don't need Tejay to protect me."

"You sure about that?"

Crassius didn't answer back he just reared back and threw a white fireball at her. Sabrina caught it, closed her hand, and then pointed her index and middle fingers at him. A beam of dark purple energy impaled Crassius straight threw his shoulder leaving him with a nasty bleeding cut and a sharp pain in his arm. He ran up to her as she shot spell after spell at him. Crassius deflected or dodged each of them and when he got close enough he pressed his palm to Sabrina's chest.

 _"Radom."_

A small beam of light shot from his hand knocking Sabrina off her feet. She got up faster than Crassius expected and raised her hands up. Purplish energy swirled around her hands and all the tables and chairs in the restaurant began to rise. One by one all Crassius dodged every chair with his own magic, or he dove on the ground to avoid. As Crassius prepared for a big gravity spell, CK came through a wall into the kitchens. Sabrina clapped her hands and Etrigan came rushing through metal to get to her. She had him completely under her control and so long as she did, there was no way Crassius would win this fight. This was definitely one of those times he wished Tejay was here, he was always the one who came up with the good/bad plans. Crassius focused his magic until his tattoos lit bright purple and he raised his hands up.

 _"DIOGA GRAVIDON!"_

One giant purple fireball with swirls of green, red, and yellow energy formed in his hands. It got bigger and bigger, and when he saw Etrigan charge he fired it right at the demon but the beast met it head on with open arms and as Crassius paid attention he saw that his fireball was getting smaller because Etrigan was absorbing its power. Just when Etrigan was about finished absorbing the blast, CK charged in dropping an elbow sending Etrigan and himself through the floor. But that was all Sabrina needed to fire another magical bolt at Crassius dropping him to his knees. He reached into his knife pouch and grabbed four knives, charging them with electricity and flung them. Sabrina dove to the side and Crassius sped forward again preparing to tackle her but she opened her mouth and spat out a cloud of purple gas. One small breath of it, dropped him to his knees, caused him to start gagging and made his eyes water.

"Crassiuuuuuuuus," she moaned from outside the cloud. "Let's stop this now before it's too late for you. It pains me to see a fellow magic user such as yourself in pain like this. But I will allow you one more chance. Surrender now or you're team is dead."

 _"Jikir,"_ coughed Crassius. He waved his left and a green gust of wind blew Sabrina's poisonous cloud away from him. With the smoke cleared he could see that Red Scarab was on the ground gasping for breath, and Etrigan was holding the knocked out CK by his throat. Lian was no where to be found. Crassius felt his arms tingling and when he looked down he could tell why. That poison cloud had burned his skin as well. He had gone into this fight unprepared and Sabrina was literally embarassing him. Etrigan slammed CK down by the face and roared at him flinging blood and spit everywhere. "I'm suprised in you Sabrina."

For the first time Sabrina had a puzzled look on her face. "I'm sorry," she said in a confused voice. "Why would you be surprised at me?"

"Because I thought you were smart and not a liar."

"What're you talking about?"

"You said that Jason was dead." For the first time, Sabrina actually looked concerned."Problem Sabrinie?"

"I killed Blood myself foolish Atlantean when I cursed him and Etrigan apart."

"No you didn't," a voice croaked.

Toward the entrance of the building Lian was standing next to the most ancient human being Crassius had ever seen. He was old and wizened, no hair, liver spots everywhere, and gnarled hands from what looked like chronic arthritis. Jason Blood had arrived on the scene.

"This is not possible," Sabrina shrieked pointing a finger at him. "I watched you die."

"You saw what I wanted you to see," spoke Jason slowly like every breath was killing him. "During our battle so long ago, Etrigan let me know that you were going to win the fight and if we didn't split into two beings I would surely die. I broke Merlin's ancient binding spell through a blood magic curse; I just let you finish your incantation so you would believe you killed me."

"You should've died years ago!"

"I found Tejay and Crassius hours after we fought and arrived just in time for them to save me."

Crassius looked at the ancient Jason and remembered that night all too well.

 **Flashback 3 yrs ago**

Crassius and Tejay sat in the Bioship a bottle of tequila sitting inbetween the two of them. They were playing truth or drink which was basically you tell the truth or you drink. Tejay normally ended up drinking a lot more because he had done somethings in the last couple of years, but Crassius had gone through his share of darkness as well. And what better way to spend your birthday with your twin brother than getting completely besotted in the privacy of the Bioship.

"Have you ever slept with any of my ex-girlfriends," asked Crassius.

"Yup too easy," said Tejay pouring four shots. "Ashley, your first girlfriend, total whore by the way, so I know you were with her to lose your V card."

"I loved her you asshole."

"Trust me Ashley only loved parts of us, well my parts a little bit more."

"Size doesn't matter."

"Keep telling yourself that Crass."

"What kind of brother are you?! You slept with my ex girlfriends!"

"I waited until they became ex-girlfriends before we got naked and sweaty."

Crassius grabbed his two shots and downed them one by one before biting into half a lime. "Whoooo," he roared. "Damn that's good stuff."

"Have you, my big brother, ever had a one night stand," asked Tejay pouring three shots apiece.

"Nope."

"Never?!"

"No I can't just sleep with someone and then quit them."

"Why not? That's the best part, all the fun none of the attachment."

"Goddess you're terrible."

They stopped talking and took the three more shots.

"Best place ever done it," asked Crassius.

"You're bedroom," replied Tejay with a laugh. "Those pregnancy pillows of Kori's are excellent to put your butt on."

Two more shots and a throw glass from Crassius.

"Most awkward spot?"

"Damian's Batmobile."

Being Atlantean, five shots back to back instantly drunkified Crassius and Tejay. But unfortunately they were goofy drunks and got really stupid.

"Ever screwed a guy," Crassius asked. He knew that question was gonna make Tejay drink.

"Goddess your questions are so easy," said Tejay pouring ten shots. "Rex Stuart, last night, twice, would've been three but I got tired."

"Wait no wasn't expecting that answer! You're gay?!"

"I don't know what the fuck I am, I'm full of surprises."

"We're telepathic twins, how did I not know about this?"

"Because you stopped peeking into my head when you realized just how perverted I am."

"Still just a little shocking."

"When I wanna see someone naked I go for it with no regrets. Now it's time for five shots-"

Tejay stopped talking as there was a loud continuous banging on the Bioship bay door. Quickly getting a headache, Crassius waved his hand and the bay door opened up. Jason Blood crawled into the ship and vomitted blood. Both boys carefully jumped up, and escorted Jason to a seat.

"Sabrina Faust," he said slowly. "She has Etrigan... and if we're not re-bonded soon... I'll be dead."

Crassius looked at Jason and already, he could see that was aging. His blood red hair, had turned bright gray and the wrinkles in his face were deep. The Atlantean twins put their hands on Jason's head. Their black and white dragon tattoos began to glow extremely bright.

 _"He's dead without Etrigan," Tejay said mentally. "Even the power from our tattoos isn't enough to stop him from dying."_

 _"You're half right," Crassius replied. "The power of our tattoos can't re-bond them at this exact moment, but we can at least stop Jason from dying right now. Your tattoo deals in dark magic, mines in light. Therefore you will curse him to sleep eternally, and I shall allow him to awaken but only once Etrigan is within a close range for him. My tattoo will also age him as slowly as possibly, so I would say we have about five years to find Etrigan before he's dead."_

Crassius and Tejay nodded their heads and the swirling lights of white and black magic put Jason Blood to sleep.

 **End Flashback**

"So you think because an old man woke up from a nap I'll lose Etrigan," she teased. "This demon is mine to command and nothing you do will chance that."

"SCARAB, SUPERBOY NOW," Crassius bellowed.

Unbeknownst to Sabrina while Crassius explained his story that gave Red Scarab and Superboy time to recover from their injuries. Red Scarab's right arm turned into a cannon that blasted and hit Sabrina knocking her off her feet and slamming her hard into a wall. Superboy kicked Etrigan in the chest and then got up and tackled the demon onto the ground, wrestling him into a full nelson and pinning him down. Crassius clapped his hands together as his tattoos turned dark blue.

 _"Lakikor Fang!"_

The ground began to rumble and Sabrina looked all around not knowing where Crassius' spell was coming from. Before she could come with a counterspell the head of giant wolf completely covered in ice rose out of the ground and clamped its jaws shut shattering. When the ice cleared, Sabrina was lying on the ground her dress ripped to shreds and she was knocked out. As Crassius got closer he heard CK yell. Etrigan was breaking out of the full-nelson hold despite a sai through each hand, a Kryptonian on his back and a girl in alien armor pounding his head with a mallet. Crassius walked up and extended his hands making them swirly with golden energy while his eyes glowed white.

 _"Demon of Hell, Knight of the Round_

 _For 500 years together bound,_

 _The witches magic forced you to split_

 _But I'll return you to one tight fit,_

 _Sabrina's curse I'll now undo_

 _And make the one from what is two!"_

At the end of his incantation, Crassius clapped his hands together. There was a boom of thunder and several flashes of lightning. Jason and Etrigan were both shrouded in a bright white light as they soared into the air. Once they were high enough they started circling in the air faster and faster until they collided with one another. The collision created one dome of energy that landed right above Sabrina. When the light faded, Etrigan was standing above her. He reached one giant hand and placed it around her throat and lifted her effortlessly into the air. The demons teeth were barred, and he had a ferocious look on his face. He was ready to destroy her.

"Let her live," ordered Crassius. Etrigan looked at him with a face of confusion. "I have questions for her and she has something that belongs to Lian."

Etrigan growled, but then he walked Sabrina over to Crassius and none too gently threw her on the ground. "You saved me from slavery and strife, so I shall allow the bitch to keep her life," he rhymed. Etrigan bowed his head to them and there was a flash of flame. When it faded, Jason Blood was standing tall, his youthful appearance once again restored to him.

"Thank you my friend," he sighed with relief. "I never would've made it through this without you, so I'm going to return the favor right now." Jason pulled a pen out of his pocket, and spoke a few words over it, and then he wrote the word "DISENCHANTED" on Sabrina's leg. The ink immediately seeped into her leg and a purple light oozed from her body and into the pen, which Jason then promptly handed to Crassius. "All of her magic resides in this pen, and the only way she gets it back, is if you break the pen."

"You can't be serious," said CK angrily. "After everything this witch has done, all the people she's harmed, we're just gonna let her live?"

"Too many have died today," said Crassius. "And I'm so tired. Summon the Bioship and let's go home."

CK looked like he wanted to argue, but he looked to the sky, his eyes glowing blue summoning the ship.

 **Wayne Manor**

Crassius was standing in the Batcave alongside Tejay, Damian, and James. It was well past 2 AM, and they'd just got back. They were the ones who passed the judgement on most individuals who had the potential to be huge threats. Sabrina stood before them ripped to shreds because of the Lakikor Fang. It probably didn't help that Crassius was twirling the pen Jason gave him with Sabrina's captured powers within it.

"If you're gonna kill me, then get on with it," Sabrina snarled. "I have no regrets."

Tejay drew his sword Hinotama and said," works for me, unless you guys have objections?" James grabbed onto the blade of the sword and gave Tejay an annoyed look. "I guess that you do."

"Well Sabrina you've caught us at a crossroads," explained Damian crossing his fingers and spinning in his chair. "See on one hand, you've basically made yourself an enemy of the world by aligning with those assholes who at one point are responsible for someone's death that we car about. On the other hand...well...I mean...you did...no I think that's it. So let's be honest: Tejay wants you dead, Crass wants you to live, James is abstaining, so it comes down to me. And when it comes down to me, I'm a close goddamn second for letting Tejay swing that sword. Now, if you want to live, you better have a damn good fucking reason as to why we shouldn't kill you right now." Sabrina didn't say anything she just glared before finally spitting in Damian's face. "Fuck it! She's all yours Tejay."

Tejay yanked his sword from James, moved faster than the eye could see behind Sabrina and kicked her behind the shins and she fell to her knees. Then he yanked a fist full of her hair and as he placed the sword to her throat she yelled," OKAY OKAY!"

"Okay what," asked Tejay in a mocking voice.

"I'll talk."

"There's a good little prisoner."

"You don't have to enjoy this so much brother," sighed Crassius.

"Yeah I do. Now talk woman! And you better tell us the goddamn truth."

"What do you want to know," she asked.

"What you know," answered Damian. "All the information you can give us on those assholes and anything that can give us an advantage over them."

Crassius not wanting to listen to the interrogation further headed up the stairs out of the Batcave. He had almost gotten to his bedroom and his pregnant wife, when he head sobbing. He looked around a few times, but still heard the sobbing. Crassius walked up the hall until he came to a bathroom where the sobbing was coming from. The door was cracked open and on the ground CK was sitting next to the toilet crying. In his hand was a piece of Kryptonite and his wrists were mutilated to hell. Crassius walked in and waved his hand. The Krypotnite disappeared in a poof of green. Crassius stared at him, his sky blue eyes tinged red from crying, and his chest covered in blood smears.

"Come on," said Crassius gently helping CK up off the floor by his shoulders and sitting him on the toilet lid. "I got you tough guy, don't worry let's get you cleaned up."

"Crassius," he whimpered. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Stop talking CK, you just made a mistake."

"I just miss my mom and my sister."

"And you think they'd want you to kill yourself?" Before CK could respond, Kitana turned the corner and seeing everything covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream. Everyone in the house knew that Kitana had the hots for CK and now to see him in this state, she had to be crushed. She tried to walk in to help but Crassius pointed his finger and said,"don't even think about it Kitana."

"Crassius let me help," she said on the verge of tears. "Please I can-"

"Mind your own business? Great idea!" He waved his hand at the door magically shutting it and then he turned his focus back to CK and began to magically heal him. The blood was fading away but the Kryptonite like the ones before were deep, and there to stay. "You can't keep doing this tough guy otherwise one day it's gonna be to save you."

"I just want to die," he cried.

"HEY," Crassius barked grabbing the back of CK's neck. "There's been enough death in this world to last fifty fucking lifetimes. You do NOT get to take the easy way out."

"The world is just shit Crass-"

"And we're gonna put it back together, all of us and that includes you."

CK looked away to hide his shame of the entire ordeal and Crassius could tell that he started crying again, but right now tough love was what he needed. The world needed them to fix it, otherwise it would truly be hell on Earth.


	6. Prison Breakout

Damian slowly woke up in his bed in Wayne Manor and looked outside the window. He had early starts and late finishes. Last night had particularly hard especially with CK having another suicidal cutting episode. James being the Uncle/Guardian of CK was beside himself with anger and let Damian know how he felt about CK being allowed on missions. And in his anger, James also punched four holes into the wall. Nobody wanted to make the decisions but then they all questioned his decisions if they happened to turn out bad. He had told Crassius that it was okay to take CK on that mission when it was obviously not.

"I take it everything is not okay Master Damian?" Damian groaned and pushed himself up and sighed the last thing that he wanted right now was an Alfred hallucination. "Am I disturbing you sir?"

"You always disturb me Pennyworth," he sighed climbing out of bed. "People aren't supposed to hallucinate."

"I agree Master Damian, however this is your subconscious so there must be some reason that I'm here."

Damian took a quick shower and was glad Alfred didn't follow him into there and when he came out he had already started planning out the day. War meeting with the other territory leaders, check of food stock, replace the four alternators powering the Batmobile and spar sessions with Tejay. He left his room dressed and as he reached the kitchen John came sprinting in from outside.

"DAMIAN," he cried out of breath. "METAS!"

"CODE GREEN EVERYONE," bellowed Damian. He pressed a button underneath the table. Lights began to blare all throughout the Mansion and alarms so loud that they were mind shattering loud. Tejay came out the Batcave from behind the grandfather clock, sweating profusely wearing green boxers and bunny slippers holding onto Hinotama. Rex, Kori, and Stephanie all flew down over the balcony, and Damian heard footsteps which meant everyone else was rallying. "We don't know how many there are. Tejay get ready to take point and wreak havoc, I'll send James behind you with-"

"NOOO Damian," said John. "The Manor isn't under attack."

"You said Metas though."

"Yes because I have an idea about them."

"I came here for a false fucking alarm," said Tejay angrily pressing a second button under the table. A cool and calm voice said **"false alarm"**. "Get your shit together Wayne."

"Why aren't you wearing pants," Damian replied. Everyone returned to what they were doing as Damian sat down at the table. "Okay so what the hell are you talking about? What's this about Metas?"

"Think," said John. "How many metas do we have living here who can fight?"

"The Twins and Kitana, the Kryptonians, Red Scarab, Shawn, you, and Kori-"

"Kori is pregnant she doesn't count and basically we only have a handful, so we need more Metas."

"And lets think here, where the hell are we just going get Metas John? Its hard enough having a fucking Resistance with the people we have and now you want find more Metas? Because last time I checked a good portion of the Justice League was killed off including our parents."

"I'm not stupid Damian, I lost my parents too."

"Calm down John I didn-"

"Yeah you didn't say it you only implied it."

"Awwwww are the little family members fighting?" Sabrina Faust walked into the kitchen wearing old gray sweats, her hair tied in a messy bun and a ratty white T-shirt. Everyone had pitched in to give her some items since she would be staying in the Manor under close watch. Damian had fashioned together an ankle monitor for her so that he could keep track of her location at all times. Damian took the scientific approach to this situation, but Tejay being a sorcerer took the magical one. The Atlantean had enchanted the ankle monitor with a dark curse. If Sabrina tried to go through the barrier around the house without permission, she would catch fire and stay on fire until she got back through the barrier. "Do you guys need a minute?"

"We don't need a minute," said Damian with a smirk. "But last time I checked, you had a mansion to clean."

"I beg your pardon, I don't clean."

"You live here with absolutely no way to contribute so you're going to be cleaning, cooking, and doing the laundry on a day to day basis. You can start with my laundry first, ask Apollo for the artificial soap, and make sure you don't dry my whites.

"Im not your slave."

"Slaves are treated way worse than you, so think of yourself as our Maid, or if you want to be technical the Housekeeper."

"You can kiss my ass it's not happening."

"Then I'm gonna call Tejay and you and he are going to take a little walk to the barrier around the house. And by walk it means he'll probably drag you there by your hair before flinging you overnight the barrier. And a little respect from you would be appreciated, don't forget I'm the reason you're still breathing." Sabrina stared at him with her mouth slightly open. "Better get started, cause I'm pretty sure that you'll have a lot of loads to do. And if you try and poison anyone come meal times I'll have you murdered on the spot." Sabrina stomped away holding onto an apple knocking over a vase shattering it. "Why the fuck did I agree to let her live?"

"Focus Damian," growled John. "We need more metas."

"Yes John I knooooooow! But I don't know where to find more metas, now unless you have some useless information, I have to go or I'm going to miss my meeting."

John went into a kitchen drawer and pulled out a green folder which Damian rolled his eyes and opened. If his cousin was a woman and not related to him, he would've kissed him. There was documentation of several metas some who he thought were alive that were confirmed dead, and vice versa. But the icing on the cake was that all the metas that were alive were in an maximum security prison in South Carolina which had been renamed Kwa Bulawayo. Damian got a twinkle in his eye, wagged his finger at his cousin and sped off in to the Batcave. Normally he would've been going to his computer for the meeting, but this was far too important. He went over to a private wing of the Batcave that Tejay had created with Doctor Fate and when he stepped over into he was in a forge that had lava waterfalls. Apart from being the best fighter, sorcerer, and vritually everything, Tejay was a master blacksmith. The walls were all lined up with weapons, several of Damian's batarangs, Apollo's arrows, swords, but Tejay also forged magical bullets which were highly effective against anything especially vampires. Tejay was standing at an anvil pounding a piece of molten metal with a sledgehammer gleaming sweat, his dreads tied into a ponytail, but quickly stopped and released a blast of magical frost from his hand and he kept repeating the motion. Damian knew he didn't like to be disturbed at the forge but this was urgent.

"Need you," said Damian. "Something urgent has come up."

"Busy," was the reply. "Ask James."

"His nephew sliced his fucking wrists open last night, do you think now is a good time for me to ask him stuff?"

"You didn't make CK grab the Kryptonite."

"Regardless I think he needs to stay home and just be with him."

"Then ask Crass, I'm trying to make a new set of knives."

"Swore to Kori that I wouldn't bother them today."

"Then you are ass out Wayne. I've been up since before the sun came up and I'm trying to get as much shit forged as possible today. A lot of places are running low on Vampire bullets and I'm going to start on those next."

"This is important Tejay, and you're the best here."

"Flattery is going to get you absolutely no where today Damian."

"Can you be serious for just on-"

"I'm not leaving and that's that. I have my own work to do today that doesn't involve leaving home. And despite what you think, every once in a while I like days off as well. Forging and sex are what I like to do on my days off. First half of the day is dedicated to hammering, creating, and shaping weapons morning to afternoon with a thirty minute lunch. When I'm done, I'm going to take a shower, and nap and afterwards I'm headed into Gotham to find the sexiest man or woman with pretty teeth, and a firm ass and spend the rest of my night with them."

"You're unbelievable," said Damian walking away. "We're trying to save the world and all you care about is getting laid."

"Maybe if you got laid more than once every four fucking months you wouldn't be so crabby."

"Again trying to save the world."

Tejay laughed and pulled out a cigarette and popped one in his mouth and lit it with a black flame from his fingertip. "You know what your problem is Damian," he said puffing out smoke. "You're trying to be Bruce Wayne."

"Don't you dare-"

"Everyone respected Bruce, and everyone looked up to Bruce. The people who truly know you, respect you and I am proud to say that I'm one of them. But you need to come up for air sometimes, and sometimes, that means getting your own hands dirty and showing everyone that you have what it takes to get shit done. So pick a team, put your big boy Batsuit on, and get the mission done like your old man would have. That way maybe more people will start looking up to you."

"That's just it though, I can't walk into a metahuman prison as Batman and free everyone." But as Damian finished his sentence, he already knew that he had the answer how to get into the prison. Batman could never infiltrate a Vampire guarded prison without loads of help, but Damian Wayne could, because nobody knew who Damian Wayne was. He could sneak in, free every possible Meta that was available whether they used to be a Hero or a Villain, and help them all escape. Pulling it off would not only be difficult but dangerous. He would need help. "Where's your sister?"

"Kitana? She's not going with you."

"Yes she is, if I can't have you or your brother then I need her. They have a fucking moat at that prison filled with two great whites."

"No she's not ready-"

"She is ready, the only one who holds her back is you. You treat Kitana like she's some pathetic human who can't take care of herself when out of all the younger group: she's the best at hand to hand combat, pretty damn smart, can swim almost as fast as you and Crass, and you guys have been teaching her magic. Not to mention being hybrid Atlantean she can breathe under water for twelve hours before she needs to surface for air. Stop acting like she'll die every time she leaves this damn house."

"You say that like it's not a possibility."

"And yet, you're fine with her believing that when you go out on a mission." Tejay glared at Damian, picked up a batarang off his work bench, and tossed it Damian. "Why give me this?"

"Because I'm going to trust you with my sisters life Wayne. I know that at the drop of a pin, this plan of yours could go to hell and you guys will need a quick way out of there. If your plan goes to fuck then my sister will be in danger and I can't allow you to have her in a prison break and potentially get locked up. If you guys need me, break the batarang in half and it'll teleport me to your location. And give these to Kitana." Tejay tossed a set of blue earrings to Damian that were wrapped up.

"I'm sure your sister will be happy that you made her jewelry," Damian said looking at him.

"Just tell Kitana to put them on and if she finds herself in a pinch to take them off and she'll know what to do from there."

Damian nodded his head yes and headed up the stairs the gears of his brain going insane. He entered his room and his assassin training let him know that he wasn't alone. Damian turned to the left and blocked a kick, grabbed his assailants leg and flung it. The body went flying forward but used the momentum from his throw to swing around his bed post and kick him in the chest knocking him down. One second later, he was pinned down, and a set of lips were pressed on to his. Once they released he sat up, and saw that Lian Harper was on top of him.

"Harper," said Damian with a small grin. "I don't know if Tejay will like you doing this."

"Tejay," drawled Lian. "I don't belong to Tejay no matter how much I wish he would do that trick with the rubber duck and the pie again."

"Then why are you here on top of me?"

"I want in on your little mission."

"Who tol-"

"Let's just say John should to put up better firewalls on his info."

"And who could you possibly want to save in a super max Meta prison?"

"I want to see if Sportsmaster is still alive."

"Your grandfather?"

"He's all that Lawrence and I have left."

"Don't tell me you're going sentimental."

"Maybe a little bit." She got off his lap and helped him up. "What've you got to lose?"

Damian looked at Lian before finally rolling his eyes and shaking his head yes.

 **South Carolina, Kwa Bulawayo 1:15**

Damian walked single file into Kwa Bulawayo, handcuffed, behind a few other people he'd never seen in his life. So far his plan had gone off and there hadn't been any hiccups. They landed last night, and this morning he snuck out dressed in an old pair of jeans and a t shirt, rolled in some mud and had Kitana carefully cut him up with a knife. This way, he looked like someone surviving for his life out alone. He left Kitana and Lian alone with his Batwing and gave them precise instructions on when to assist because they only had one shot at the plan for it to work. And if at any point they couldn't get in touch with him, they were to break the Batarang Tejay supplied them with so he could come and help them. He was brought back down to Earth when he got pushed in the back hard forcing him forward. He looked all around the prison that he was in, there were Vampires every where all holding rifles, and the inmates were just wearing regular clothing, but they all had no inhibitor collars which prevented Metas from utilizing their powers. Out of no where a Vampire guard slapped a collar on him, despite him not needing it, and a second later he was literally thrown into the general population outside where apparently it was excercise time.

"Looks like you need some help up." Damian closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. He hadn't been by a prisoner two seconds and already he was about to get into a fight. Or a least that's what he thought until he saw a gnarled hand come down into his field of vision to help him up. Thankfully, he took the hand and came face to face with his helper. He gasped at what he saw. Damian was looking into the face of an older man, with a grizzled mane of gray to his shoulders, he had cold black eyes and the right side of his face was burned badly. "I'll be damned...Bruce is that you?"

Damian walked over to a tree in the shade. "I'm not Bruce," he explained. "I'm his son Damian."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance kid, I'm Jonah Hex."

"Surprised that you're in here."

"Surprised that you even exist, we didn't think old Bats had it in him to knock anyone up. Who's your mom: the Princess, the Cat, or the Assassin?"

"The Assassin."

"Talia...she was a looker, especially when she wore leggings no offense. But that begs the question is to why are you're here? With training from Bruce and Talia both there's no way you don't know how to fight, and you would give even a couple of Vampires hell before you let them take you alive. But letting them take you alive means that you're in here for a reason."

"You know that we have a Resistance? Well we need more Metas."

Hex let out a wheezy chuckle. "You've come to the right place for Metas boy."

Hex left the shade of the tree and indicated Damian follow him. The prison yard was about eight acres of nothing but grass, with a few basketball courts, old tables, and weight lifting equipment spread throughout it. They were only inside when it came time to sleep, other than that, the guards kept them locked outside, rain or shine. The prison was surrounded by a titanium fence thirty feet high that was charged with electricity 24/7. Food drops off came only first thing in the morning, and right before bed, as for water there were several wells that had been created that ran with water. Kwa Bulawayo was ran by a Vampire named Colonel Jessup who was known for his ruthlessness.

"How long have you been here Hex," asked Damian.

"Six years," he growled back. "Got put in here after a rescue mission that went to bullshit."

"As I recall that mission was your fault." Damian and Hex had been walking for a while and they had reached some tables surrounded by weights and a couple of trees in a shady area. There were a few men and women in this area but all had their backs turned to him working out. As Damian was checking to see where the voice came from, Hex pushed him in the back and at the same time he heard a thud on ground. When he turned around, there was a large black and gray silverback gorilla in front of him with a ferocius look in his eyes.

"Grodd," said Damian. "How the hell did you get put in here?"

"Your new buddy Hex is why I'm here. That rescue mission that went wrong I was on it."

"You tried helping someone?"

"What are you here for Son of Batman?"

"You know who I am?"

"Let's just say when the world began to fail your old man trusted a few with his secret. And I believe I asked you a question."

"I'm here to help the Metas get out."

Grodd opened his mouth and let out a large snarl and for a second Damian believed that he was going to be attacked. But one by one, all of the men and women who were lifting weights one by one began to walk over and that's when Damian got a good view at all of them. Harley Quinn was the first person he noticed, she had a smiled on her face and her blond hair was in two ponytails. Johnathan Crane AKA the Scarecrow was the next person, but he was slightly more ripped but still looked psychotic and insane. Third person was Victor Fries who everyone knew from his pale white skin and frost breath as Mr. Freeze. He had made the most drastic change. For starters he was standing in the sun shirtless, and not dying from the sun, which probably had to do with a tattoo he had on his chest which looked more like a magical rune. But when it came to Fries' body he was more ripped than James and that was saying something, looked like he hadn't missed a workout in years. Virgil Hawkins was the next one he noticed. His dreads were shorter than Tejay's but Damian recognized him and gave him small wave. Hawkins didn't return the wave just flipped him off. He was obviously wasn't over the fact that Damian had broken him and Tejay up. And lastly was Mari McCabe who was known as Vixen the holder of the animal totem which allowed her the strength and abilities of any animal in history. John Stewart and Shayera Hol had also named her Rex's godmother in the event anything to them.

"Gangs all here," said Damian.

"Who are you," asked Fries.

"I'm Damian Wayne, son of Bruce Wayne, but most of you knew him as Batman." As he said the name Batman, Scarecrow spit on the ground. "Yeah I'm sure he put a few of you away back in the day. Is this all of you guys?"

"Not all of us," admitted Mari. "Theo Adam is under lock and key, with a gag in his mouth and heavily sedated at all times."

"So what's your escape plan kid," asked Hex.

"If I can find a way to get your collars off, we're home free," explained Damian.

"Impossible," replied Grodd. "These collars are too tough to break off when they're powered on even for me, and I was born with my strength. There's only one man in here who can get us all out of here."

"Yeah but we can't get near him," growled Virgil. "Theo's got at least 100 guards on his door, and by the time the reinforcements came we'd be too outnumbered."

"Who is Theo Adam," asked Damian.

"Just a vessel little Bats," teased Harley Quinn. "Theo isn't who we need, we don't even care about him. We just need him to say or write the word 'SHAZAM'. Then Theo will go bye bye, and we'll have Black Adam back on our side."

Damian stared straight head using every brain cell he could think of to possibly come up with a plan. The only way they could escape was with Black Adam's help, or he could break his Batarang and have Tejay help him. But he shot that down, he didn't need Tejay's help because he had brought help of his own. Damian opened his mouth and placed his finger down his throat and vomitted.

"Hey what the hell," exclaimed Mari reaching for him.

He pushed her away and repeated the process again, and again, and again, until finally an earpiece came out with what remained of his lunch. He wiped it off onto the grass, before finally placing it in his ear.

"Lian, Kitana, I found who we're looking for," he said.

 _"What about Sportsmaster," asked Lian_.

"No where to be found. Guys is Sportsmaster here?"

"Killed a year ago," said Hex.

 _"Damn oh well. What's the basis of this call, you threw up that transmitter pretty damn fast."_

"It was either puke it up or it comes out the other way, but the point is, we're breaking out tonight."

 _"Are you crazy," came Kitana's voice. "You haven't even been in there one hour yet."_

"All we have to do is free Black Adam and this prison will get turned upside down and we can do that but I need both of you to help me. I need you to fly back to the Manor and get somethings before dark."

Both girls were quiet for a minute, and finally Lian said, _"so what are we getting?"_

 **South Carolina, Kwa Bulawayo 11:30 PM**

Damian was laying in his cot staring up at the ceiling waiting for the plan to start. He had been roomed with some random man whose hand he had to break when he tried to get Damian to perform oral sex on him. The guy was crying now on the top bunk and Damian just wanted him to shut up. The guards had been scoping him out all day and once of them even bit him on the neck, but spit his blood out saying that he hated drinking B positive. Hopefully Lian and Kitana had made it back in time otherwise he might be in this place longer than he liked.

 _"Damian are you ready," asked Kitana._

"Uh yeah," he replied. "We have mandatory showers here. I got to see the Scarecrow naked, do you know how horrific that was? I don't even know how he walks upright."

 _"Well that's good to know," purred Lian. "Ready when you are Kitana."_

The lighting in Damian's cell lit up light green and then he heard explosions. Next thing he heard were screams of horror. He had Lian and Kitana return home to get a chemical that when mixed with water burned the skin, but he also had Kitana use a spell to destroy the prison watch tower and force it to drop into the moat. He had instructed Lian and Kitana to attack the south wall, which according to Grodd had none of the Metas on it but Theo. He stood up and ran the door of his cell and saw guards speeding past him to the danger.

"Grodd, time to liberate," ordered Damian. Grodd was on the same wing as him the next cell over. The guards had reinforced Grodd's cell with the same electric titanium as the outside fence, but not the walls of the cell. And unlike most apes, Grodd was super strong. He easily smashed down the wall bursting into Damian's cell, and then ripped the bars down like they were made of paper.

"Alright now what," asked Grodd.

"We gotta free Hex and the others."

As Grodd led the way to Hex's cell, a Vampire burst onto the scene and tackled the ape into a wall. Grodd sprung up and grabbed the Vampire by the face, but soon he was feeling electric shocks because he guard was using a remote to shock him. Damian ran up and with two fingers pressed the pressure points in the guards bicep, and his arm went numb and he dropped the remote. With the shocks no longer affecting him, Grodd pounced and ripped off his assailants head spraying both himself and Damian with blood. Damian picked up the collar remote and passed it to Grodd and the ape crushed it. Grodd's collar opened, and the ape flung it off. Damian's popped off of him as well. Then with one massive arm he grabbed Damian, and placed him around his neck and ran. A 400 pound gorilla was not something any of the Vampires were trying to stop yet they kept trying unsuccessfully.

"About time you assholes got here," growled Hex when they reached his cell.

"Father?" Damian looked and a young man about 5'11 appeared in the cell next to Hex. He was muscular, had enormous hands, cropped black hair and soft brown eyes. "Father what in the world is going on where's your collar?" And that was when Damian realized that the young man had been talking Grodd not Hex.

"We're getting you out of here Kerchak," said Grodd somberly. "No son of mine is going to live in a prison."

Grodd grabbed the bars Hex and Kerchak's cell doors and with extreme power ripped them off. Kerchak ran up to his dad and gave him a large hug, but when he pulled away Damian noticed that Kerchaks shirt was covered in blood. Damian got off Grodd's back on saw on the ape there was a knife wound. It had to have been from the first guard. He tried attending it but Grodd just growled at him and he backed off.

"Lian, Kitana, status," barked Damian.

 _"We freed the others and got their collars off," Lian explained. "And we got all the cell doors open on this half of the prison. Kitana's a little fatigued from all her spells, and right now we're trying to locate the Freeze gun and the Animal Totem."_

"Then we're going to head Theo's wing and free him," he said. As Damian's group moved forward there were ton of bodies, Vampire an prisoners all over the floor. Hex picked up at least five handguns and placed them all over his person. Kerchak nearly as strong as his father, ripped a small pipe out of the wall and carried it ready to swing. They all turned down Cell Block R, and the number of guards that came into view were at least twenty. Grodd barred his fangs and roared charged forward, Kerchak right behind him. The two of them together were probably nearly 600 pounds of destruction and death. Jonah Hex came next right behind them firing from the guns he had picked. After not shooting a gun in nearly six years, you would think Hex was rusty. But for him it was just like riding a bike. Damian brought up the rear, striking in only the way an assassin could. As he downed his 12th guard, there was a blast of lightning that flew right past his face. Turning to the right he saw Virgil Hawkins with his hands extended with Harley Quinn behind him. She sped forward holding onto two batons jumped over Damian and landed in the crowd of Vampire swing and dodging masterfully.

"EVERYONE GET CLEAR," roared Mari coming around the corner. Her animal totem was back around her neck. She touched it and an image of an elephant appeared. She rammed the first Vampire in her path knocking the wind out of him. Between Mari, Grodd, and Kerchak they were cutting through the sea of guards non stop. Fries and Crane were covering their backs. Somehow Crane had gotten his hands on chemicals for his fear gas. Now the guards were screaming, bleeding from their eyes, and hallucinating horrible things from their lives because of the fear gas. Fries had found his freeze gun and was unleashing the hell of winter on everyone. Freezing limbs and then with the butt of his gun destroying those limbs. Lian fought with two sais coated in poison and she also had a bow with arrows strapped to her back, but Kitana was the best. She had removed the earrings Tejay had given her and much like her namesake she had a set of blue steel fans. She slashed and twirled, and because she lacked the necessary Atlantean tattoos needed to channel magic, Tejay had enchanted her fans to be the channeling agent.

 _"Gara Zonis,"_ cried Kitana slashing her fans forward. A whirlwind with blades of wind in it shot forward slashing the enemies in front of her to ribbons. Damian looked around among dodging attacks and could see that they were a few feet away from Theo Adam's door. Just one more big push, and they could liberate him. But fate was a tricky bitch because a Vampire appeared holding onto an automatic weapon. Inmates and Vampires both were gunned down, but because they were regular bullets, the Vampires rose up. Mari got hit in the shoulder, and Fries got hit in the leg. Grodd and Crane got the worst of it. Crane got hit right in the middle of his chest and then in the middle of the skull, and just like that the Master of Fear was no more. Grodd being in the very front took about four bullets, and then he covered Kerchak with his enormous bulk to protect him and took about nine shots to the back before finally diving to the ground on his side. Amidst Kerchak's screams, Lian ran forward and pulled out an arrow out of her pack. Much like her father Red Arrow, she was also a master archer and fired with absolute precision. The arrow hit he Vampire in the heart and exploded blasting him backwards through Theo Adam's room. Theo was in his room his mouth duck taped, hands tied behind his back next to him was a Vampire that could only be Colonel Jessup. He was wearing a white suit, with a cowboy hat, with a thick black mustache. He barred his enormous fangs and sank his teeth into Theo's neck and began to drain him trying to kill both Theo and the spirit of Black Adam. Damian ran ahead, but Kitana was faster. Fans drawn she charged them with electricity and flung them at Jessup. The fans impaled Jessup into the wall. Damian ran up to Theo and in one swift movement ripped the tape off his mouth. Theo as if he had been waiting for this moment of liberation for a lifetime didn't miss a beat.

"SHAZAAAAAAAAM!"

Damian moved away from his as he could hear the thunder from outside. He ran out of the room and dove forward as a bolt of lightning blasted into the room incinerating the Colonel at the same with its sheer force. When the smoke cleared scrawny Theo Adam was gone, and the 6'10 Black Adam was in his place. Pointy ears, chiseled jaw, muscles enormous and bulging out of his black suit with a lightning bolt in the middle. He looked at the Colonel's skeleton and then looked at the remaining Vampires who hadn't moved since he appeared. Finally he roared to the skies, and they began to flee one by one in terror.

"I will take care of the rest Son of Wayne," he said to Damian soaring in the air. "We shall speak after I have had my bloodshed." He jetted forward and in a bolt of lightning he was gone.

Damian had a small sigh of relief but then he remembered Grodd. He walked back over to the old ape who he was surprised to see was still breathing, but he knew that it wasn't going to last. Grodd had lost too much blood, and was fading fast. Kerchak was at Grodd's side holding his hand eyes soaked with tears.

"Come now my boy," wheezed Grodd with a smile. "You aren't allowed to cry today. Today you walk out free."

"Father," sobbed Kerchak. "Please Father... I'm not ready to be alone again...I don't want to lose you. Just hold on and we can get you some help."

"No Kerchak...not this time. You must be strong...we've been through so much... I'm glad I found you all those...years ago. May Mago... always protect you... my son." Kerchak finally became unable to cope and just broke down and cried, with Mari right behind him to pat him on the back. Grodd rolled onto his back and Damian saw the bullet holes in his chest. Damian knelt on the ground next to Grodd. The old ape lifted his giant hand and Damian grasped it. "You'll help...him?"

"You know I will," replied Damian. "You have my word."

"That's all...I ask... kick these bastards...straight to...hell...Batman."

Grodd spoke his last word and his hand slipped from Damian's grasp onto the bloody prison floor and there was only silence except for Kerchak's muffled cries and the screams of pain that we're being inflicted throughout the prison by Black Adam.

 **Wayne Manor, Batcave**

"So Grodd died to save you," asked Tejay as painted his knew knife set sapphire blue.

"I couldn't believe it either," admitted Damian pouring himself another shot of homemade bourbon. "But he didn't die to save me, he died to save Kerchak."

"Where is Kerchak anyway?"

"Settling upstairs, he's going to be rooming with Hex."

"Everyone else?"

"Harley Quinn said she'd prefer to squat in Gotham than live in Batman's mansion. But if we need her she'll come aid us and she said she'll come by once a week to talk to CK as a psychologist."

"She's insane! You want the suicidal Kryptonian to talk to her?"

"Gotta work with what we have. Victor Fries has a broken leg and is going to be staying here and helping Apollo with the Vampire cure, Virgin Hawkins-"

"His name is Virgil you ass."

"AKA your ex-boyfriend, can't stand you and has always distrusted me, so he's off to Georgia tonight, I've already let Tina know that he's on the way. But like Quinn when we need him for a fight he says that he'll come. Mari of course is with Rex, she's going to be staying here, and Black Adam shall also be staying here with us."

"What about everyone in the prison?"

"Some are joining the Resistance, and others just decided to take their chances out there."

"We're taking convicts now?"

"We can't afford.

Hey to be picky."

"You did good today Wayne."

"Stop blowing smoke up my ass."

"No bullshit, you proved today why you and only you deserve the cowl."

Damian nodded his head yes, and walked away. Tejay didn't give compliments of that magnitude ever and he was definitely grateful to have received that one. They hadn't got a whole bunch of metas, but they were slowly increasing numbers day by day and sooner or later they were going to have to make a big push. And it might've been the first necessary step in taking back the Earth.


	7. The Battle of San Francisco

James Kent was the big gun of the Resistance. He was a Kryptonian-Human hybrid but he had access to all the same powers and weaknesses that his father and brother had. He was also the best at hand to hand combat out of everyone who lived in Wayne Manor. The only one in the Manor who could defeat him was Tejay and in their last four sparring matches he had been brutally close to winning. Tejay was just a monster whose power was unparalled and even exceeded his own. He stretched in his King side bed and looked next to him and saw Alexa Luthor, the love of his life curled up, snoring, and drooling on her pillow. From the time he was five years old, his father Clark Kent had always said never trust a Luthor. The first day he met Alexa, was two years ago They crossed paths on a mission and she tried to kill him and had shot him in the back with Kryptonite arrow. At that point, she had been one of Damian's triple agents deep undercover and she couldn't take it easy on him without blowing her cover. Once she accomplished her mission, she returned to the Manor, and as payback for shooting him with the arrow, he smashed a pie in her face in front of everyone, and then promptly asked her out on a date. Everyday after that first date had been an adventure. They'd done everything from stealth missions to assassinations together. He had trouble convincing his friends they were okay at first: Crassius was skeptical for about an hour, Damian about a month, but Tejay took the longest about six months before he finally warmed up to her. James gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, and grabbed his workout shorts. He quietly exited their room and made his way to the Batcave. Damian had agreed to let Doctor Fate change a good portion of the Batcave around: Tejay had his forge, Crassius had a swimming pool, and for James there was the perfect gym to workout in. James headed straight to the squat rack and loaded it up with 1000 lbs. Ten sets of twenty for just his warm-up, and then he would move on to the really tough stuff. James finished his first set no problem, when the door to the gym opened up. In walked the new guy Kerchak, whom he had met a day ago. They hadn't spoken just a quick head nod. He could tell just from looking at him, Kerchak was about 16-17 years of age. He had enormous biceps, and was built almost strangely enough like Grodd. Kerchak went straight to the dumbells, grabbed some and began to curl them. James wasn't really a talker, he mainly kept to himself. But seeing as how Kerchak had lost his father, and he knew how that felt, the least he could do was try and make conversation.

"How's it going," he asked walking over.

"It's going," said Kerchak shrugging his shoulders.

"The Manor have everything that you need?"

"I have a bed, plenty of food, privacy when I take a shower, and I'm not trapped behind bars."

"How did you get trapped behind bars?" Kerchak looked a little taken back by the question. "Look I don't want to get in your business, if you want to keep it a secret-"

"It's not that it's secret," sighed Kerchak sitting down. "I've just never talked about it. Grodd found me when ten. I was trapped with a Vampire nest of five members. They kept me and about five other children just to feed on and gave us barely what we needed to stay alive. One night, the nest leader made the mistake of attacking Grodd and the Ultra Humanite both who had been traveling together to ward off attacks. Their attack went wrong, and nest was wiped out, but they also fatally injured the Ultra Humanite and he died from his injuries the next day. Grodd was injured too, and it was about three days before he was healed enough to travel again. The other children were too afraid to get near him, but I wasn't. I brought him water from the stream we lived by, and all the food the nest had gotten for us. Once Grodd was healed, he made a call and an hour later Batman arrived."

"Damian?"

"No his father Bruce. Bruce gathered all the children and promised he would do his best to find them a safe environment. He tried to persuade me to stay with him, but I wanted to stay with Grodd, and strangely enough, he wanted me to stay with him."

"Kerchak isn't your name is it?"

"No, my real name is Milton McClean, but I figured if my adoptive father was going to be a gorilla, I should change my name to a gorillas name as well. Growing up with a gorilla, you learn somethings. I can climb virtually anything, have a good sense of smell, pretty damn strong, acrobatic, and I can communicate with other animals as well."

"But I'm guessing you can't swim."

"I can too swim."

"Rule number one when talking to me: I can hear heartbeats skip when you lie and yours just did. You can't swim." Kerchak looked away slightly embarassed. "It only makes sense you grew up with an ape and apes can't swim. But we have people who literally breathe water in this place, you'll learn how to swim fast."

"But are we actually ready?"

"For what?"

"To take back our world?"

"Damian said our numbers are getting better, our last few raids have been successful with no casualties or injuries, our food processing plants are safe, we're communicating with Georgia again, but this isn't ever going to be a fast process man. We lost our world to horrible individuals whose job was to destroy it. Now we're trying to restore it to what it was, not an easy task. But we're getting there, we just have to have faith."

"I love how people invoke the word faith when they have no true answers to question. That is one thing that has always annoyed me about Humans."

Definitely inherited Grodd's temper. Not wanting to debate with Kerchak, and preferring to workout alone, James grabbed all his workout equipment and exited the gym. But what he saw when he exited wasn't what he was expecting. Damian was sitting at his keyboard dressed in his Batman suit, looking frantic his fingers going a hundred miles an hour over the keys. Alexa was strapping guns to her thighs, had four around a holster on her waist, and he could already see the hilt of two knives sticking out of her combat boots. Crassius was wearing a yellow and black wetsuit with his arms crossed, and Mari next to Crassius her hands on her hips. Kitana, Stephanie, Apollo, Shawn, John and CK were all watching as well.

"The hell is going on," asked James walking up.

"EVEROYNE LISTEN UP," ordered Damian standing up. "One of our biggest food processing areas just got hit by Vampires and it's being overwhelmed. I've already sent Black Adam, Tejay and Team T ahead to try and do damage control but the island is too big for the four of them. James, you're the fastest out of everyone here; they'll rendezvous with you once you arrive. We had soldiers incoming as well, but this is going to be a Wayne Manor Cell mission solely. In other words, its all hands on deck except for Kori, Hex, and the younger team members."

"That's BS," growled Kitana. "We live in this house too and we deserve a say!"

"She's right," agreed CK.

"You have no foot to stand on right now Kryptonian," replied Damian. "In case you had forgotten, your wrists are still bandaged from when you sliced them open and nearly bled out over my bathroom floor. And as for you Kitana, yes our mission to Kwa Bulawayo was very successful, but we got extremely lucky and that's not going to cut it this time. Besides, Tejay, Crass, James and myself are all going to be out of the Manor the first time in a very long while. We need to have people here to protect the Manor and protect Kori. You're staying here, and that's that."

"Well what about the rest of us," asked Stephanie. "You speak for everyone here as well, yet you haven't forbidden Rex or Kerchak from going."

"First of all: Rex is of fucking age by Thanagarian standards. Kerchak doesn't want to go and if he did, the answer would be the same...NO! You guys aren't ready for a mission of this caliber, therefore you're NOT going. You shall stay here and protect and the house. Am I clear?" Everyone one all glared at Damian, but one by one, they all nodded their heads yes in compliance.

"How the hell did they get through that barrier," asked Crassius. "Tejay and I just went and modified them last week."

"It's irrelevant how they got through, we just need everyone to get there and stop them. At his top speed, Tejay is still at least thirty minutes away, and Team T is going to portalling in, so James by the time you fly there, you should at least meet up with them."

Like lightning, James grabbed his Superman suit from its stand and slipped into it. "Which food area is it," he asked.

"San Francisco," replied Crassius.

"Oh shit! That's the one where we have all the livestock stored!"

"Exactly," snapped Damian. "This will affect a good amount of people if this goes to hell. So seeing as how you're now dressed for battle, why the hell are you still here?! If SF falls millions of people are going to starve. Get in there, and kill anything that gets in your way, we'll be right behind you."

James grabbed an earpiece, soared into the air and made his way to San Francisco. He knew that he was outside of the barriers around the Wayne Manor and Gotham City because the environment was totally different. There was far more decay and ruin on the outside of the barrier than he liked to admit. It took him a good three minutes to cross over into the California borderline, and as soon as he did, he crossed over into a lightning storm with pouring rain. Crassius had long enchanted his suit to withstand extreme heat, pouring rain, and freezing snowstorms which along with his own partial invulnerability came in handy. James quickly soared across the Bay Bridge, and through a thick fog before finally slowing down. The city of San Francisco was ablaze despite the storm. To the East, James spotted Black Adam in the air surrounded by three Vampires that were firing off what looked like magical beams at him. Black Adam dodged, and dodged, before finally tackling one of the Vampires while shrouded in lightning. The other two followed him closely still firing beams of energy. James knew that he wouldn't need to worry about Black Adam, the city was his priority and he needed to get these flames out and save as much livestock as possible. But as he looked at the ground, he saw hundreds of Vampires destroying the city, some feeding on the livestock, others just were running from spot to spot wreaking havoc. A cold breath tornado combined with the force of the wind, would be just what he needed to put the flames out. He was about to speed away when something hot blasted him right in his back. James crashed onto the ground placing a hole in the concrete. Somehow and someway that had actually hurt. Looking up James saw his assailant, a young female Vampire covered in blood from the mouth down, coming at him at 100 mph her eyes glowing red. As he assumed, she fired heat vision from her eyes right at him. He sprung off his back the heat vision just missing him, and cutting through a glass window of an old shop.

"Well well what have we here," she drawled. "I thought I killed you years ago, with your powers that I had inherited. You were even wearing that same exact suit."

"Wh-What did you say," James asked back in shock.

"Don't you remember me sweetie? The Battle of Russia all those years ago, we were fighting and I distracted you by going for a small child, and ended up biting you and getting these beautiful powers."

"It wasn't me that you fought."

"Well whoever I fought, I know for a fact that I killed them."

"Yeah you did." James felt tears spill down his cheeks along with the rainwater as the enemy across from him let out a cackle. "You killed someone very important to me when I was young and began the end of my fucked up childhood. And don't let these tears fool you, because I'm not sad. I just never believed I would find the person who killed my father. So tell me your name so that for the rest of my life every time I think of you, I can think of how I tore you apart with my hands."

There were flashes of lightning as the Vampire came closer into view. She looked to be late 20's to early 30's, blond hair, with a couple of scars of her face. She was about 5'8 but she her eyes was what made her dangerous. She had ruby colored eyes but there was something in them that made James feel uneasy to the point that he knew if he showed her mercy that she could potentially kill him.

"Call me Racquel," she purred. "I was one of the first hundred thousand to become purified of my humanity by the great Kali."

"Kali?"

"The great mother from whom all Vampires are created from."

"And where did she come from?"

"Enough questions. I was weak and powerless before the great mother liberated me. I will not betray her to you."

Racquel sped forward and went for a right punch, but James was ready and blocked it with his left hand catching her punch. The force of the punch created a small shockwave that split the concrete they were standing on. Using his right hand, he thrust the palm of his hand right into her nose and sent her flying back into a rusty old bus.

"I'm gonna make you pay for everything you've done to me," James growled through gritted teeth. "I promise you that you wont live through this day."

As James eyes glowed red, he saw a vampire speeding up the street right at him. He released his heat vision towards him and connected. Then another came and James used his cold breath. They were coming from everywhere fangs barred, some holding weapons, and others ready to use powers that they had stolen from heroes and villains who were long dead. In a matter of seconds, the Kryptonian found himself surrounded by an army of monsters that could kill him. James sighed and did something that he loathed to do. He un-clipped his cape and tossed it to the side so that the enemy wouldn't pull it and then he took his Tae Kwon Do stance. Bruce Wayne began teaching him that form of martial art after his family was gone in order to channel his rage that he was always feeling. One year after that he was better than Bruce, and five years after that he was teaching the soldiers in the Resistance Army. James watched as Racquel slowly flew her way to the front of where he was surrounded, her eyes red with heat. Racquel didn't speak a word, she just pointed a finger and they all charged at once. But no Vampire was quicker than a Kryptonian, and James smashed his fist on to the ground creating a fissure that rumbled concrete. A Vampire flew at him from the side and James did a spinning heel kick and caught her in the face, but grabbed her by her ankle and as hard as he could, he smashed her body onto the ground and it exploded spraying him with her blood. James let out a roar and just went on a warpath. Every Vampire was headed for him but was just a nuclear bomb of destruction. He punched their heads off, kicked their limbs off, used his heat vision into their eyes, and literally tore them apart. Once or twice he was unfortunately bitten, but he didn't have time to check if they were going to gain his powers. As a Vampire tried to launch at him, he caught it and tossed it into the air only for it to be swallowed by a void of black darkness in the shape of a bird. First thing out of the darkness was Tejay wielding Hinotama. The red blade was covered in black flames and Tejay was falling out from the sky roaring. He made a hand sign and with his left hand fired out an arc of lightning electrocuting a good portion of the enemy. But Tejay wasn't the only person who came out of the dark void of energy, Team T also came out of it. Team T consisted of the remaining active members of the Teen Titans which consisted of Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven. Cyborg came out firing from his sonic cannon, Beast Boy had turned into a roaring Tyrannosaurus, and Raven cast a spell which created a giant black claw which came from the ground crushing five of the enemy.

"Sorry we're late," cried Tejay impaling a Vampire and then cutting its head off. He was only wearing black combat pants with no shoes. His torso was covered in cuts and he looked like he was bleeding from everywhere. "We've been rounding up all the livestock since we arrived, and teleporting it all to Georgia."

"How much did we lose," shouted James. He grabbed someone by the head and gave a devastating DDT to them putting their head through the ground. And then with a brutal kick, he sent a Vampire flying into the air for it to be snapped up by Beast Boy.

"About 1/8 of the livestock was consumed but that's it," replied Raven.

"Focus on the battle," ordered Cyborg. He looked the worst, he was sparking with electricity and had been impaled with several rods. "We can talk about the farm animals later."

James scoured the battlefield quickly for Racquel because while some of the Vampires were escaping, he was hell bent on making sure that she didn't. Racquel was hovering in the sky and out of harms way when she made eye contact with him. James shot into the air and tackled her, and struck her right across the face, but as he went for his next punch she dodged it and then using his weight she tossed him back onto the bridge where he was immediately swarmed by Vampires and big several times.

 _"Azerath Metrion Zinthos,"_ chanted Raven.

 _"Ganzu Biraitus,"_ cried Tejay.

Despite using different incantations, their spells were exactly the same. Tejay and Raven both cast spells which released several beams of green and black from their hands blasting the Vampires off of James. Racquel crashed back into the fray and punched Cyborg right in the chest leaving an enormous hole in his armor. The half man collapsed to his knees and the blue lights on his body began to flash red over and over. Raven ran over to his side but Racquel kicked her into a car knocking her out. James could see that the tide of the battle was quickly shifting with two of the Titans down.

"Damian where the hell are you," asked Tejay. He stabbed Hinotama into the concrete blade first and pulled two daggers coated in ice out from his boots charging forward.

 _"South side of the island," he replied. "We underestimated just how bad this attack was. There are Skall on this side of San Francisco. We're already getting ready to fall back."_

For the first time, Beast Boy shape shifted back to his regular size and retreated back to where Raven was knocked out. "Then what do you propose that we do," he asked. "We need a plan."

 _"We have to destroy this island," came Crassius' voice. "It's the only way to takeout the Vampires and the Skalls at the same time."_

"Raven is knocked out and I don't have the energy alone for a spell that big Crass," growled Tejay. "You gotta get over here and help me."

 _"No I'm drained too, and even together it would take James and Black Adam time to level this city. What we need is a bomb."_

"Yeah well we don't use bombs," grunted James holding a Vampire by the throat.

 **Initiating Neutron Bomb Sequence... explosion commencing in five minutes**

The battle stopped for a split second, and everyone looked behind them. Cyborg was still on his knees but now the parts of his armor that normally were blue, were glowing red. James didn't need to know much about science to know the decision that Cyborg to know what was coming next.

"Damian get off the island," ordered Tejay. "Cyborg's going to explode."

"Then it's time for us to begone." Everyone looked into the sky to see Black Adam floating above them with his arms folded, covered in blood, his suit ripped to shreds, but other than that unharmed. "Tejay Durham now...SHAZAM!"

The clouds gathered together as the thunder began, the lightning struck more, and the rain fell harder. A lightning bolt hit Black Adam's body but instead of him returning to the Theo Adam form, he was using his body like a lightning rod, and the lightning from the sky shot from his towards Tejay. The black dragon on Tejay's arm began to glow as Black Adam's lightning attack his Tejay in the chest. The Atlantean yelled, and his tattoos lit up bright yellow as he absorbed and channeled the lightning strike.

 _"Bao Zakeruga,"_ bellowed Tejay jumping into the air. He opened his mouth and he fired lightning from his mouth that took the shape of a dragon. James went over to the Titans and forced them down and protected them with his body. Tejay's dragon hit Vampire after Vampire incinerating and exploding them until there were none left in the area. James could see Racquel in the sky out of harms way looking horrified at the destruction that Tejay had wrought. Black Adam caught Tejay's knocked out form and landed on the ground.

"We have to go now," he shouted. He walked over to Raven and with his index finger gave her a little jolt. She woke startled and quickly stood up.

"What's happening," she said groggily.

"Rae you gotta portal everyone home," groaned Cyborg.

"Victor what've you-"

"I'm doing what I needed to do so that you guys can live."

"Victor-"

"Raven," sighed Beast Boy. "There's nothing we can do."

Raven looked away and waved her hands, and a portal of darkness opened. Black Adam not wasting a moment flew through it holding on to Tejay. Beast Boy looked at Cyborg along with Raven, and James watched them stare at one another.

"We'll miss you," sobbed Raven.

"Titans forever," grunted Cyborg giving them a smile.

 **Neutron Bomb Sequence primed**

Beast boy with tears in his eyes walked through Raven's portal, and she waited for James to do the same. But James looked up at Racquel who was still shocked that her army had been destroyed. James had made her a promise on that he had every intention of keeping today. With one large breath, blew Raven through her own portal and it closed. James then flew at Racquel and before she could stop him, he put his fist through her heart. She coughed up blood and it landed on the front of his suit. James put his lips up to her ear.

"I did warn you," he whispered. "I warned you that you wouldn't live through this day."

James removed his bloodied fist from her chest and then grabbing her by the back of her head he flew her down to the concrete smashing her face into it. Racquel tried to get to her knees but James just kicked her multiple times until she had rolled right over to Cyborg.

"My death," she gasped. "My death... will not bring... you peace."

"Not at all," admitted James. "But it'll make me feel a lot better."

"Your father is dead."

"Indeed and because of that deed you will die as well."

"I'm just like...you. This garbage cans bomb... you know it isn'- strong enough to kill me."

"True, but I'm pretty sure he's strong enough to."

James from a far enough distance watched as Cyborg shifed his hand into a Kryptonite blade and with powerful force brought the blade down across her neck cutting her head off. From where he was standing, James could see Cyborg still glowing, and even though the immediate danger had passed, he knew that the island was covered with danger and could no longer be allowed to stand. James gave Cyborg on last look and, the Titan gave him a thumbs us. James soared into the sky as Cyborg exploded. He soared high enough so he could see the explosion but not so that he'd be caught in it. San Francisco went up in a blast of bluish white that engulfed the entire island and destroying a part of the Bay Bridge as well. When the smoke cleared, there was only a large crater that was filling with water.

"Booyah," said James with a smile. "Rest easy Victor."

 **Wayne Manor**

"You all left him to die," snarled Kori. They were all in the Batcave and when Kori heard of Cyborg's death, she became less that consolable. "He came to help you and you all left him to die. There isn't even a body for us to bury."

"Do you realize how stupid you sound," Tejay yelled back. "None of us wanted Victor to die but incase you forgot this is war. And in war there are casualities. Victor knew what the cost would be to protect us all!"

"I swear Tejay, you'd better thank whatever Gods you believe in that I'm still pregnant."

"And you Kori, best best believe, that when you get like this, the love I have for my brother, and that baby is the only thing keeping you and me from having a knife fight. Take care to remember that, when you aren't pregnant anymore."

"Enough," said James with enough force that they both looked at him. "Victor hasn't been dead a whole 24 hours yet, you two aren't going to do this. Damian were there any other casualties besides Victor?"

"No," croaked Wayne. "I made sure that this battle was strictly meta only with who I could scrounge up." Damian looked around at everyone and James watched him smile for the first time in a while. "I'm proud of everyone here, we did damn good work today."

One by one, everyone left the Batcave until it was just James and Damian. The two were virtual mirror images of their fathers in looks and personality. James often made sure Damian came up for air, and Damian made sure that James wasn't always trying to self-sacrifice in a mission because he could take the most damage.

"So now what's your plan," asked James. "What happens to the livestock?"

"We have to establish a new safe location for it," explained Damian. "Gotham has too many refugees, as does Bludhaven, they'll be expecting us to try Metropolis or Coast City."

"Then leave the livestock in Georgia?"

"And let Gladys have that kind of leverage over us?"

"Stop Damian she's on our side, and the livestock isn't just for us but it's late, I'm tired, and I've had enough for today."

"Yeah I'll see you in the morning."

As Damian went for his chair, James grabbed him by the arm leading him up the stairs out of the Batcave. Damian didn't try to fight just because he knew that James would knock him out to make him sleep. They exited the Batcave and Damian headed up the stairs to sleep, while James made himself a quick cup of tea with some heat vision. James sat at the table with his tea, reflecting when Black Adam walked into the kitchen wearing a pink bathrobe.

"No black bathrobes," asked James.

"Plenty," he replied grabbing a grapefruit. "This one however was the most comfortable."

"Wait a damn minute... that belongs to Alexa."

"She was not wearing, and I needed something to use after my shower."

"Apparently."

"Why are you reflecting about the battle?"

"We lost someone."

"It is not your fault, the Cyborg made a decision to help save us all. Are you perhaps feeling your mortality?"

"No."

"Now you lie. You and I are the strongest in this house and at times you probably believe yourself invulnerable, but today you were reminded that anyone can be killed: man, machine, or god yes?" James didn't say anything just nodded his head yes. "My advice to you: become stronger and leave this day behind you."

Black Adam stood up and very lazily floated back upstairs, and leaving James to reflect. James sighed, and sat back in his chair. Becoming stronger was what he would have to do regardless, because the Resistance needed him if they were going to keep winning battles. But leave this day behind him... James Kent believed that he would be able to do that but doubted that it wouldn't happen for a very long time.


	8. The Test

**4 months later**

"Well it looks like the gang is all here," said Damian sitting down at his computer screen. "I call this Resistance meeting to order."

He was in the Batcave for a Resistance meeting so his screen was split into four. Including himself there were five Resistance leaders in the area. Damian was in charge of the Gotham Cell which contained the most Metas which were a full army on their own, but he also had about an army of ten million at his disposal ready to come the moment he sent the call. The top left of his screen of course was Gladys who was in charge of the Georgia Federation. She had an entire division consisting just of snipers at least five million, the rest were all foot soldiers which she had about twenty million. Since re-connecting with Damian, she had been attending more Resistance meetings and being a lot more active in all of them as opposed to before. Gladys was also the only female leader of the Resistance. The top right of the screen had a young man called Archie in his late twenty's with wavy black hair under his black cowboy hat, freckles across his nose, and a piece of wheat grass in his mouth. Archie was in charge of the Southern territory which consisted of: Arizona, New Mexico, Texas, Oklahoma, Arkansas, and Mississippi. Archie's soldiers were always on the back lines because despite his appearance, his division was the science division. They did a good portion of research that help build chemical bombs, missiles, but they also helped create the artificial soap that was now being shipped into all Resistance locations. Archie and Damian were normally on the same page when it came to agreeing with one another. He was also one of Tejay's many on again off again exes. Bottom left was an older man called, late 50's, crew cut, with a scar just below his right eye. Garm's territory spanned from Washington to Ohio the entire upper portion of the US. Garm was the bulk of the army with five hundred million at his beck and call all men and women who were pure cutthroat bastards and proficient in at least three firearms. For any invasion plan that he was trying to come up with to work, he would need Garm to agree. And lastly in the bottom right was the youngest Resistance leader at exactly sixteen years old: Othello. Fire red hair, and twinkling blue eyes and a smile that lit up the world, but behind that facade, he was probably the most dangerous Resistance leader out there. Othello was in charge of the spies and if there was a secret out there he would be able to uncover it for a price. He gave no information for free, it didn't matter who it was for. In true honesty, Othello was the only Resistance leader who made Damian uneasy. He never let it be known exactly how many soldiers were at his disposal, but everyone knew that he had a fair amount and if he ever decided to betray them, he could cripple the Resistance.

"Why have you summoned us Damian," asked Gladys in an annoyed tone.

"I have summoned us all here today for the same reason," said Damian. "Our numbers are huge, our morale is high, and according to reports we've all been defeating the enemy left and right consistently. We need to make a plan to try and liberate one of the four's territory."

"I don't know about that Mr. Wayne," said Archie in a thick Texan accent. "My people have been crunching the numbers and any invasion we were to attempt has a failure rate of at least sixty-five percent. You know I've always got your back Damian, but I feel like that's wasting unnecessary lives."

"Sixty-five percent isn't... too bad."

"That's pretty high," said Othello in a playful voice. "And that's taking a risk, which you also don't do."

"But what if-"

"Wayne," grunted Garm finally. "Sixty-five percent failure rate is too high and you know it."

"The Metas I have alone have got to cut that number down by twenty percent: The Atlantean Dragons, Black Adam, James, Doctor Fate-"

"And if we lose one of them then what?" Damian stared at Garm and the others, knowing he had a pissed off look on his face. "I want to save the world as much as you do Damian, but not if it means that we have to start back from square one. I wont commit my forces to an invasion that I don't believe will be successful. Even at forty-five percent the failure rate is still too damn high."

"Then what do you propose," asked Damian angrily spreading his arms. "Cause it sounds to me that you guys are all just being chickenshit."

"Chickenshit maybe, but definitely alive and that's how we're going to keep it until you can get that number lower." Garm folded his arms and cut his feed, with Gladys following him almost immediately.

"Sorry Damian," sighed Archie. "Tell Tejay that I said hi." And with that, Archie signed off as well.

"Looks like that didn't go how you planned," chuckled Othello reclining back in his chair. "Poor little Wayne."

"I know we can do this man," replied Damian.

"No you don't, and that's why they don't believe in you. Buuuuuut...there might be a way to convince them."

"And that would be?"

"Take back Florida."

"Florida is a black site, crawling with Vampires and Skall."

"Indeed it is, but if you could get in and liberate that area successfully, we'll be primarily in control of all fifty states again and it would show our companions that you are serious."

"So are you going to help me take it back?"

"Ha! And risk some of my spies? Are you crazy? You'll have to do this on your own Wayne."

"Othello this was your idea and now you're not gonna help me?!"

"Yes my idea, but you have to pull this off in order to get backing for your invasion plan. You want to show us how useful your 20% Metas are, get them to take back the last state." Othello smiled and gave him a mischievous wink before finally cutting off his feed but not before transferring Damian all the information that he had on Florida.

"It's horrible isn't...being the boss?" Damian stiffened and closed his eyes. This wasn't Alfred who was talking to him tonight, it was someone who he wanted to hear from. He spun around in his chair and there was the man who he was afraid that he would never measure up to. His father Bruce Wayne had decided to visit him this night. "Good evening Damian."

"Why're you here," he asked. "To tell me what I'm doing wrong?"

"No."

"To tell me what you would do differently?"

"No.

"To tell me how to handle this situation?"

"No."

"THEN WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE?!"

Bruce looked at him with a slight grin, Damian quickly blinked his eyes and when he opened them his father was gone and he was staring into nothingness.

* * *

Tejay was outside in the enormous gardens surrounded by: Kitana, Stephanie, Shawn, John, and Kerchak. He was in the middle of their combat instruction or as it always ended up, students vs master. You should always be acting and never re-acting, that was the first lesson of combat taught to him by Dinah Lee so many years ago. Like he was expecting, Kerchak came at him swinging, but he parried a punch with his foot and caught him in the face with a double kick sending him backwards. Stephanie had her Red Scarab armor around her body, and attacked simultaneously with Shawn. With these two he had to be a bit more careful because their punches were heavier than Kerchak's but not by much. But fighting the two of them at the same time wasn't too tough because their own hand to hand wasn't the best. He managed to knock Stephanie out with a fist coated in black flames, and then for Shawn he dodged a punch that split the ground which Tejay used to summon a thick vine out of the ground and wrapped it around Shawn's throat. Kitana and John would definitely be the easiest since they relied on stealth and magic. Kitana threw her fans as John cried " _nrub"_ which lit her steel fans on fire as they flew at Tejay. Tejay ran and dove under the fans sliding on the wet grass towards the two and when he was close enough sprung up catching them both in the chest with his feet knocking them down.

"Please tell me that's not all you guys have," Tejay teased with a laugh. "I didn't even need to draw my sword."

"We're just getting started," gasped Kerchak wiping the blood off his lip.

The fivesome all rallied behind Grodd's son, taking their combat stances preparing for another round when the sounds of the dinner bell rang throughout the gardens. One by one they all grabbed their equipment and headed into the dining hall. Sabrina Faust was standing in the hall wearing a blood splattered apron and a scowl. Her right arm was still lightly bandaged after she had gotten a knife thrown at her about two months. Sabrina had attempted to poison Tejay and Crassius at lunch time. However she tried poisoning them with shark poison telling them it was hot sauce, and while they started coughing at first it was just a gag. They knew what it was from the moment it touched their tongues. To Atlanteans, shark poison was actually really just hot sauce, with a kick. And while Crassius loved spicy food, Tejay hated it. And not to mention had anyone else ingested that poison, they almost surely would've died. Tejay had thrown a knife that found itself lodged in Sabrina's shoulder as a final warning and reminder to be mindful of her place in Wayne Manor. Everyone took their place at the great table, and Sabrina served them dinner: chicken from one of the coops, and vegetables from the garden. Damian, Tejay, James, and Crassius always ate at the table, most of the younger members got their food and left, Mari and Victor Fries who had begun to date, always ate at the table, Hex normally drank his dinner, and Black Adam while not needing to eat to survive normally just stayed for the conversation.

"So there's been a new development," said Damian once everyone had been served by Sabrina. "We have the man power to stage an invasion."

"No shit," asked James grabbing a chicken leg.

"No shit. But we've also kind of hit a snag. We have a forty-five percent chance of failure with the entire army attacking."

"Forty-five fucking percent," exclaimed Tejay giving Damian a confused look. "Why even bring the shit up? That's way too damn high."

"I have to agree with Tejay," said Mari pouring water into her glass. "Flying blind into a warzone with low odds of living isn't a plan, it's insanity. Not to mention, anywhere we go is going to have Skall and Vampires and those monsters don't need rest."

"I don't need rest," said Black Adam lazily.

"You don't Black Adam but the rest of us aren't Gods. James has high stamina sure, and the most of us can hold our own for a very long time, but at the end of the day we're all flesh and blood and if we don't rest, we'll collapse from exhaustion. And doing that in the middle of a battle would only mean certain death."

"So back to square one," asked Crassius sadly.

"Not necessarily." Everyone looked at Victor Fries who had spoken. "I know in this situation it may seem like we've taken two steps back, and that the enemy has out smarted us yet again, but this time we have gained the upper hand against them."

"Speak English please Victor," growled Tejay.

"Lawrence and I have almost come up with an experimental cure for the Vampire virus."

Everyone all at once began to ask questions.

-"How soon can we use it?"

-"Can you make it airborne and cure the planet?"

-"Will everyone be immune afterwords?"

"I said it's experimental," repeated Fries. "That means I'm not sure if it will work or not, but I have a good feeling that it will. Sadly I'm still missing a component. Lawrence and I tried multiple combinations with the virus, and there was only one blood sample that was immune to it and it belonged to Mr Kent; the virus would attack his cells but ultimately was unable to convert them."

"So then you did create a cure," Mari said with a large grin.

"Yes and no my dear... James' blood can make one immune, but it lacks the anti-bodies to eradicate the vampire curse from the body and the cure breaks down too quickly. It looks like it needs some form of restorative enzyme, that needs to be bonded to human DNA which normally would take decades to happen. Fortunately, I helped Batman... the first Batman concoct a similar antidote years ago to a poison affecting him after Joker poisoned him. In theory my cure will work as long as we have a sample of Ra's Al Ghul's blood."

Everybody looked at Damian who immediately shook his head no. "My grandfather died years ago," he sighed.

"Your grandfather has more lives than an alley cat," said Black Adam scornfully. "I even killed him once myself I thought. There's no way that he's actually dead."

"Believe what you will, last I saw him was before the Battle of Africa and I never spoke to him again after that."

"That battle was years ago."

"Last time we spoke was nine months before that battle. He's never been offline with me or my mother for that long despite if we're on speaking terms or not. So believe me when I tell you: Ra's Al Ghul is dead."

"He's the only person who could possibly have the enzyme," Crassius asked.

"It's possible that he might've passed it along to his offspring," admitted Fries. "Do you know where your mother Talia is?"

"No," said Damian. "I lost contact with her the day my father was killed."

"You don't know where your own mom is," Tejay growled.

"My mother, Talia Al Ghul is an assassin, and one of the best out there. If she doesn't want to be found, then there's going to be no finding her. She contacts me whenever she's ready, and as soon as I try to pinpoint her signal, she re-routes and cuts her communications. That's why I don't know where my mother is."

"Then we are fucked," sighed James.

"Ra's Al Ghul had only one child over the centuries," asked Fries. "I find that incredibly hard to believe."

Tejay looked at Damian, and could see that he was deep in thought. He like most people only knew of Talia, but did Ra's have more children?

"My aunt," said Damian nodding his head yes. "Nyssa Al Ghul, my moms older sister, I know where she is. Can you make her blood work Frosty?" Fries didn't speak but just nodded his head while eating some of his meal. "Then I leave first thing in the morning to go and find her." Damian stood up from the table and exited the dining hall with swiftness. Tejay got up and followed him out of the room and up the stairs. "I didn't ask for you to follow me."

"I'm going to come with you," said Tejay entering Damians room.

"No you're not, you're going to stay here and keep everyone safe."

"This place doesn't need, my brother, James, and I to all stay here at one time, while you go and risk your life to speak with a woman you haven't talked to in years."

"Nyssa wont hurt me."

"You don't know that."

"My mother may have given birth to me, but Nyssa is the one who took care of me as a child: fed me, bathed me, clothed me, and then evenutally trained me as an assassin. My mother was in the picture, but she was always off with my grandfather making some elaborate plan, or trying to convince my father to join us. I know for a fact that my aunt wouldn't hurt me."

"All the same," said Tejay leaning against a window. "I'm still going to go with you, it's been a while since I've seen ol Nyssa."

Damian looked at Tejay with a look of venom and growled," so help me Tejay Durham if you slept with my aunt you're going through that damn window-"

"Nyssa's an old contact of mine, so you can relax Wayne... I didn't bang your aunt."

Tejay gave a small chuckle before exiting Damian's room with a grin.

* * *

Damian's Batwing landed far away from where Nyssa's signal was broadcasting from. They were in the former state of California, in an old town called Hayward. Like most towns that weren't inhabited, it was overrun with foliage covering the old rusted cars, and growing out of the cracks in the sidewalk. Turns out that Nyssa's location was an old high school that was named Mt. Eden, and it was in complete ruins. Windows had been shattered out, and a small portion of the building was collapsed, but despite all this, he knew why Nyssa had chosen this place as a hiding spot. It was destroyed, which also made it the perfect spot because no one would think to look for her in there.

"Stop," whispered Tejay.

"What is it," asked Damian.

"Quiet, and listen."

Damian blocked out what he could, and to his horror he heard growling. He opened his eyes, and saw a pack of dogs one by one coming outside of the school: Pits, Labs, German Shepards, Rottweilers, Huskies, all being led by one large Great Dane. These weren't happy animals, they were ferocious killers, and Tejay and Damian were their meal.

"Do we run," asked Damian.

"Nope," replied Tejay pulling two knives out his boots. "You're running, because you'll only be in my way."

"Are you fucking crazy?! You can't beat these things alone."

 _"Radom!"_ Tejay extended his arm and shot out a small purple energy blast at the Great Dane, but the great beast literally rolled over and dodged it. "Oh fuck off even worse. These dogs aren't just her security system, they're her alarm system. I'm guessing if the dogs don't return to her in a timely fashion, Nyssa packs up and heads out." One of the Rottweilers let out a deep bark and it took a step forward, froth and spit along its enormous jaws. Tejay spun his knives and charged forward into the pack of dogs roaring," FIND YOUR AUNT!"

Damian watched as Tejay sped forward into the dog pack, and using a grapple gun he grappled over the dog fight just in time to see Tejay kick a Pit Bull into the air. He pulled out a set of goggles, equipped with the same vision that he used with his cowl. He scanned the area, and saw numerous dead bodies, a building that looked like a kennel with puppies moving around in it, and finally what looked like one life form pacing about in a room. He watched the form carefully for about five minutes, and after that he saw it begin to stuff items into something fast. And when the form exited the building, he finally had his lock on her. Nyssa Al Ghul had made hersself seen at last. She was the spitting image of his mother, slightly older, shorter cropped red hair, and she was holding her backpack making her escape. Damian grappled over to her and shouted out her name when he was close enough. His aunt in response, pulled out a handgun and fired a round catching him right in the shoulder. Damian fell and hit the ground hard and as he got up he tasted his aunts boot right in the mouth. She grabbed him by the hair and prepared to slit his throat with a homemade knife, but he punched her first in the inner thigh and then chucked her across the cheek knocking her down. Nyssa cried out in pain as she gripped her leg. Damian sprung up and to his horror, he heard more snarling. A German Shepard came speeding out of the dog kennel. Damian flung a batarang and much like with Tejay's spell, the dog dodged it. As it got close enough to pounce it was wrapped up in vines and began to whimper. He turned around and saw Tejay coming out of a hallway covered in bites with blood leaking from them, his shirt torn off and he was only wearing one shoe. Behind him several of the dogs were walking with their tails between their legs, a few of them were missing ears, and one had lost a tail. It was clear that Tejay had established himself as the alpha dog.

"Down," he growled at all of them. One by one the dogs all obeyed him. Tejay walked over by Damian and said with a smile," everything all right over here?"

"I think so," replied Damian. Turning to Nyssa he said," I wasn't expecting such a violent response from you dear aunt."

"I taught you to expect the unexpected," she groaned struggling to stand up. "Seems like you've been neglecting your training boy."

"With that wound on your leg, and that way you're struggling to stand I believe you have neglecting your own training," teased Tejay.

"Shut up Tejay I'm in no mood for your shit!" With a loud yell, Nyssa yelled finally got to her feet. She limped over to her bag and slumped it onto her shoulder. "Now if there's nothing else, I'm going to leave."

"Not on that leg your not," said Damian getting on his knees. He took a quick look and saw that she was bleeding through her bandage, and that there was pus coming from it also. "From here I can already tell that your leg is infected, which means either that you have a Skall scratch, one of your beasts bit you or a bullet is still lodged in."

"Get away from me," she barked. "My dogs would never bite me they didn't do this."

"And you know how to remove bullet wounds," admitted Tejay. "So a Skall, and someone of your age I'm surprised that you're still alive."

"Without the Lazarus Pits, I have begun to age. My reflexes aren't what they used be, and I don't notice things as much, hence the dogs. They keep me safe and in exchange I hunt for them. I eat only what I must to stay alive, that way my hounds can survive. All that aside Damian, why are you here?"

"We need your help Nyssa," he answered back.

"I already told your fool of a father years ago, that I want nothing to do with your Resistance."

"Well we don't need you," answered Tejay truthfully. "All we need is your blood and the enzyme within it. We believe that is what we can use to end the Vampire virus."

For the first time, Nyssa had genuine relief light up in her eyes. "Are you serious," she asked. "You can put an end to this hell?"

"We can't do it without you Nyssa," said Damian softly. "We can protect you and your dogs, and you wouldn't have to run anymore."

Nyssa looked around at her dogs, then at her dog leg, and finally sighed before siting down onto the concrete. "It will be nice to stop running," she admitted. I'm so tired." With a smile, Damian grabbed his aunts helped an gently helped her up.

 **Wayne Manor**

Tejay, Crassius, Damian, and James all sat outside Lawrence and Fries' lab awaiting for them to come with the Vampire vaccine. The twins were pacing in opposite direction, Damian was polishing batarangs, and James was meditating while floating. The doors opened, and out walked Lawrence holding onto a container, with Fries close behind him.

"Okay," said Lawrence. "This is what we were able to come up with, we have nine vials in here."

"Nine vials to be injected," asked James. "Because if so that's a helluva lot of blood you would have to be drawing from me."

"We've synthesized your blood, therefore we don't need anymore from you, same as Damian's aunt. But now the million dollar question, is how to get the cure into the Vampires?"

"Yes but who's to say that an injection would work," asked Tejay. "What if we just pour the blood on a vampire?"

"All this is irrelevant," growled Damian. "We don't exactly keep prisoners here at the Manor do we?"

"On the contrary," said Fries. "While you were off retrieving your aunt, Black Adam captured nine Vampires and have them down in the Batcave locked up. We were going to torture information out of them, but instead we can try the cure out on them."

"Gather everyone in the gardens, because if this works, I want everyone to know how to neutralize the enemy. If it doesn't work, tonight is a full moon and at least the enemy dies."

Tejay took a deep breath and watched as Fries left to complete the orders. He and his friends, they were all so close, to getting some hope for this long fought out battle. If this vaccine worked, they would be one tiny step closer to ending the fight and restoring peace. Tejay sighed and walked out to the gardens just like everyone else was doing and found a spot next to Jonah Hex who was drinking from a flask. Doctor Fate had his left hand extended and inside of a giat golden bubble were the vampires that had been captured. All of them had their hands tied behind their backs, and had been gagged.

"Release the first of the three Doctor," said Fries. Doctor Fate released his barrier around the Vampires and levitated them to the middle of the garden keeping their feet off the ground so that they wouldn't sink. Fries walked up to the first, who barred his fangs and tried to bite him. He looked at Fate and the good Doctor understood at once and released his levitation spell. The Vampire who tried to bite Fries immediately sunk into the ground. Alexa chuckled, while Mari sighed the phrase "such a waste." Fries walked over the the second Vampire with a vial of blood. She had her fangs barred, but didn't dare lunge. Fries poured the vial of blood onto her head and did repeated that with the third Vampire also another female. Doctor Fate lowered the two females onto the ground, and everyone waited. No one made a sound, and it was like time stopped. The female Vampires were in shock as well, but finally they began to sink into the ground but very slowly. When the realized what was happening, the two Vampires began to scream and tried to prevent the inevitable by clawing the stone but to no avail.

"Bad way to go," sighed Kerchak. "Even for these creatures."

"Necessary research though," admitted James. "Pouring the blood slows the sinking, but we don't know if it cures the hunger."

"I'd bet the other side of my face is doesn't," growled Hex. "No point in trying to find out, those girls are dead. Move on to the next batch." Doctor Fate agreed, and released three more Vampires all males but levitated them to where the two females had just sunk. They struggled against his spell because they knew what was coming. They would either be cured or killed.

"How do we administer the cure to these ones," asked Alexa. "Make them drink it?"

"Spread it on them," suggested Doctor Fate.

Before another suggestion could be made, Rex Stuart walked up to Fries, took three vials, and one by one stuffed them into a weird looking gun. He turned and faced the Vampires, and pulled the trigger. Instead of firing like regular, the gunfire came out as a bloody mist. The Vampires inhaled and wiped their faces and Doctor Fate lowered the barrier. They didn't sink into the ground, but they began to cringe and cry out in pain. One by one they all began to vomit blood and to also bleed from their eye sockets and their ears. It was an absolute atrocious sight to bear witness to. After the last Vampire finished retching, they finally stopped moving and were just curled up.

"They're not sinking," said CK after about fifteen minutes of silence.

"Tie them to a tree directly in the moonlight," ordered Tejay. "If they're still alive in the morning, we'll go from there."

"They needed medical attention," said Mari angrily. "They don't need to be restrained."

"Once we know that they're aren't Vampires anymore, they will get all the medical attention they need."

CK, Stephanie, and Shawn each grabbed one of the fallen Vampires and moved to do Tejay's bidding, but that still left three more inside Doctor Fate's barrier. The Lord of Order put them in the front just like the others, and finally it was time for one last cure test. But the question was how to administer it?

"Drink up now," barked CK.

All three Vampires which were female looked as if that was the one phrase they didn't want to hear but Fries handed them the vials and a second later, they all downed them and Fate released his barrier. Everyone waited, there was no sinking, no vomit, and no agony. Fries turned his back, and that was when the females sped ahead. One tackled him from behind, the other bit Kori, and the last one bit Hex. Doctor Fate blasted the one who was biting Fries in the back, she flew ahead and Tejay caught her and put a black flaming fist through her chest. Crassius tackled the one biting Kori, and stuffed a flaming white fireball down her throat, and finally Hex grabbed his gun and just before James pulled his attacker off blew the assailants head off with one of his revolvers.

"The fuck Fries," snarled Crassius inspecting Kori. "The last one just makes them crazy?!"

"Need I remind you Mr. Stormfin these vaccines are all experimental," Fries said back as Mari helped him up. "There was no way to predict what would happen. But while two of the cures were ineffective, one might just do the trick in curing the Vampires."

"Then we wait," said Doctor Fate in his monotone doubled voice of Nabu and John. "And see what results the cure will wrought."

The wind blew gently as Damian stared out towards the trees. The three Vampires were in agony stuck to the trees and one puked again as Damian looked out on them. If this is what it was going to take to cure Vampirism, then so be it. One by one, everyone else entered Wayne Manor, until the young Wayne was alone in the gardens watching on. He sat as still as a statue, un-moving barely even noticing when the sun rose bathing the gardens with its warmth, didn't blink when Mari, and Stephanie cut the men down and rushed them back inside. An hour later, Damian rose, and quickly walked into the Manor down into the Batcave where the men were being treated. They had IVs hooked up and were using oxygen masks, two things that Vampires didn't need...that was a good start. Nearly everyone was there awaiting an answer to the big question: did the cure work?

"Give me good news Apollo," sighed Damian.

"Every bit of the Vampirism has left their blood," he said with a smile. "We've got a cure."

"We're about to kick this war in the nuts," growled Tejay balling his fists. "Do we have a plan Wayne?"

"Indeed we do," said Damian walking up to his computer. He pressed a button and multiple homing beacons were sent to other smaller resistance cells in the nearby area. "It's time for us to take back Florida."


	9. Preparations

Crassius turned over slowly in his bed careful to not wake the sleeping pregnant Kori. Life had become very different at Wayne Manor without Damian and the others. They had left for Florida two days after Fries and Lawrence had come up with the cure with the intent on liberating the state. Damian had taken everyone with him, though Crassius had elected to remain behind with Kori, Kitana was forced to remain behind by Tejay, and Nyssa also chose to stay behind in case Kori went into labor. Damian and the others had left nearly three weeks ago, and much to Crassius annoyance they hadn't checked in one time since they had been gone. He and Tejays bond had become much stronger over the years and now he could always feel his brother, but about a week ago he could no longer sense him. At first he wasn't concerned, but the longer it continued the more he began to get scared. Crassius got out of the bed and quietly exited the room and walked down the stairs, through the back door into his gardens. He was also slightly annoyed at the way his gardens had been picked dry but it was a necessity for the invasion of Florida. There was already some growth to his new plants as he had enchanted the fertilizer to make the plants to grow three times as fast. After he was done tending to his plants, he stayed outside and practiced his magic. Nothing too fancy just shooting a harmless fireball here and there and making one or two heavy boulders levitate to increase his magical endurance. He took a deep breath, his white dragon tattoo glowed bright, and finally he jumped into the air and released a powerful blast of white flames from his mouth which he used to ignite a rotten log.

 _"Gigano Freezudo!"_

The sound of the spell forced Crassius to turn around just in time to avoid a large blast of frost. He encased left hand in white flames and when the blast connected the heat of the flames made a shield. Crassius could see Kitana shooting a spell at him like she did nearly every morning. Using his free hand, he levitated a boulder and flung it at Kitana. She canceled her ice spell and dove to the side.

 _"Graverei,"_ chanted Crassius. Kitana tried rising, but his spell slammed her back to the ground. He had cast the spell just in time as she was reaching for her steel fans. "I told you yesterday morning that your movements are becoming predictable Kitana. You have got to work to on that, it might cost you your life one day against a more powerful enemy magician."

"I'm trying," she argued back attempting to stand. "It isn't my fault that you're better at magic than I am, you've been at this a lot longer."

"That excuse that you just gave me is not only pathetic, but it is also one that I will not accept. I have been training you everyday while our forces are invading Florida which by the way is going to earn me absolute hell from our brother, so the last thing I wanna hear, is you giving me bullshit excuses about why you aren't getting better."

"Well if you taught me a more useful spell-"

"Freezing spells are very useful, as well as lightning spells, and the one gravity spell I taught you. Therefore, you aren't utilizing the spells you've been taught in an effective manner, and you should probably come up with a strategy to use them properly." Kitana sighed and rolled her eyes. "Hey, be thankful it's me teaching you, because all you get is a lecture when you aren't performing to the best of your capabilities. What happens when you screw up and our brother is teaching you?"

"Lecture and probably a lightning blast at me."

"Exactly, so get your life together and do better."

Crassius released his gravity spell and walked back into the house to leaving Kitana alone in the gardens to begin her daily chores. Nyssa and Kori were both awake and they had prepared a small breakfast of just fruit, some toast, and water. Crassius sat next to Kori and very quickly kissed her cheek before grabbing an orange and beginning to peel it.

"Another day in paradise," sighed Nyssa while skinning an apple masterfully. "I had almost forgotten what it was like to live this tranquil, and despite our current worldly state, this is quite beautiful."

"Don't get used to it," said Crassius. "When the others come back, it'll be plenty loud in here again."

"Honey," said Kori gently. "Nyssa and I have been talking... and you and I need to talk about something."

"About what?"

"Crass you haven't heard from Damian, Tejay, or anyone for that matter in the last three weeks. They went into an area infested with Vampires and Skalls, and they haven't called to give us an update, or to ask for help. Now yes they do have the cure to being a Vampire, but there is no cure for being bitten by a Skall."

"I'm not ignorant Kori, but you have to remember who we sent into battle: our entire squad which consists of two Kryptonians, a Lord of Order, my brother, not mention a ton of people who are just super strong."

"And if they all die Crassius then what? We start the Resistance all over again with a child on the way? We have to face the reality that they might all be dead." Kitana walked in on her last sentence with a concerned look on her face. "It's just something that we have to consider Kitana."

"You're so quick to just think they're all dead," said Kitana angrily. "You don't give a damn about my brother anyways, I bet you don't even care if he's dead you cold-hearted bitch."

"Hey," growled Crassius standing instantly. "Don't disrespect my wife! You're way out of fucking line!"

"She disrespects my brother daily, maybe she needed to know how it feels."

"He's my brother too in case you've forgotten, but you will not take out your frustrations on Kori!"

"Enough," shouted Nyssa standing up. "I understand that you're concerned for your brother Kitana, but being rude is not going to bring him back. Now there is no communication going through at all, and there isn't anything we can do about it. All we can do, is sit and wait for a sign."

As Nyssa finished speaking, there was a bright and intense blast of gold throughout the kitchen. Crassius had shielded his eyes and when he open them, he noticed the cross had taken the shape of one of Doctor Fate's ankhs. Though it was a familiar thing to see, everyone prepared themselves just in case: Nyssa grabbed a knife, Crassius and Kitana prepared to use a spell, and Kori got ready to use a starbolt. However, through the ankh walked Damian Wayne in a tattered bat suit, cape completely gone, and cowl removed. There were some scratches on his face, and bandages around his ribs, but other than that he was in one piece with a smile that was brightening the entire kitchen. He walked over to a chair and slowly sat in it.

"We took it back," he said proudly. "Florida is ours again."

"Truly," asked Nyssa.

"Yes indeed dear aunt. Literally from the time we got there it was a three week siege of constant battles, and ambushes. We dropped the cure all over the most infected areas to begin with, crippling the enemy. Black Adam, James, and Doctor Fate all led their own units across the state, Mari was in charge of the medical unit, Mr. Freeze, and Apollo were busy constantly making cure grenades, and Tejay we didn't see for days at a time, but he was out wreaking his own havoc. Completely alone, and armed to the teeth with swords and knives, Tejay freed the capitol city and destroyed all the Skalls in the area."

"Is he okay," asked Kitana quickly.

"The bastard came back a bloody mess, and didn't have a bite on him but collapsed. Mari was treating him when Fate portalled me back here. Everyone will be heading back here tomorrow."

"So why didn't you contact us," asked Kori slight attitude. "We've been here for three weeks with no communication from you Damian. Do you know how worried we were?"

"Tell me Kori... you think that it's easy to run an invasion, worry about what units are still alive, and to remember to call you all and let you know that we're alive? We had been getting anywhere from 2-5 hours a sleep every two days and that was a gift. An army of those reptilian bastards attacked Rex and Alexa's black ops team and nearly killed them. Tejay's second in command George Flackery got bit by a Skall in his leg, but instead of telling Tejay, he just hacked his leg off thinking that would cure the problem. And when he changed a day later, he took out at least ten in his unit before Tejay was able to put him down. It's been a battle from the second we touched down in Florida. Calling you guys was on the very bottom of the list."

"But the state is free," asked Crassius.

"Free and Garm has sent in at least four million soldiers to help protect the place. Not as many as I would've liked, but I can't be too picky. He said once we speak at our next Resistance cell meeting that he would send more out." Damian tried to stand slowly and immediately fell collapsed forward to his knees. Before anyone could assist him, he stuck a hand out. "I'm fine, I just need a minute."

Crassius walked up to Damian place his hand on Damian's head and closed his eyes. "You need more than a minute," said Crassius at once. "You're exhausted I can sense it. You haven't slept in almost five days. And not to mention your injuries: you've got four broken ribs, a sprained wrist and a mild concussion. You need to rest." Damian got ready to speak, but Crassius silently cast a spell and his eyes flashed white. Damian slumped to the ground and immediately started snoring. "Pleasant dreams Batman."

* * *

Damian very slowly opened his eyes taking in his surroundings. It took a brief second for him to realize that he was back in his bed, in his room within the Manor. It was obvious to him that Crassius had knocked him out. He attempted to rise and let out a painful grunt of pain. Looking at his abdomen, he saw that his ribs had been re-bandaged, as had his right hand. Very slowly and carefully, Damian got out of the bed and walked to the mirror. He looked like holy hell in his reflection. Bags under his eyes, he had a small scraggly beard growing, his hair was just to his ears now and he had even sprouted a few stress induced gray hairs at the top of his head. The door opened and in walked Sabrina Faust holding onto a tray of food. On her wrist, was a brand new bandage, and she looked nearly as tired as he did.

"So the Batman lives," she drawled placing the food on his dresser. "Aren't we all so lucky."

"So it seems," he replied.

"That was sarcasm I couldn't care whether you live or die."

"Cute, what happened to your wrist?"

"Another reminder from your friend Tejay, of what will happen if I step out of line again."

"What did you do to him this time?"

"He caught me looking through his spell books, attempting to restore my powers. I didn't hear him walk into the room and he grabbed my arm catching me off guard. Once he realized what I was attempting, he burned my arm, and then he cursed me."

"Cursed you?"

"Yes he cursed me! Any time I attempt to read anything for longer than five seconds, the letters on the page scramble up and form a different language that is unfamiliar to me."

"You might want to stop giving him reasons to try and kill you then."

"Then give me back my powers!"

"Damian laughed and immediately grabbed his ribs as they began to ache. "You are in no position to get anything out of me. You have proven that you do not deserve your powers especially because you joined with the enemy that are trying to destroy the world. Already you have been given multiple chances since you've been living here, and you get to live far better than some of the people who you've treated terribly."

"I'M YOUR SLAVE! I DON'T HAVE A LIFE! ALL I DO FOR THIS HOUSE IS COOK AND CLEAN!"

"You may think of yourself as a slave but you are far from it. Now, I will speak speak to Tejay about everything and see if he'll give you back your ability to read, but giving you back your powers... you haven't proved that you're ready for that yet."

Sabrina turned on her heel and left the room slamming the door on her way out. Damian sighed and rolled his eyes. On his tray was nothing too fancy, just an apple, some toast, some cheese and chicken. He quickly ate put on a shirt and some pants and left his room, slowly because his ribs were killing him. He made his way down the stairs and as he entered the kitchen he saw James feeding Alexa her oatmeal because her right wrist was bandaged.

"Oh disgusting," teased Damian. "She can feed herself."

"Hey my wrist was broken because of that checkpoint you wanted me to hold," Alexa said darkly. "Remember my team got killed, me and Rexxie almost got killed, someone gave us bad info-"

"Alright alright no need to get nasty. How is Rex doing by the way?"

"Broken leg, and one of his wings is fractured, so he's going to be grounded for a while but he'll make a full recovery."

"How're you feeling Wayne," asked James.

"I could really use some of that Kryptonian DNA you have, so that all my injuries could heal in six hours instead of six weeks. How many days have I been sleeping?"

"Two."

"Did everyone make it back okay?"

"Yes, no casualties on our side. Tejay's been communicating with Garms men every hour on the hour making sure that everything is still in order. Finding stragglers, every now and then, the aggressive ones are put down, and the ones who want to be cured are given the cure."

Damian nodded and left the kitchen, entering into the Batcave. It was drab and cold just as he remembered but he felt the most comfortable in the Batcave. As he reached the end of the spiraling steps, he could see that Tejay was in his chair and he was actually speaking with the other Resistance cell leaders. But instead of speaking, Tejay was in the middle of arguing with Gladys which normally never happened while Garm, Archie, and Othello just observed.

"We kept our end of the deal," said Tejay with a smug smile. "And without any of your assistance I might add, we took Florida back and with that being done the entire United States are once again free from enemy control."

"Freeing just one state doesn't mean we're ready to try to save the world," Gladys replied angrily. "Have you taken into consideration what will happen if we attempt an invasion into one of the four forbidden zones and fail? That would set all of our operations back years and could very possibly cripple us indefinitely. And I for one, am not willing to risk the lives of all my soldiers because we might win."

"I didn't say that we would be attacking tomorrow, or in a week, or even a month, but this is the best chance we've had since the Battle of Africa and we shouldn't squander it, so to that end I call for a vote to see if we should try to retake the continent of Asia."

"You CAN'T call for a vote and you know it," Gladys said with a small sneer. "Only the Cell Leader can call for a vote and unfortunately for you Damian is not here."

Damian walked into the view of the cameras and waved with a small smile. Gladys' sneer vanished into a look of small shock, but before she could say anything Garm spoke up. "How're you doing son," the old man croaked. "I know it was rough down there."

"It was tougher than anything I've ever faced," admitted Damian. "It was nonstop war and just death with no let up until we had destroyed the enemy. And our enemy is not easily beaten: they're basically immortal, never tire, and some of them have super powers to go along with their vampiric mutation. Gladys is right this will be dangerous and we could potentially lose everything we've built these last few years if even one thing goes wrong."

"So then you agree with Gladys that we shouldn't invade," asked Archie.

"I agree that our enemy is dangerous, but now more than ever we need to invade otherwise this will be a wasted opportunity."

"Unbelievable," shouted Gladys. "Why can't you agree with me just once child?! We aren't ready!"

"You believe we aren't ready because you're afraid," said Tejay with a dark chuckle.

"Quiet Tejay," ordered Garm. "This is no laughing matter. Othello, you've been quiet as always, what do you believe we should do?"

Othello smiled that impish grin that he was famous for doing at the worst moments. He stared from Damian to the other Cell leaders before giving a deep sigh and closing his eyes. "This is a dangerous moment in our lives," he began. "We want things to go back to how they used to be and we will not achieve that through passive means. War is inevitable, but it must also be on our terms. We gave Damian our word that if he took Florida we would back him that's true, however we also cannot go charging into unknown enemy territory without a plan. To that end I shall be deploying spies to Asia immediately after this call to learn everything they can about our enemy."

"So you'll back us," asked Damian.

Othello quickly nodded his head. "I was orphaned early at the age four, homeless for four more years, and then the invasion began. All my life, all I've ever know is war, it's time to change that. You have the full support of myself and my spies."

"Agreed," said Archie with a big grin pushing his cowboy hat back. "My guys will start working on mass manufacturing the Vampire cure this will be our number one project and when the time comes Damian we will also stand with you and burn these fuckers."

Damian grinned and stared at Garm. Without his men, this whole palm would just be a farce. But very quickly the old man gave a nod of approval before cutting his feed. Archie and Othello cut theirs as well leaving only Gladys. The old woman looked tired and beat down. There was a tear dripping down the right side of her face as she stared at them.

"We could all die," she sobbed. "You fools have damned us all."

"Or we could save the world, countered Tejay. "But we'll never know unless we try."

Gladys put her hand on her chest and steadied her breathing as she was very close to crying. Each time one of them attempted to say something she would put her hand up for them to be silent. Finally after what seemed like forever Gladys said," Georgia and her people shall help you as best we can in the coming battles..., May whatever gods are out there have mercy on all of us."

And with that, Gladys cut her feed. Damian took a long deep breath before exhaling deeply and indicated for Tejay to get out of his chair. He sat down and typed a quick message and then pressed a button on his keyboard. All over the screen pictures of various camps and their leaders appeared on the screen. He pressed a button and one by one the email flew out to all of them. There was nothing on the screen, and then he watched as his inbox grew it literally jumped from 1-750 in a matter of seconds and just continued to grow.

"So no turning back this time," asked Tejay with his arms folded.

"No," said Damian solemnly.

"How long then?"

"I can't give you an answer anymore than I could give Garm right now if he asked.

"Ballpark figure."

"Depending on how vigilant Othellos spies are, how fast Archie can mass manufacture the cure, and how soon all the cells can prepare for battle to my standards... we're at least six months away."

"Not much time, but I'll double down my training efforts and make sure that our younger group will be ready for the battle to come."

"You want to have them fight?"

"I don't, but I don't believe at this point we don't have a choice. We will need every able bodied soldier to even stand of having a chance once we try a full force invasion."

"And your sister?"

I don't know yet."

"Tejay she's not a baby man you cou-"

"She's all I have left Wayne, and I'll do whatever is necessary to protect her, but you guys are right. She isn't a fragile human and I can't keep treating her like one.

"What about Sabrina?"

"She can burn in hell for all I care."

"What if we can convince her to fight for us?"

Tejay threw his head back and gave out a loud HA. "Are you insane Damian? She has done nothing from the moment she got here except do everything in her limited power to restore her powers. And when she isn't trying to get power she's being a lazy ungrateful bitch that we should've been killed. If we die, we die without her but I'll be damned if we die from her betrayal."

"Well her mood doesn't get better when you're doing shit like burning her and making her illiterate."

"I told her from day one you allowed her to live, to stay the fuck out of my room. Not only was she in my room, but she was reading one of my dark spellbooks that she could've done some real damage with. She stays powerless until I am more than convinced she isn't a threat and currently she still is."

"You're being childish."

"But I'm keeping us alive-"

"That all aside, Sabrina has plenty of knowledge in the mystic arts, and she's a powerful sorceress who could hold her own against Crassius."

"That's all fine and wonderful, but for now until I am convinced she is no longer a threat, she doesn't get her powers back."

"You can be so stubborn that you're blind sometimes Tejay," growled Damian spinning back in his chair. He opened a document and labeled it **WAR PREPARATIONS.** "But all that aside I do need your help with this. It's just a list of stuff we'll need, and I want this to have 300 items before we take a break."

Tejay replied," bullets needs to be number one."

Despite the argument that had just taken place, the two put their heads together and got to work right away. They only had six months, and only one chance to get this right.

* * *

 **One Month Later**

James stood in the gardens of Wayne Manor staring down at the graves of his family while it poured from the sky. His father, his mother, and his brother had all died when the world began to go to bullshit all those years ago, M'Gann was killed when the White House was bombed, and his niece Victoria was raped and murdered by a pack of Vampires. It was shortly after Tejay's father Kaldur was killed, that there was an enormous battle for Russia. The Justice League decided to send a good portion of their heavy hitters into this battle: Superman, Captain Atom, Hawkman, Captain Marvel, Hal Jordan, and Wonder Woman all decided go to into the battle. James was there when Batman and Superman argued over sending so many, but Superman thought that overwhelming force would be enough to destroy the unknown enemy. At the last second, Superboy decided to join go with them since two Kryptonians were better than one. James had begged his brother on his hands and knees not to go, but Connor had assured him that everything would be okay and that he would come back alive. The battle was disastrous in every way, and the only survivor was Wonder Woman, everyone else had been killed after a long difficult battle. James being only six, at the time was decimated. He had lost his father and his brother on the same day. Immediately, Bruce Wayne moved his mother Lois and himself, and Connors wife M'Gann and the twins to the Manor. But a week and a half after the Battle for Russia, James walked into his mothers bedroom and found her on the floor a bottle of Vicodin pills completely empty and an empty bottle of Vodka all on the floor beside her. He screamed as loud as he could and Bruce Wayne, Alfred, and M'Gann came speeding into the room. But by the time they got there, he already knew it was too late. Bruce carried his mothers body from the room, and Alfred and M'Gann restrained him gently. They decided to bury Lois that same day, which crushed him even further. After the funeral for days James was closed off to everything. He wasn't eating, going outside, or even speaking with anyone. He stared at the tombstones intently in deep thought.

 **Flashback**

James sat on the edge of his bed staring at a photo: his father, his mother, his brother and himself all smiling for their Christmas picture the year before. His new loneliness was more unbearable than he could imagine. Everyone was giving him space, and asking him how he was but that only made things worse. He put the photo down and pulled out his letter that he had written and place it at the foot of his bed. Living the way he was living, wasn't really living. It was just torture, and he no longer wanted to live this way. James got on his hands and knees and from underneath his bed pulled out a lead container and opened it revealing a piece of Kryptonite. Just having it shine on him was causing him pain, but his pain would soon be over. He grabbed it and let out a grunt as it began to burn his hand, and just as he was going to slice his right wrist, the door opened up and in walked Tejay and Crassius.

"Hey James," started Crassius. "Do you wan-" Crassius stopped mid sentence when he saw what James was preparing to do. His voice then became very grim. "What're you doing?"

"Just go away," sighed James. "Come back in twenty minutes."

"Are you out of your mind," snarled Tejay. "Why're you holding a piece of Kryptonite?!"

"BECAUSE I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THIS!" James didn't mean to shout but it just happened. His voice cracked and the tears immediately started pouring from his eyes. "I can't live like this anymore. My entire family is gone and I have nobody."

"You think you're the only who has lost people," asked Tejay tears in his eyes too. "My brother and I lost our mom the day we were born, watched our Aunt Dinah die in front of us, and my dad was killed on our birthday. Don't you dare talk to me about not having family. You have plenty of people in this house who care about you, Crassius and me included."

"You still have your brother! Mines is dead!"

"And you think he would want you killing yourself," croaked Crassius. "James, people are dying everyday and it's horrible that we have to live like this now, but you can't do this. Your brother has two kids that'll need you to help protect and teach them. Please just give us the Kryptonite and we can just talk."

"What can talking do? It wont bring them back, it wont make the pain go away forever... it'll just take its place momentarily."

"It's not something you ever get used to," agreed Tejay putting his arm around his friend. "But you do learn to deal with it." James stared at both of his friends, and then handed the Kryptonite over to Crassius who placed it back in the container. And then his emotions overwhelmed him again, and he began to cry again. Tejay didn't say anything he just hugged his friends tightly and for that few seconds, he knew everything would be okay.

 **End Flashback**

James came back to his senses as he felt a hand on his lower back. He looked over and Alexa was standing next to him wearing a combat get up. "You about to leave," he asked her.

"Just got back," she said with a small yawn taking down her ponytail. "Been with the science division running experiments and off running some errands for Damian. What're you doing out here babe?"

"Just reminiscing is all, and thinking of life when it wasn't like this. If we had even had been halfway warned about the invasion we could have prevented it and so many more would still be alive."

"You know you shouldn't dwell on the past James. What's done is done and though it's sad remember the dead for who they used to be and just know that they're fight is over and they are peacefully at rest." Alexa reached up and kissed his cheek, but James turned it into a lip lock with plenty of tongue causing her legs to buckle before the broke apart. "Swear I can never break up with you cause no one else has a tongue that can do those things."

"It can do other things too," he teased bringing her close to him and slowly sticking his tongue out.

"Come on Superman," she purred grabbing him by the hand and leading him towards the house. "It's cold and wet, and I would feel bad about doing it on your parents grave."

* * *

 **Two months later**

Tejay was meditating in his room as the room swirled with light and dark spirits. He was slowly and surely building his stamina a bit each day so that he didn't tire out using his spells. So far he could use several lower class spells without breaking a sweat, and big spells that used to tire him, he could cast four times a day now. He could even change the weather though that took a lot of power. And when he was with Crassius his power was almost unparalled, and it would take an incredibly powerful force to stop them. Despite being able to call spirits, Tejay had never been able to call on the spirit of his father to conversate with. The spirits vanished, as Tejay got off the floor and his door flew open. Kitana was standing in the doorway holding onto her steel fans which were sparking with electricity. She sped into the room and started swinging at Tejay but he dodged each slash like it was nothing, but finally she got him with a back kick which sent him into the wall.

 _"Radom,"_ chanted Tejay extending his arm out. A purple fireball shot out of his hand but Kitana deflected it but that was what Tejay was hoping for. Tejay reached into his boots, and bulled out two knives and covered in the power of ice. Tejay sprung off the wall and went in hard. He slashed and cut and Kitana blocked a few of the hits, but the rest she took all over her body and one or two to the face. Then finally with a burst of energy, Kitana flew into the hallway wall and slid down breathing hard. Kitana was about to rise quickly but didn't when she felt one of Tejays knives pressed up against her throat.

"I'm sorry sis," he sighed sheathing his knives. "But you're not ready."

"I am," she said back angrily. "You're still treating me like a child."

"Kerchak, Rex, John, CK, Shawn and Stephanie can go toe to toe with me, and last, you can't."

"Lawrence hasn't defeated you either and he's being allowed to go!"

"Lawrence helped create the cure that is vital for this invasion and he already agreed that he wouldn't be doing any fighting. Now according to the agreement Damian and you forced me to make, if I was going to allow you younger guys to fight in the war, you each had to prove you could fight me one on one without any help and win or stalemate. We're three months away and you still can't last in a fight with me."

"I only have to win once."

"And yet you haven't everyone else already has."

"You're not fighting fair."

"I'm sorry?"

"You're not fighting fair! You're way stronger than any of us and you can beat all of us together!"

"EXACTLY! I'm not fighting fair, because neither will the enemy. You think the enemy gives a shit that you can't breathe underwater indefinitely? You think the enemy gives a shit that you're not super strong? You think the enemy gives a shit about you?! The answer to all those questions is fucking no! They don't care Kitana! All you know is that you wanna fight, fight, FUCKING FIGHT and put your life on the line, but you're being reckless." Kitana had tears in her eyes but she didn't speak. "I can fight fifteen Vampires and a Skall by myself with no aid, and you can't do that. When you're on that battlefield, things are moving one million miles per hour in a moment you could be on the ground about to die."

Kitana stood up and darkly snarled," you're not my fucking dad Tejay. No matter what you do, you'll never be him."

"Well unfortunately for you, you spiteful ungrateful little shit, I'm the closest damn thing you have... so beat me in a fight, or you stay behind to protect Kori and the fucking house."

And with that Tejay walked back into his room and slammed the door leaving his sister out in the hallway.

* * *

 **One Month Later**

Crassius and Kori walked outside towards the hot tub, which was right next to the gardens. They were in a major heat wave the temperatures averages 100 degrees a day. He was walking in a pair of green shorts, and Kori had one a green one piece. So far the war preparations were coming along as well as could be hoped. Gotham City had turned into a military state, as Damian had soldiers all over the city now protecting it. They barely saw Damian most days now, he spent most of his days in the Batcave in conference calls, checking weapons stock, and stressing himself out badly. Most days now, Crassius had to spike his food with some kid of sleeping poison to just make him have a good nights sleep. But he had every right to be stressed as did everyone else. Tejay and Kitana were no longer speaking, and Kori was just 3/4 way through with her pregnancy. Crassius loathed to leave his wife but there was no way she would come to full term before they left for Asia. Tamaranian pregnancies were longer than human ones so he would have to leave before his baby was born. The twosome reached the hot tub house and inside was Sabrina reading a book.

"Doth my eyes deceive me," said Crassius with a smile indicating the book. "Are you reading my dear?"

"Your brother gave me my ability to read back," she said with a smile. "I didn't think I'd miss this as much as I have."

"He did," asked Kori in shock. "That doesn't sound like him at all."

"Believe me I was shocked, but he told me so long as I don't annoy him, he wont take it back from me again. But I'm guessing that you two obviously want to be alone." Kori closed her book, got out of the tub, and exited the house.

"Goddess I hope they aren't having sex," groaned Crassius helping Kori into the tub. "We finally got him to agree that everyone in the house was off limits."

"Tejay and Sabrina hate each other," sighed Kori. "But that didn't stop him and Rex from knocking boots."

"Him and Rex are on again off again."

"Or that girl he brought in from Gotham two weeks ago. Sabrina says she still can't get that blue stain out of the sheets. And not to mention, we had to carve a new table because of who he was doing on it last month."

"Lets stop talking about Tejays sex life since we are here to relax in this beautiful tub." Crassius hand glowed and he stuck it into the water and the temperature climbed until it was at an acceptable level for the pair of them. "Now my angel fish, let's go over the continuation plan again."

"Crassius," Kori replied with a tone of annoyance. "I know the plan."

"I know that you do and we're going to make sure that you know it 120%. So tell me what is the plan after we leave?"

"After three months, if I haven't given birth then I just need to get in Damian's Batwing and fly away, it's fueled enough to last to take me to an entire new galaxy. If I've had the baby, then I'll wait-"

"NO! You know that is not what we planned."

"Crassius, I'm not leaving this planet without you."

"Kori, it will not be safe for you or our daughter if this place is overrun. I would rather die knowing that you've gotten away safe, than having you here and this place is attacked because you will not be able to survive trying to protect an infant." He stared into her green eyes which were sparkling with tears. "I don't want to leave you behind, I would have you fight by myself, but you know it's just not going to be safe. So if the time comes when we don't return or the house is going to be taken, promise me you'll leave?" Kori didn't respond, she just shook her head yes and wiper her eyes. "Good the last thing I want is for you and little Kasha to get hurt."

"You are not naming my baby Kasha," croaked Kori with a smile. "I already told you I hate that name."

"You told me you liked it?!"

"I lied because I wanted to go to sleep and you had been harping about that name for hours. I think that name is hideous."

"Okay well I don't like Athena either."

"You said you would consider that one."

"I did and, I wouldn't feel right naming my baby after a human Goddess, when neither of us are human in anyway."

"Crassius our baby needs a needs a name before tomorrow morning we've had enough time."

"It has to be right angel fish, I don't want to name our baby something and then hate it later."

"I'm just tired of the sun rising and our baby doesn't have a name."

"Sunrise? That's it! Angel fish what's that human word for sunrise that begins with A: Auron, Auma, no no no-"

"Aura?"

"It's like that but something different." Crassius thought quick and hard and it came like a blow to the head. "AURORA! We'll name her Aurora!"

It flows with her middle name that we gave her as well... our baby's name is Aurora Daenarys Stormfin."

Crassius gave his wife a small kiss and placed his hand on her belly, and just in that moment he could feel her, that is, he could feel Aurora kicking.

* * *

 **The Final Night**

Damian watched from his chair in the Batcave as Tejay attacked the group of Rex, Kerchak, Doctor Fate, and Red Scarab. They had literally been going at it for more than an hour. Damian was more than surprised at how well Tejay was able to keep them off him as well as channel magic and fight. Tejay was truly a necessity in the battle that was to come if they were going to all survive. Doctor Fate and Red Scarab both shot beams of light simultaneously but Tejay blocked them with his left hand, and with his right hand he shot out an arc of black lightning which engulfed the four forcing them to cringe with pain and drop to the floor.

"Enough," said Tejay stopping his attack. "We're done for today."

"No," grunted Kerchak slowly rising. "We have to keep going."

"Kerchak is right," agreed Nabu. "We must-"

"You must rest," said Damian standing up. "You all have been training non-stop for the last 2-3 days. Tomorrow we're heading out of Gotham and need to be ready. All training from this point on is forbidden because you guys need to be at full power."

Stephanie stood up from the blast, and rescinded her armor. "So what time do we leave in the morning," she asked. "Are we marching?"

"I will explain the final plans to everyone in the morning but for now, it's midday go and live this day to your hearts desire."

"This is how you want us to spend the day," growled Rex.

"Yes," Tejay barked with a smile. "Go outside and fly, go swim, garden, run in the woods, find someone and fuck for hours but just live today as though it might be your last day to live... because it may very well just be that way. Now do yourselves a favor and get the hell out of here."

Realizing they had no other choice, and also that Tejay was right, the foursome slowly exited the Batcave. Damian looked at Tejay and asked," so your sister will be joining us in battle?"

"No but that is Kitana's choice," he replied. "She defeated me in battle but after some persuasion she agreed to stay with Kori in case she has the baby. But she also wasn't a fan of the contingency plan. Told her she could fight with us, but if everything goes to hell, I let her know that she wasn't going to die with us.

"I can't imagine that she was a fan of that."

"We got into another shouting match, but she finally agreed to remain her to watch the house."

"I suppose that's some reassurance."

"Ahem." Tejay and Damian looked up and at the top of the Batcave stairs was Gladys. She was going to be entering the battlefield with them. "I come to your home and no one greets me."

"We are in war mode right now my dear," said Damian. "No one has time to greet everyone who comes in and out. Are your soldiers stationed in Gotham?"

"The bulk of our forces have already made their way to the city of Seoul in the former state South Korea; the forces I'm leaving here will assist your own in protecting Gotham City from attacks."

"And along with the spells Crassius, Fate, and I have laid out, this will be one of the safe zones," said Tejay stretching.

"Excellent," said Damian. "Computer bring up The Master Plan." As the computer was compiling everything, Tejay turned towards the exit. "Should we start without you?"

"I'm not coming back to go over this shit again. We've gone over the plans one million damn times, and it's going to be what it's going to be. I just want to leave all my responsibilities behind tonight much like we told the younger guys to do. You need to do the same Wayne."

Tejay ascended the stairs out of the Batcave as Gladys descended swinging what looked like a picnic basket. The older woman was looking more tired with a bit more gray hairs popping out of her hair, and yet she gad a gleaming smile on her face. She had on a simple shirt with some pants and heels, but she was also wearing makeup.

"Why so dressed up," asked Damian.

"Because this is the perfect day to look beautiful," replied Gladys. "Last night was our final celebration party in Georgia. The whole state danced, ate, sang, and just partied all night long. It was truly amazing and I shall never forget it."

"And the basket?"

"Well seeing as how it's the two of us, I brought us a little picnic." Gladys opened the basket and pulled out sandwiches, some cut up fruit, and something he hadn't seen in what seemed like forever: chocolate cake. "It is awful to try and discuss war strategies on an empty stomach wouldn't you agree?" Damian silently agreed, and took the simple ham sandwich that Gladys had given to him and they ate together silently. Everything was perfect and delicious. "Damian?"

"Yeah?"

"Bruce Wayne couldn't have done a better job than you have." Damian didn't say anything but the look on his face must have given him away. "Your father was a close personal friend, and eventually I put two and two together. But like I said you've done an excellent job. We have soldiers, a working cure for Vampirism, and a plan for an invasion. This is the closest we've ever come to being ahead at anything and we could not have done this without you."

Damian didn't respond verbally, he just gave a head nod and continued to eat. Once they were done, Gladys explained that she was leaving behind a small unit of snipers to watch over Gotham City along with a unit of Damians men. All in all they totaled one thousand, and he had already explained to Kitana that she was going to be in charge of the small unit. They had one goal and that was keep Gotham City safe from being overrun. It was all he could hope for, he couldn't worry about Gotham and bringing down the South Korean Capitol. Damian and Gladys finished speaking and they both ascended out of the Cave to find something to do. Gladys went to check on Kori, but Damian feeling the whole weight of the world on his shoulders slowly walked up the stairs towards his room. He wasn't tired but he just needed to lay down. Odds were he wasn't going to be able to sleep this night, or many in the coming days, so he wanted to get some form of rest. As Damian got to his room, he noticed that there were four people outside of Tejay's room: two men, and two women. They were all members of the army, and if he was correct, all commanding officers who reported directly to Tejay. The door opened and to the room and there was Tejay, shirtless and wet from head to toe. His scarred and muscular tanned body covered only with a black towel. One by one, the four officers entered avoiding eye contact with Damian as they were obviously all embarrassed. Once the officers were inside his room, Tejay closed the door and stared at Damian.

"Let me guess," said Tejay in a mocking tone. "You're going to tell me that I shouldn't be worried about getting off tonight because tomorrow we have the biggest fight of our lives and the world is depending on us. Well guess what Wayne? I have need this and if we might die tomorrow or over the next few weeks then I want to at least go out with a sexual bang tonight."

"First of all," said Damian with the grin. "The fact that you can get four people to sleep with you at one time is a feat I'm extremely jealous of."

"I could tell you how, but then you'd be curious and want to join."

Second, I never in life EVER want to see you naked again after I caught you on my table."

"Everyone wants to see me naked."

Third, you're our best weapon against what we're going to be facing so we need you to be at your peak and if that means you need a sexual bang to get there, then get your Atlantean ass in there and achieve that sexual bang my friend. And lastly, this is most important: soundproof your room and magically lock your door."

Tejay gave a chuckle along with a mischievous wink and walked into his room and loudly snapped his fingers. The last thing Damian saw as the door shut, was Tejay's towel flying off and one of the girls jumping into his arms. Damian opened the door to his room walked in and locked the door. He pulled his shirt off and dropped it on the floor and climbed into the bed.

"Are you ready for what lies ahead Master Damian?" He looked behind him and Alfred had once again returned. "Will you make it through this sir?"

Damian thought long and hard before closing his eyes and replying," we will."


End file.
